The Kumbric Witch of Oz fourth in series
by QM2NerdfromOz
Summary: This is the fourth story to my Oz series, a new villainess has come. Responsible for everything that has happend since before the Wizard came up to now, much will be revealed. The betrayal of a lost lover, the near death of many close to Anthony, and the most modern, twisted and powerful Witch-like Queen Oz has ever seen. Can she be stopped? Or will the entire country be overturned
1. Chapter 1

After the final triumph many cycles ago over not just the Wicked Witch of the West, but also of Langwidere, and the Nome King, Oz was perfection. It will always be remembered though that the freedom did not come with out sacrifice. The Courageous Lion, The Scarecrow, Bluefire his wife Violetfire, Gervirah (leader of the Birds), Natalee,Commodore Cherrystone, and Sister Numeric, and Sister Administrata all fell to the evil Wicked Witch of the West, or the Nome King and his Nomes. Langwidere responsible for killing Locasta, Glinda the Good' sister was defeated by Lady Glinda and Captain Jinjuria. At the time of that however, she was not Captain, just another brave member of Ozma's Guards.

Government was finally the glittering monarchy it always was intended to be, the people were happy faithful to Lurline, and successful. Economy grew as there were no more wars, the Military, Ozma's Home Guard, could look to other jobs. Out of the hype and now glorification of the heroism in Anthony and Julia, now considered veterns for Oz's freedom, a great fountain was built in the middle of an enormous and beautiful enchanted garden, outside the Emerald City in Munchkinland's Pine Barrens. The Pine barrens are a misnomer, the fields at the foot of the EC &munchkinland border were filled with lush crops.

In an attempt to begin hiding Oz's old danger zones, (I.e. The Vinkus, destroyed remains of Kiamo Ko, etc) this garden was accompanied in the North, by a curious yet decorative and surely powerful mirror among the Trees in the Gillikin Forest. This great Mirror of Mirrors, it seemed was problematic. Created by Glinda, everyone was confident, that the problem must lie within themselves, rather than the quality of the enchanted Mirror. You see, this mirror does not show a reflection of you, but of your hearts deepest, strongest desire. And, furthermore, if agreement can be made with the stubborn Mirror, it will grant your hearts desire to come true.

The Fountain also at first was beautiful, and added to the beauty and splendor of Oz. Particularly it symbolized to the people the return of their savior, Ozma Tippetarius. However, when a gathering of schoolchildren visited the Fountain from Shiz, something terrible happened.

It was mid afternoon, and Glinda the Good was watching nearby, enjoying seeing the children ooh and awe at the size and entertaining water works it displayed. One child, leaned too close to the low edge, and fell in. Mother Maria, head of the Cloister of the Good, was the chaperone to the event, and immediately rushed to the child and grabbed him.

"Students, out of the way please! Move quickly dears!" She cried frantically, as the child screamed, he was too short, and didn't know how to swim, Oceans also being a myth not believed in Oz here. Glinda dropped her rose topped staff and ran over to the fountain. Everyone backed away as she quietly sang a charm to herself that rhymed in another language, and the child jumped out of the fountain. Mother Maria held him in her arms, and searched for a pulse, when she couldn't find one, she looked up at Glinda, who told her to performed cpr. After a while the child came too, but still, something was not normal.

"Calan, can you speak are you alright now?" Mother Maria asked. There was no answer. Instead, the child rapidly aged, to teen, adult, elder, and finally, deceased. Glinda tried every rejuvination spell she could but nothing worked. Glinda was powerful, but had no power of time. Although she has used spells to bring some people back, this time the cause was beyond her skill.

Ozma ordered the few guards she had to post painfully long hours of watch, all along the fountain's perimeter, and prevent anyone from drinking the water. Now christened, "The Forbidden Fountain" by the people, it seemed like a bad omen, but everyone hoped it was just an accident.

A few months went by, and there was another incident. The touring fortune telling Gypseys from the local annual Carnivel, in honor of Ozma's Emerald Jubilee (10 Oz cycles, so less than 5 earth years on the throne), had suddenly gone missing. Their destination on the tour was coincidentally, right where the Mirror of Mirrors was to be. This is still only as trustable as a rumor, but the story goes that two Gypseys, one male one female, were kidnapped, by who? Some say Elphaba's gohst, others say Elphaba herself yet again re-incarnated somehow. But most frighteningly, others say there is a new Witch on the scene, one that has yet to reveal an identity, but has already possibly taken two lives.

Glinda the Good and Ozma had a County Court Meeting, and in this particular meeting, brought these two events to the stand, and heard the people's reactions about a solution, answer for a cause, etc. They wanted to hear what they had to say.

"Gentlemen, Ladies, please. I only ask that you speak one at a time, and wait for Ozma to call upon you to speak, there are numerous concerns, all of which important, and needing to be heard by us. But we cant do that, if everyone speaks simultaneously." Glinda calmed the emptionally charged crowd, and they settled. Ozma thanked, and called for proceeding.

"My Lady, I am concerned for my children. Is the fountain bewitched somehow? Will it pull innocent people towards it? How do we know if your Guards are safe even?" One woman from Quadling asked. Glinda answered that,"The Fountain is set to be dismantled soon, but before that happens, the water needs to be emptied. Where to do that safely is under analysis." She sat down, and Glinda answered more and more questions until finally they began discussing the Mirror, and the mysterious disappearance of two people. This time Ozma stood, and everyone silenced.

"My people, the Mirror was created by Glinda the Good, there should be absolutely no harm in this whatsoever. The fact that two people are missing could be any number of things it could be that they have family close by there, or-" Ozma was interrupted by a terrifying interjection.

"Or it could be the ghost of the Wicked Witch of the West!" Glinda got goose bumps, and she now stood.

"I realize fellow Ozians, that I have said this before, but I say to you now, she is honestly, really and truly dead. There is no possible way she could return. As far as her gohst goes, it is also highly unlikely. Whoever or whatever is doing this, it is clearly not the Wicked Witch." Glinda replied. Ozma was beginning to sweat, she had an idea, but it was crazy, didn't the Nome King take care of her? That's what he told her a long while ago…

Meanwhile, back on Earth, Anthony had carried on with life. Possibilities for a girlfriend came and went with no results of course, and since the time he had for the third time returned from Oz with Julia, he had since his latest arrival to Earth, sadly moved from California back to New England for college. He kept close contact with his old friends, but as the weeks went by, he began making equally as good new friends.

While at sea as part of the education for his nautical major, he met a very good person who surprisingly swiftly, went from classmate to best friend in under two months. This mans name was Ben. Ben is a tall guy, dirty blond hair and not tan at all, born and raised in the north, it was hard to do. He always seemed to be the life of any party. Hang out for longer than a few minutes and see if your not rolling on the ground laughing hysterically.

Everything seemed totally fine, until one night, disaster struck. Anthony was in the dorm, and about to see if Ben wanted to go off campus for lunch, when he was no where to be found. It was night, and only some of the lights inside were burning. His roommate answered the door.

"Are you looking for Ben? I have not seen him for six hours." he answered. I asked him to give Ben a call, but there was no answer. Still re-assuring myself, there couldn't possibly be anything actually wrong here, I return to my own room. A few minutes later, and there's a knock. It's my own roommate. Kal, a very southern-like, horse riding outdoor person, tells me that Ben had gone home, seeing him leave as he returned just now after his last class.

To Anthony's horror, it turns out Ben was alot more sad and feeling lonely than he let on. He tried calling but there was no answer. The time was close to midnight right at the beginning of a new to Anthony, his newly made friend was in grave danger. But, danger brought by himself, on purpose. As more time went by still with no sign of Ben Anthony's heart rate went through the roof. Horrified for a close friend's life a brother, Anthony ran out of the building talking to no one, and tried to reach him. Finally he got a hold of him on the phone as he was running to find him, and there they had a long talk. I never take this sort thing lightly, and it was even harder to think that someone as awesome and nice as Ben was thinking about it. I had to do something, I would never be able to live with my self if I didn't. By the end of it, the first thing that popped into Anthony's mind for a solution, was to somehow bring him to Oz the next time, if there was a next time.


	2. Chapter 2

Anthony remembered after a few weeks that not only did Glinda give the Key to the Emerald City back to him, but that he was also able to use his own magic on Earth. So, he waited for the right moment to let Ben know Anthony was indeed a Wizard. More popularly known in Oz, as the Blue Wizard.

One day, Ben and Anthony were walking around a super mart, just relaxing and enjoying the short time off from school, when a very odd thing happened.

We were walking in a wine aisle, and all of a sudden an incredibly stunning woman walked around the corner, wearing all red, and had very dramatic pointed eyebrows and long orange hair. She somehow knew I was looking for a very specific brand of champagne, not to buy just to discover in person. This particular botttle is typically used only by one famous British Cruise Line, Cunard, because of its incredibly hard to brew nature, and incredibly hard to buy price tag. The strange woman pointed its trademark green bottle and orange label immediately and said to me,

"That champagne is hiding better than Ozma ever dreamed of isn't it? Of course that would have to mean specifically that the bottle somehow changed from champagne to wine, but what am I saying, you already know that don't you, Wizard?" she offered the bottle to me and I felt like somehow this stranger was trying to insult me through a supposedly fictional story, I knew better, but no one else should! And how did she know my name? And specifically implying that Ozma not only was missing for hundreds of years, but how she was hidden, disguised as a Boy named Tip. No one in Oz except Glinda figured that one out…

I tried to insult her back.

"No thanks, last time I held a liquid, a woman dressed sort of like you died, crazy huh? Who knew water could be so, powerful? Of course, I did have help, from a bubble!" My instincnt worked, and the woman made a weird face and walked away with the champagne. Ben was totally confused, and a little freaked out.

"OK, what the hell was that all about? Ozma? People dieing from water? Anthony, I know you like Oz and all that, but come on, that was embarrassing," he said. I smiled. I was hoping that little interaction would spark his curiosity. I was also a little afraid, this woman sure knew alot about Ozma, and her mysterious dissappearance, who the hell was this? Clearly a not so good person, from Oz specificall...

"Follow me I want to show you something," We ran out and drove back to my dorm. Then walked a little bit to get away from public eye to a near by forest, and sat down on a rock.

"Alright Im gonna do something and I don't want you to freak out, or think I'm crazy, alright?"

"Ok…" And he waited. I held my hand out, and in a rain of glitter, the restored Altar staff appeared, a bit taller than my self, and with a huge glowing sapphire in the middle of the curved ovular branches. Ben looked in atonement. Then I gestured my hand from the top of my head, down to my feet, and in a poof of more glitter, I was wearing my Oz robes, the bright white one that slowly faded to a light sky blue at the bottom. Then I took the Key out from my pocket and showed it to him.

He noticed the gold letters O Z forming the handle, and I explained about my three adventures, and the Witches, the Ruby Slippers, The Nome King and Langwidere, Glinda, Ozma, etc. At the end of it, which took a while, he said,

"Why are you showing me this though? It's cool, but what's your point?" Ben inquired. I took a deep breath.

"I have a hunch, that in order for you to be squared with your family, you need to learn that now it is ok for you to stand up to them and assert your self. That doesn't mean strike them down, it means hold your ground, do what is right for you, and help your self, because it seems as though, they won't."

"I can see that, I do pretty much do what they want just to make them proud, it never really works as much as I wanted, but still. But, again, what does that have to do with Oz?"

I can't explain it exactly. But the point of people going from Earth to Oz, is to do what you're doing. You gp there and there is always some Witch or other enemy that is everything you fear. It is hard, and people die, other gravely wounded, some don't return. But whatever happens, there will always be the Good ones behind you, trying to teach you what you need to be a better person in your life on Earth, through missions for Ozma in Oz." I explained. Ben was quiet, I could tell he was intently listening to every word I said, and was thinking about what would happen if he went or stayed. I also explained to him that normally what I was doing would be against the Oziad, the book of Law in Oz, and that as a result according to it, the act of telling another Earthling USUALLY is enough to prevent that person from ever returning. However, the last time Anthony went to Oz, Ozma Tippetarius, Queen of Oz, granted him political power as "The Blue Wizard". Furthermore, Lady Glinda the Good gave him for the final time, the Key to the Emerald City. These acts according to Ozian law, are enough to give him the right to ask whomever he chooses to accompany him in Oz, as long as agrees to two things. It must be explicitly the person's conscious decision, and if Oz is declined for the person, Oblivion Juice is to be given, to have their memory wiped of the conversation for good.

"If you decide to go, I will go with you. Oz is enormous, and if there is some new Witch out there, you're gonna need help. And because of the time difference, when your mission with Ozma is complete, you come back at precisely two seconds before you left, but with your new mindset." Ben stood up.

"You know what then, lets go. Right now. I'm still skeptical, but if it works, then I'd be dumb not to try it right?" Ben and I agreed. I took out the Key, and said as I did a few adventures prior,

"Send us safe, me and you, to the Emerald City, and to Earth we say adieu" I held the key tightly, and after I said the chant, the Key lit up brightly, then dimmed and nothing birds all flew away cawing and screehing, which did make the event a little more eerie.

"Ok now what?" Ben asked. I told him to hold onto something, and he grabbed hold of the unhanded part of my staff. The ground shook. He looked a little afraid, then started panicking. Trees were violently shaking and the ir wood trunks moaning with the unexpected pressure changes. The Wind and rain and thunder came, and lightning struck the forest, causing a fire. Ben let go of the staff and tried to run away, but then a burning tree landed in front of him and he came back.

"ANTHONY THERE'S A FIRE AND AN EARTHQUAKE WE GOTT GET OUTTA HERE NOW!"

"NO, THIS IS SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN, YOU GO TO OZ THROUGH A STORM! GET BEHIND ME!" I whispered a charm, and the shield formed from my staff. A large silver sphere protected us from the fire and falling trees.

The ground was shaking more violently and all of a sudden it started bending in and out, up and down, imitating the ocean. Then with more rain and fire and thunder and lightning, the ground opened up, and the movement of the ground created a steep incline pointing down into the opening. The incline became too steep to stand, and we fell off our feet, and I almost lost my staff again. The tree rolled closer to us, and we held onto the fallen tree, as lightning struck the opening, forming a rainbow inside.

"Alright Ben, whenever you're ready let go and jump in!" I told him. He looked at me and laughed.

"No, you're joking. Anthony this is friggin ridiculous, were gonna kill ourselves out here!"

"BEN IT'S A PORTAL TO OZ! NOW JUMP!" I laughed again and said finally that we'd jump simultaneously.

"Alright on three. One, two, three!" We let go, and fell right in the middle of the rainbow. Darkness. Brightness. Light headed, and finally blacked out. Space and time passing, the sun and moon behind, we hit something rock hard, which painfully woke us up.


	3. Chapter 3

We were on the Yellow Brick Road, and very close to the Emerald City, but still not within the Palace walls. I slowly gained consciousness, and stood up, using my staff for balance. I looked around and saw some past important landmarks. The destroyed remains of Kiamo Ko to the left, Lake Chorge to my right, and Mockbeggar Hall just behind me.

Ben slowly got up and saw the Yellow Brick Road, and the no longer stormy, but still threatening looking Mountains of the Kells, and the enormous Emerald City about five miles ahead.

"Ok so as is standard here, we have to go to the Emerald City now, to meet with Lady Glinda the Good, and hopefully Ozma as well, there is always a reason why were sent here." I helped him up, and we at first just walked silently, still affected by the travel.

Tired, hungry and weak, we arrived at the Emerald City and because of my Ozian past, were waved in all the way through to the Throne Room. While we were climbing up the stairs, I told him about Ozma and Glinda. To bow, address them by their titles, and to be as detailed and honest as possible whatever they ask.

A new Captain of the guard, Captain Jinjuria, introduced herself to me, she was previously involved with aiding Glinda in defeating Langwidere.

"Well congratulations Captain, very good!" I shook her hand and she stopped us.

"Wait a minute, I haven't met your new friend," she said.

"I'm Ben, I'm a friend of-" Captain Jinjuria interrupted.

"You're Ben? The Witch's Ben? Ozma demands an audience with you immediately." She slammed the spear on the ground and went back to attention.

"Ben and I exchanged worried faces, and I rushed to the Throne Room with Ben following beside. When I got to the same huge emerald glass doors, they opened magically. Lady Glinda was not here yet, but Ozma was, her back facing us looking out the window.

"Ozma, great to see you again, how have you been?" I greeted, after bowing. Ozma turned around and greeted me with a hug. Then she saw Ben and knew who he was of course, by process of elimination, but was never introduced.

"Lady Ozma this is my newest friend, Ben." Ben bowed, and then she shook his hand and greeted him as well.

"You are the one that this new Witch wants," Ozma said.

"Wait a minute, can someone explain all this to me please what's going on?" Ben said. And we did. Ozma and I took turns telling the history of Oz, and all the both horrible and good events that took place. Ozma then said to me that there was a new urgent matter that has been brought to her attention, the incidents with the Fountain, which we saw when we entered the city, and the Mirror of Mirrors in Gillikin Forest. She told us everything she knew, and told us her suspicions. Ben stepped forward and told Ozma about the strange woman in the store, and I finished saying that I had a hunch it may have been Langwidere.

"No, it is not. This new Witch is the late, Mombi Noskilwin, of Ev. The same one that trapped me when I was eight years old, and murdered my father Pastoria. After you Natalee and Glinda forced her to change me back, all Glinda did was break her staff, to a devoted Witch, that won't stop her from re-gaining power. She is quite powerful Anthony, in an area of magic I never look at because of its lethality. Time is precious, to attempt to control it is extremely dangerous. She could re-write history with a simple spell." Queen Ozma said while pacing. Anthony was confused though.

"Im not trying to be rude here, but Ozma, Mombi is very very old, so old in fact, that when Glinda and I met her to change you back, she was really hunched over. How can someone like this be a threat to you?" I pointed out.

"That was before. I fear she has somehow figured out how to make herself young again. But I warn you Anthony, now that she is so much younger, she will look so much different from before, that you won't recognize her. She is a threat to me personally, because now that she is the only, to my knowledge, black magicked person out there, she may want to get rid of me and place herself as Queen. Either way, she'll be eager to meet with you and Glinda, Anthony,"

"I'm sure, well, I think an investigation is in order, if we find those two Gypsies, they might be of use as well,"

"Very good idea. Ben you look like you have something to say, what is it?"

"Alright, well what does she want with me, why am I in her plan I just got here," Ben said.

"Well, that I don't know yet, it doesn't make sense to me. All I know about that is that in her view, you'd be an easy target because you're new here," Anthony thought that was a little harsh. Thinking someone is an "easy target" just because they're new. So he nudged Ben, to get him to stand up, perfect time to do it. But before he could continue, Ozma already did.

"But that brings me to my new mission for you two. I want you both to go into the Gillikin Forest, and investigate the situation. Look for any clues that might lead you to an explanation. And if you find Mombi her self, keep her there, don't let her teleport away, or come to my City. Also, Ben, you need a weapon and protection. So first, go to Gillikin and seek help from Lady Glinda the Good. And Anthony, I urge you, stay away from that Mirror, and don't dare drink the water from the Fountain, I don't care if it's the only source of water in all of Oz, you will drink the dew on the grass before you even look in the Fountain's direction! Is that clear, both of you?" Her Majesty Ozma asked.

"Yes your Ozness," I agreed. Ben bowed his head and said

"For the Queen," and recovered from the bow.

"Alright good. I don't intend to boss you around, its only that I worry about you, this will be dangerous. Now, you have your orders, if you should need my assistance for anything, Anthony has the Visionarys you can use to contact me. Ozspeed my friends, farewell and good luck, be safe," She wished us luck, success and safety and we left the Throne Room, and exited the palace.

"Ok so Who is Glinda? The witch were trying to kill?" asked Ben.

"No! Oh my gosh Ben, Glinda is the Good one, Mombi is the new one we have to hunt. You'll like Glinda, come on," We walked the rest of the way, and reached the Shiz section of the City walls, connected to the Yellow Brick Road, heading North.

"Over there, to our right, you see that big lake in the distance? That's where my ex killed the Witch the first time. And this huge field were walking in right now, was where the Battle of Oz took place, but beyond those mountains, is the deadly desert." I showed him.

"The deadly desert?" Ben asked.

"Yes its thousands of miles of endless desert, and any living thing that touches it turns to sand, but up there dead ahead, is the palace of Lady Glinda Arduenna Upland, Emerita of the throne and now Ozma's standby in any emergency or serious threat," I explained. Ben was beginning to understand, the only thing he didn't know was geography.

A few days later and we reached the Haunted Forest, which is the only thing the Wicked Witch of the West created that is still the same. It is part of the Gillikin Forest, but with one exception, this is where Cloud Swamp once dwelled. The Swamp its self remains sealed with now cooled lava which has turned to rock from Anthony's rage when Natalee's Ozmist betrayed him. This is also where the Mirror of Mirrors lays.

"We are now entering the Haunted Forest. But don't worry, the Wicked Witch is dead, nothing will harm us in here now. We should stop here until tomorrow because from this point forward, we hike up the Pertha Hills up to the base of Mount Runcible, to Glinda's Manor." Anthony waved his hand at a pile of logs Ben had gathered, and created a fire.

"That's pretty cool Anthony how'd you do that?"

"When you stay in Oz long enough, the Land's magic stays with you a bit,"

"That's cool, so tomorrow- what was that?" Ben froze. I put out the fire, and threw my robe on him, making him invisible temporarily. With my staff ready, I scoped out the area.

"Mage, well done come closer," I could see no one but clearly the Mirror was talking to Mirror had a very low voice, and was as clear as if it were a perosn indeed. The Mirror was also enormous. Three times the height of a human, it was surrounded by gold sculptures of Saints depicted in the stained glass windows of Cloister of the Good (repaired Cloister of Saint Glinda), and the mirror was not reflective in the slightest. Instead, it was a bewitched black liquid that kept its shape contained by magic, and when it spoke, ripples came from the center.

"Let the Mirror show the truth that hides in your heart," said the Mirror of Mirrors attempting to lure us to it. Or, so I thought. I waved my hand again and the robe returned to me, and Ben said,

"Didn't Ozma say to not go to the mirror?" What are we doing?"

"Yeah, but I don't think it's talking to us, lets stay here and watch," ben shrugged his shoulders and looked for a place to hide.

Then I did see someone. A woman wearing all different shades of red, on a gown that was masked by fog a bit. She has pronounced shoulder boards, and bell shaped sleeves. Atop her head rests a sharp looking crown made entirely out of gold, and her fingernails lit up like small red eyes. She was very haggard, and had white as snow hair, and liver spots on her arms, and hunched over decreasing her height by one half. Instantly I knew, this was Mombi, in her true form.

"Holy shit Ben, there she is, that's Mombi Noskilwin,I knew it! Hide!" I loudly whispered. He just dropped to the ground like someone kicked his knees, and hid behind a bush, but bent the branches so he could spy, I did the same, but behind a tree stump.

Mombi made it now to the Mirror and with a frail, shaky voice, spoke to the Mirror,

"Mirror, stir and rythe, wake your power in time, make the moon reverse, restore the old to young," And with that, the Mirror replied,

"Very well Master Mombi, drink now from the Grail of Roquat, the water from the Forbidden Fountain, and you shall be granted eternal youth, however, you must continue to drink from the Grail, or else it will fail," The Mirror simplified his answer, not telling how often she must drink, and suddenly, she turned away, and almost tripped on a tree branch. Then, a stone goblet formed atop the boulder near her, and she picked it up with both hands. When she drank, a terrible high pitched screeching noise echoed throughout the forest, and a bright orange light shined out of her as her back straightened, her hair turned reddish blond, and her skin smoother and tanned. Her voice now was softer, and she had an accent, much like that of Germany back on Earth. With Mombi now in her magicked form, she looked more like a Oz-Witch. Her dress was red silk, lined in gold, and had a navy blue sash that draped her shoulder, which tied in the back to a cape. The cape was black, and had a hood. Her dress was fitted at the waist, and flared in the skirt. The fabric was thick and shiny, like dragon scales. The sleeves went to her wrists, and were drooped like medieval gowns of Earth. She wore a very ornate web of diamonds around her neck, and a tall, golden and pointed crown. She carried no magic item it seemed, and looked very intimidating, Ben and I got goose bumps as we watched her rise, with her younger spine.

"Thank you Mirror, I can do what need be done," she finished, and the Mirror silenced, the light went out, and the fog lifted.

I gestured to Ben to keep watching and make sure she left with out seeing us. While Ben was keeping watch, I turned around and went to a different tree to get a better view. Ben looked back to where I was and didn't see me, and panicked.

"Anthony? Where'd you go?" He whispered. Then, fatally, he stood up. Looking around, he saw Mombi's figure seize walking forward. Anthony was still no where to be found.

Ben turned again, and breathing down his neck cold frozen breath was Mombi Noskilwin.

"So, you come at last, tell me Ben, how is life at home?" And she started laughing, a creepy, two voiced laugh.

"Leave me alone, I am not here to fight you I just need to get to Glinda the Good for a meeting," Ben tried explaining. Perhaps she was reasonable, and not insane like Anthony said Elphaba was.

"I see, well, I shan't keep you much longer, I best be on my way,"

"HOLD IT WOMAN, What did you do to Anthony?"

"I just, did a little something, it was nothing really, just remember to use Fiat Spira Permoveo or your little RUNT WHO KILLED THE WITCH OF THE WEST, WILL DIE!" She laughed hysterically, and cast a firebomb on the ground in front of her, and in a smoky flameless cloud, disappeared.

Ben coughed from the sut and sulfur, and looked at the ground inadvertently as he choked on the foul wicked air. Ben looked down again as a green jar that spilled out a little bit of a white sparkling powdery substance came into his view.

The label of course read, "Powder of Life" and he put the lid back on and searched for Anthony. As he was walking he saw a statue of a guy sitting down behind a tree stump, holding a familiar looking staff.

"Holy shit that's him, what the hell," And he looked at the jar, and thought, what the hell why not maybe it'll work.

"Fyate speerah purmavio" nothing happened.

"Umm, Fiat Spira Permovio?" still nothing.

"AHHH FIAT SPIRA PERMOVEO" Then the stone cracked and in a small dust cloud disappeared, making Anthony fall off his knees on his back, and coughing.

"So that was your first conversation with an Oz villain," I said standing back up.

"Yeah what a raging jack ass, I'd love to know what I did to her, I mean what the hell, why am I a target?" He asked.

"I don't know but it's weird that she helped you though, almost like she wanted that to happen,"

"I feel like we don't really know what we're doing, and, I still need my own weapon, I want to fight that Witch next time we meet!" Ben said. I smiled, looking up.

There was a wonderful right pink bubble coming towards us. The light filled the forest, and Ben held his hand in front of his face until the bubble landed a few feet in front of him, and gracefully popped, revealing a blinding white light, that dimmed to show Lady Glinda the Good, wearing her light purple gown, and red rose crown, holding her red rose topped staff. Ben was speechless. Not even knowing if for sure this was Glinda, he could tell she was important, and on the Good side, and out of respect, bowed and with his mouth dropped, just stared widely. Anthony bowed low to the ground, and kissed her hand.

"It's good to see you Glinda," Anthony smiled as she blushed and smiled back, closing Ben's mouth with a light touch of her hand.


	4. Chapter 4

Lady Glinda greeted Ben, and then she held his hand. Ben was taken aback by her stunning appearance, and impressive entrance. Anthony was smiling profusely. When Glinda held Ben's hand between her own, she closed her eyes for a second and Ben turned at me, wondering what she was doing. She opened her eyes again.

"You hunger, and, there is a Witch after your," Lady Glinda's smile faded, and she stressed the urgency of our going with her. "Come with me, I will help you. We have much to talk about as well," Lady Glinda foretold. Ben was worried now, and saw Anthony's sympathetic face. I couldn't stand having such a good friend being in such danger that he didn't understand. She held him close to her side, and I stood on her other side. The bubble formed again, and then popped inside her manor. Waiting on the table, was a wonderful meal of roast beef, mashed potatoes, and red wine, and green beans or broccoli. She ate turkey roasted, with rice and corn on the cob. She too had wine, and we ate a delicious meal prepared by Glinda herself.

"I did this with out magic you know! I'm sorry, I know we have more important things to discuss, Im just pleased, please begin. Firstly, tell me about your new friend, Ben is it? Quite the name these days though not for a good reason I fear," Ben looked up from his meat, and then spoke.

"Yes my name is Ben, I met Anthony on a ship out at sea as part of a school I used to go to, turns out our taste in ships, movies and things are almost identical," Glinda smiled. Not showing her teeth, but tilting her head slightly, she was beautiful. Her perfectly sized curls in her golden hair went down to her shoulders, and the red roses made her look naturally beautiful. I blushed, noticing that she noticed my starring at her for so long.

"We got pretty close kinda fast, but he's a good guy, it's this Mombi character that needs dealing with right now," I said.

"Speaking of which, we just saw her using the mirror to change her form, she drank the water from the fountain!" Ben exclaimed. Glinda dropped her napkin.

"WHAT? That water is cursed! You know that water is the source of the water that Dorothy used to try and kill the Witch, it also as you know, forces the drinker to rapidly age, to instant death, like poor eight year old Calan from Shiz Elementary last winter. What else? Does she have a magic item?"

"Umm, it doesn't look like it, wait, I did notice her fingernails, were glowing bright red, like," Ben responded thinking of what to compare them to.

"Rubies?" Asked Glinda.

"Yes, yes like rubies, how'd you know?" Ben was intrigued.

"I had a hunch that they really are rubies from the Ruby Slippers, she spent a lot of time with the Nome King, who it turned out, wore the second Ruby Slipper the whole time, so it is very likely that she has some of their rubies. Don't quote me on that though,"

"Yeah she turned Anthony to stone for a brief period, and then gave me this to help him," Ben reached in his pocket and showed her the Powder of Life,"

"Hmmmm, interesting. Anthony anything to add?" Glinda posed.

"I think that's pretty much it, you know what Ozma told us," Anthony said thinking. Glinda squinted at Ben.

"What?" he said.

"I wonder if she sees something in you, tell me Ben, have you ever seen this woman before?" she replied, thinking she knew the answer.

"well, I'd have to see her young and clearly, it was dark and foggy out tonight so I- oh ok that works," Glinda mid sentence separated her hands that were holding each other on top the table, and an image of Mombi when she was young appeared between them. Ben's hair turned a lighter shade of blond.

"Oh my god, that's my mother," Ben said. I was totally lost.

"Wait a minute, what? How can Mombi, who is also known as Elphaba's grandmother, also be an earthling's mother?" I asked Glinda.

"Well, it's a long story, but to make it short, when the Wizard knew her, she focused her powers on time. Time travel, time manipulation, you name it, anything and everything with time she had the power. So one day, a few years after people forgot about Ozma, she made a disruptance in the Oz-Earth time space continuum, hoping to prevent Dorothy from surviving her next trip here. Unfortunately, what she really did, was basically re-write time, to create two separate Mombi's. One on Earth known as Ben's mother, and one here in Oz a very powerful Time Witch known as Mombi Noskilwin. That's why she's after you, you're related to her. She is the same person no matter where you meet her, whether it be Earth or Emerald City, same Witch. Also, she wants deep down desperately to get rid of me for number one, knowing all of this, number two, being the one who took her power away from the start and 3, brought Ozma back." Ben looked at Glinda and then me, and then down at the table.

"Wow, it all makes so much more sense now, I always wondered why my mom never once had a clock or calendar or anything to do with time in our house. Also that's why she never liked looking in the mirror, but every time she passed one, she'd stretch the skin on her face out to clear away the wrinkles," Ben pieced together everything.

"There you have it. And just to clarify her method of rejuvination, she has to from this moment onward, go to the Mirror and drink the Water from the Fountain, which now scientists are calling Water of Oblivion, and say that certain chant. If she misses drinking the fountain, she will slowly go back to her true age. Lurline only knows how long she's been doing this. But one more thing about Mombi. I don't know for sure, but I can pretty much guarantee that when you find the two Gypsies, they'll be dead, and no longer have a soul. I think that's how Mombi gets her power, by stealing the souls of those who already have power." Glinda finished.

"Wow, that's… WOW," Ben said.

"Pretty twisted if you ask me," I added. Glinda stood, as did me and Ben slowly after, and Glinda excused herself.

"Which brings me to my next objective, Ben you need a weapon, and you both need protection from the soul stealing Mombi, so wait right here," Lady Glinda left the room, and Ben and I moved from the table, to the sitting room in front of a fire place, above which was an enormous painting of what Oz looked like when it was first founded by Ozma Initiata.

Glinda returned with a huge very impressive mace composed of all steel, but the spiked ball for hitting was studded with rubies, emeralds, and silver. In her other hand was a blue crystal sword, with a white leather wrapped handle, and in the crown of the handle was a sapphire similar to the one in my staff providing the magic. Tucked under her arm was a glass jar of a liquid that changed colors, and was very cold, so cold, that there was ice on the cap. She also draped a cloke over her second arm trying to carry all this stuff into the room we moved into.

"Ok Ben you first, come here dear. Now for me this thing weighs in at about 100 stones, but for you, it will be light as a hair, but as hard as dragon claws. Go ahead give it a couple swings,, my Manor is self- repairing. Also, this cloak is for you, it will help you hide whenever the occasion comes, and disguise you perfectly as your surroundings." Ben grabbed hold of the magic mace, and all the gems lit up brightly at first, then dimmed a tad. She was right, with one hand he cold lift this mace which was bigger than his head, to the chandelier above him. He gave it one quick swing when he saw some notes about Mombi on the table, and the table shattered into a million pieces, and then those pieces exploded. Then he put on the robe, and it grew magically to fit him perfectly. It was a dark green robe with silver lining.

"WOW, this is friggin sweet, thank you," Ben said, and continued practicing as the table now fixed its self in a blink of an eye. He dropped the mace and shouted,

"Holy cow no way! Ok this place rocks," and then continued. Glinda and I laughed and she showed my new weapon.

"Anthony this is the sword of the great, Oz Pastoria, Ozma's father, who was the greatest King Oz had ever seen. This sword is magical in a few ways. The blade will spark if enemies approach, and it is unbreakable. It will never cut you or anyone you love, but if it feels the presence of those you call enemies, it will burrow deep into their flesh with every hit," Glinda took the sword and demonstrated.

"Watch this, Ben don't worry nothing is going to happen," Ben was freaked out! It was a pretty large sword, and she attempted to thrust the blade at least close to his back, but instead, the sword fell to the ground immediately, and would remain there until you said to it,

"I intend them no ill will," only then would one be able to pick up the sword.

"Also very cool, thank you Lady Glinda," I said and Ben turned around standing beside me now and waiting to see what was next as the table behind him repaired its self again.

"That's so cool, I'm sorry I want one," Ben said laughing at himself.

"This is very important. You each must drink one sip every day, and swallow it all. It is called Soul Sealer, and forms a protective shell around you to prevent Mombi from taking your soul, but I still caution, it will be painful and horrifying even still."

"Well, that was pleasant, so thank you for the gifts, we should start going now," Ben said. Glinda offered to come with us, but I insisted we would be alright, and would call for her should we need more help.

"I will be watching over you throughout the journey, Good luck friends," And I ran back to her for a hug, then exited with Ben.

"So, how do you like the nicest, kindest and most powerful sorceress in Oz?" I asked.

"Dude, she's got an awesome mansion! And she's so nice too! Very refreshing to have her here, especially with the evil Mombi,"

"Yeah I know, and she's beautiful too," I blushed again and Ben smiled, squinting at me, noticing. I quickly changed the subject.

"So where do we go now? We have a lot to do where should we start?" Ben asked, holding his mace over his shoulder and laughed.

"Well, I think we need to find out more about Mombi and her powers. More specifically, if we could find out a weakness, then we'd be perfect. Let's investigate the Forest for the Gypsies. You still have the Powder of Life right?" I asked.

"SHIT!" Ben yelled and held an empty pocket open.

"WHAT! OH MY GOD BEN-" He smiled and in his other hand showed me the jar.

"Oh gees Ben DON'T DO THAT! Gosh," We both laughed and continued walking East, towards the Forest. Having just left Glinda's palace, we were descending Mount Runcible this time. It was a very gray morning. Looked like one giant cloud covered the entire sky. The only color coming from us.

We walked for a while at a steady pace, until sunset, and the gray turned orange. We rested at the railroad tracks that connected Frottica to Glinda's Palace and on the other end, back to Shiz. I slammed my staff into the dirt of the mountain side, and placed my hand over the sapphire, letting go it lit brightly blue, providing light for us while we rested for a bit on the tracks.

"This is a pretty awesome place Anthony, but I CAN'T BELIEVE MOMBI'S MY MOM!" He made a really animated face and I couldn't help but laugh at it.

"Why are you laughing? Oh. Yeah, big surprise right? The person who kicked me out of her house being an actual Witch, who knew right?" Then he turned serious and I stopped laughing.

"You know that's not the only thing she did, lock me out. When I was little and got sick, she'd lock me in my room so I wouldn't "infect the rest of her household". But more than that, I've never had a mother that actually cares about me. I'm always a burden or a waste of time. She'll actually punish me sometimes just because I don't want the life she plans for me!"

"I feel like you do everything you can for her sake, and its never good enough," I said.

"YEAH! It makes me so mad, and then when I tell her what I want, she's disappointed in me. It hurts, but what's worse is because she knows I don't want what she does, she won't let me do anything! But you know what helps? Knowing there are some good people out there that are always gonna be supporting, like you," I got extremely humble and bowed my head a tad.

"Well, that will change Ben, she can't keep an Eagle in a cage forever," before I could finish the metaphor, we both saw sparks flying off my sword resting on my knee.


	5. Chapter 5

Ben stared at the sparks, which were red and after about a minute, stopped. Anthony looked around for Mombi, to our knowledge she was the only enemy, so looking for a woman, I saw nothing.

The sparks went off again, and this time I drew my sword as Ben grabbed his mace. Then I saw something moving,

"Over there behind the train platform, do you see it? What the hell is it?" I rhetorically asked. Ben looked over there and squinted trying to see better in the pitch black forest.

"I can't tell it's too dark," he said. I took that as a order and heaved my staff out of the dirt and pointed its light in the direction we were looking. In the distance were about a dozen skeletons. But not funny animated skeletons kids dress up for haloween as. Creepy, blood stained, cracked skulled, and bewitched Skeletones, no doubt Mombi's first attempt at an army. These were intimidating admittedly, but as Ben said,

"These are gonna be fun to kill," we high fived and immediately charged after them.

"For the Queen!" Ben cheered.

"For the Queen indeed!" I agreed and filled with confidence we fought.

I used my staff first casting shots of plasma and poison to slow them down, while Ben swung vigorously at trees he was passing, all of which fell behind him as we ran towards the Skeletones.

Unknown to us, Mombi was hiding way above us in the canopy of the forest, watching, and waiting.

We met the Skeletones which were biting at our chests, and beating us with steel clubs, attempting to eat our hearts. They were quite strong, and one of them hit my back which was already sore from not enough sleep, and I fell for a moment. Ben kept fighting the Skeletones and succeeded in destroying three of them. One was completely turned to dust and miniscule scraps of bone, which then exploded near the other Skeletones, and they too crumbled. Others were still coming though and Anthony got back up.

"Come on Anthony, I'm doin all the work here!" Ben encouraged. I swung my staff quickly in one hand, firing fast and rapid shots of electricity and fire simultaneously, setting ablaze two of them, and shocking till the bones couldn't bear it out of two more.

Still more Skeletones came, and again their steel clubs hurt like hell. They tried swinging at our heads but I cast at them too quickly, or Ben smashed them to dust.

Again I spun my staff, along with the sword this time, and sliced three in half, while exploding two others. Ben discovered his mace had magic attacks as he spun his own weapon, and the rubies flew off, and drained lava all over about six of them, then returned to their spots and recharged.

"Nicely done mate!" I edged. Then it hit me. Every army needs a leader right? Well, where was this army's leader? Who or What was the Leader? The answer, was Ben's deepest fear over all others.

We defeated the last six Skeletones together but in the middle, Ben got hit on the knee, almost shattering his own bone, and fell. At which point I yelled, "ENOUGH! BE GONE!" And slammed my staff on the ground, creating a shock wave type explosion that destroyed all of them at once.

"Ben, are you alright?" I asked him, he was grabbing at his knee in pain, but was ok, and nodded. "Can you get up?" I offered my arm to help him. He was fine, but I still worried that he may have broken it, and he limped.

Mombi watched from above, and grinned to herself as she summoned her newly appointed leader for her Skeletone Army.

"We have to get a move on, come on Ben, you can do it," I told him.

"Why, can't we just stay here for the night?" He asked.

"NO Ben, we have to move, there's no time to explain, we gotta hurry!" Ben was still trying to stand up right using my arm as balance. I was about to just carry him to get the hell outta here, but it was too late. The air froze, ice covered everything, and nearby flowers died, their color fading to brown, and then wilting. Ben's knee hurt even more and I heard a crack, it broke now. He screamed in agony, and fell off my arm onto the now snow covered ground. I looked behind me, and fainted immediately.

After a short period, Ben's painful scream woke me again, and Standing still to my left, was a very wide winged, and black smoke formed a cloak with the hood drawn. This figure too was a boney skeletone, but different. He had red narrow eyes, the only thing visible under the hood, and the cloak was torn in areas, showing the pristine, and clean dark grey bones underneath.

Ben stopped screaming, but he was crying the pain was so horrible. He sat up, as did I, and couldn't look away. I tried a conversation.

"Who are you?" there was nothing. Ben and I looked at each other, then back where the figure was, and it was gone. I looked again and it was right at our feet, still not touching us though.

I stood up, and drew my sword.

"I am Anthony the Blue Wizard and Guardian of Ozma, agent for Lady Glinda the Good, and this is my friend, Be-Max," I remembered with a scared voice that if I told this thing who he really was, Ben would surely be taken away. No questions asked. Mombi watched intently and said to herself, clever lad.

"And I am Lousepher, the Angel of Death, and High Reaper of the Netherlands," I remember looking at a map of Oz with Glinda one summer, and never said anything, but to Oz's North East, there was a nation called the Netherlands. Separated by the unproven Ocean, and the deadly Desert, travel between Oz and the Netherlands, I thought was impossible. Clearly not.

Ben couldn't move.

"I see, what is your purpose in Oz High Reaper?" I asked, wrong choice.

"I kill all those that live, Lead all those that die, and torture all in between," Lousepher replied. His voice was very hard to understand, so he spoke slowly. There were it sounded, six voices speaking at once, each one deeper and raspier than the last.

"You have hurt my friend and impeded my mission, by order of OZMA AND EMERITA GLINDA, I ORDER YOU TO DEPART, AND RETURN TO YOUR NATION" I stood in front of Ben, refusing to let anything more happen to him. Lousepher stepped back and spread his wings which were black, torn, and dripping blood on the white snow. I began to cast my most powerful spell. To Redirect the Grimm.

"I am a servant of the Lady Glinda, follower of our God and Queen Ozma, THE DARK ARTS WILL NOT AFFECT HIM, ANGEL OF HELL!" I yelled the spell, and my staff lit red, and a shield surrounded Ben. This one he could not go through, nothing could.

Instantly, black smoke swirled faster and faster on Lousepher's face, and went out his mouth, down to the ground towards Ben. Lousepher yelled with his six voices, and all the Trees turned to ash in this part of the forest. My spell was working, the damage done to Ben was redirected before it hit him, but it was hard to continue. I must, I must continue.

Lousepher then began another spell. With his bony arms ut stretched, his fingers turned to flames, and immediately engulfed me.

It didn't burn, it was a different kind of fire, not even hot at all. Then I screamed. This was what Glinda warned us about before. The flames from Lousepher's hand were trying to grab and pull my soul out, but to do that, had to tear open the soul's shell, my body.

Bloodstained my white robe on my back and I collapsed. I still kept the spell on Ben, but couldn't defend my self.

Ben couldn't move either because of his knee, but tried anyway.

"NO! Anthony you're not gonna die!" He yelled, and feeling like his whole leg was disintegrating, tried to drag himself over to me, but eventually, couldn't anymore.

Mombi smiled and watched with glee. Then a miracle happened. The Trees returned to their proud state, the snow and ice went away, and the flowers were brighter than before. This time bubbles rained down from the clouds and when they popped, pink roses bloomed. Ben was crying now, seeing what looked like the death of Anthony, and his own pain, but then saw the beauty.

An enormous bright gleaming pink bubble appeared and quickly floated to the ground. The moment it popped, Glinda the Good appeared wearing a crown of huge white feathers on either side, and a light blue gown, with a gold breastplate, and her rose staff.

She with her left hand, put out the Soul Flames, with her right hand, stopped the smoke from trying to take Ben's leg, and with her staff fired continuous shoots of white lightning into Lousepher's chest. The three spells were all cast at the same time, and Mombi now furious, lept down, to confront this woman. But that would take a bit.

Finally, Lousepher's spells stopped, and his wings folded in again.

"HOW dare you! Lousepher YOU WILL STOP THIS AT ONCE! I ORDER YOU TO LEAVE MY COUNTRY AS EMERITA OF THE CROWN AND GUARDIAN OF OZ!" She yelled.

Lousepher laughed, and then from looking up, stared at her.

"You cannot order me to do anything, I am the High Reaper of the Netherlands, and the Angel of Death,"

"YOU SHALL NOT STAY, GO BACK TO THE SHADOW TO YOUR ABHORRANT RAT HOLE WHERE YOU BELONG, BEFORE YOU UTTER ONE MORE BLACK CURSE IN MY PRESENCE SIR!" With that she raised her hands up to the heavens, and still holding the rose staff, spun it once and abruptly stopped it ending its position pointinat him. Then fired a blinding flood of fire, lightning, and plasma. That was enough to send him away, and in a flash of flames, disappeared. Glinda the Good sighed, and wiped the sweat off her brow. Then she rushed over to Ben. Anthony's staff was not lit anymore, and he was still.

"Ben, Ben are you alright?" Glinda cried, worried sick.

"Yes I am ok, I just, my right leg is killing me," Glinda ripped open the leg in his jeans that had that leg. What she saw horrified her. There was black all over his knee, and it ran down to his foot, his knee looked like the devil tried to eat it… Glinda kissed his knee and the pain went away, but the damage was still there and active.

"Thank you,"

"It's not over, Ben I need you to come with me, but for now, take my staff, it should help a little with you leg," Ben grabbed his mace, then used Glinda's staff as a cane and hobbled over to Anthony.

"Anthony? Anthony speak to me! Anthony don't give in, not now, follow my voice," then she began singing in a different language and Anthony gasped loudly and slowly trying to breath again. Ben cried seeing this, as did Glinda. Then he started coughing up blood.

"Ben do you have the Soul Sealer I gave you? Give it to me please, and the powder of life," He gave both jars to her. She summoned a new jar out of nowhere, and poured samples from each jar into it, then told Ben to place the rose into the new jar. When he did, the substance turned into a new potion. The Soul Potion of Life. It was a thick flakey substance that should heal the damage to his soul.

She gave me a little bit, and closed my mouth lifting my head, forcing me to swalllow. I was very thin, bones very easy to notice. But the new potion was beginning to work.

"Gl-ih, Gli-ih, Glinda," I tried to speak, "Is he gone?" I asked, talking about the High Reaper.

"Yes, he's gone, you're coming with me now. Ben gave Glinda her staff back, and then tucked the mace into his robe, and picked Anthony up, and carried him. Glinda had his staff and his sword was still on his belt.

When they turned around, Mombi met them.


	6. Chapter 6

"Leaving so soon, why I just wanted to thank you," She hissed.

"Thank us?" Ben made a disbelieving and irritated look on his face.

"Yes, I want to thank you, for the show! IT WAS QUITE THRILLING, MY ONLY COMPLAINT, IS THE ENDING, NOW GLINDA YOU KNOW BETTER THAN I THE END IS ALL THAT MATTERS! HERE IS YOURS!"

"BEN, TAKE ANTHONY AND GO, GET YOURSELVES OUT OF HERE, I'LL DEAL WITH MOMBI. GO NOW! TO OZMA!" Glinda ordered.

"BUT GLINDA, I CAN STILL-"

"NO!" She flicked her hand at him, and in a small cloud of smoke, teleported him away to the Emerald City.

Glinda and Mombi circled each other, and Glinda took her robes off, allowing for swifter movements.

"I can't wait to show you what I've learned," Mombi said.

"Children first," Glinda insisted. Mombi clapped her hands together and fired lightning all over the ground. Glinda stood in one spot, and her one hand blocked them all.

Mombi screamed and fired all around her, with all her might, and it was powerful, nearby shrubs burned and some trees fell. But Glinda was fine.

"Ok, my turn" Glinda spun her staff firing poison and fire. Then with her free hand, fired lightning. She hit Mombi and sent her down.

"Get up, I haven't got all day, I need to go help Anthony and your son," Mombi looked up at Glinda, and grinned through her messed up firey orange and very thick hair. She got up and ran back over to Glinda, too fast for her to react. She squeezed Glinda's bottom jaw with incredible force, and made her mouth open. Mombi then opened her own mouth, moaning with an echoing thrash, and a ghostlike figure came from her mouth to Glinda's. She was trying to suck Glinda's soul now. Glinda began crying from the sharp pain, but her hands turned to fists, and her tears dried.

"You're so weak, this isn't even helping me," Mombi criticized. Glinda tried to speak, but couldn't yet.

Glinda got thinner, and weaker, and dropped her staff, but was still not one to trifle with. She finally had enough energy to slap her right hand squeezed Mombi's throat tightly, then her other. Mombi's eyes grew large, and then she ended the spell, and collapsed to the floor coughing for air.

"No one takes my soul, only Lurline after judgment day may take that! Get your sad pathetic sham of a Witch out of my Country, and work on your magic! If I see you here again, I promise you it will be your last!" Glinda yelled and ordered. Mombi tripped and fumbled, but ran, and then teleported away.

Glinda sat down for a second, regaining her breath, that was quite a fight, two of them. Then she picked up her staff, and in her bubble went back to the Emerald City, looking for Ben and Anthony.

After about an hour, Glinda ran into Ozma.

"My Queen, where are Ben and Anthony?" she rushed.

"hank heavens you're here follow me Glinda," together they ran, and the entire palace cleared all the hallways for them. Their gowns flowing behind them, and their powerful magic staffs at their side.

They reached the Hospital wing, and Captain Jinjuria was guarding the door to the room. She bowed, and opened the door, but winked at Glinda as she passed.

"Glinda thought nothing of it and saw Ben and Anthony in bed, with the familiar Healing Emeralds around their necks. Both of them able to speak and breathing.

"Anthony, Ben are you alright? What on Oz happened?" asked Ozma kneeling at their beds.

"We were attacked by Mombi's new leader of her army of Skeletones, something you neglected to tell us about," Ben said. Ozma looked down.

"I am so sorry, I forgot about that, at least you're alright," she humbly said.

"It's not your fault, everyone's human, oh, well, I mean in this case, everyone's Ozian," Ben corrected himself and we all laughed a little.

"I'm ok, my leg almost shattered literally, but I'll be fine. I wouldn't be saying that if it weren't for Anthony though," Ben said. Anthony looked over.

"Oh stop, It was Glinda that saved us both, my spell just stalled it," Honestly, though, I felt very humble that Ben thought I was that good before Glinda arrived.

"Yes Glinda thank you, you saved our lives today,"

"It was honestly my duty," Glinda replied. Ozma continued

"So how is Anthony's soul?" She asked Mother Maria, the Doctor now.

"He'll be alright, he just needs to keep praying to his God, Earth has different religions than we do, just to keep praying and he will be fine." She replied.

"Ok good. How much time will this take?" ASked Ozma.

"About a week, they should be good as new," Mother Maria refilled the Emerald with the potion Glinda made, and gave them both a shot of painkillers. Ozma and Glinda exited, and spent the rest of the day, placing Oz under alert for the Kumbric Witch of Oz, Mombi Noskilwin.


	7. Chapter 7

Anthony and Ben the following night still were in the hospital section of the Emerald City. Captain Jinjuria under Ozma's order, was to switch every four hours, from guarding the hospital wig, to guarding the Fountain.

Four hours went by, and another Lieutenant in the Home Guard relieved her.

"Captain, you are relieved, report to the Southstairs Gate, at the Fountain, Commander William will be waiting," replied the Guard. Jinjuria rendered a salute, and Mother Maria looked up from her religious scripture through her half moon reading glasses. Anthony and Ben were sound asleep slowly healing thanks to the Emerald and Glinda's new potion. Then she looked up again. Hanging at the foot of Anthony's bed was his sword, but it was sparking again. She looked closer and took it out of the belt, and the purple sparks flew all over the ground, and fell in the shape of a heart. Mother Maria immediately put her robe on and called for Lady Glinda, no need to wake Ozma before the sun rose. Mother Maria being lurlinian, was very touched by the sparking purple heart spewing from Anthony's crystal sword, but remembered that Glinda was the one who gave it to him, so she ran out and went up to Lady Glinda's wing. Anthony was barely asleep, theloud gasp from Maria when the heart started woke him, but the tranquilising potion that was healing him made him barely conscious. He rubbed his eyes andheard the sparks, and saw the purple magic. Unable to speak, he fell back asleep watching the purple heart light up the room like fireworks.

Outside the Emerald Palace, Jinjuria stood at the foot of the fountain, facing the Pine Barrens. It was a quiet evening. Stars shined bright, and the Moon cast enough light that one's eyes did not need to adjust. Then, she saw movement.

"Halt, in the name Her Ozness!" Jinjuria threatned. The movement within the crops stopped for a second. Then a rush of air was thrown at her, like a Dragon's wings just flapped. The other Guards now turned and faced the direction she was.

An innocent citizen, a Father and his children, came walking by and they waved to the Guards as they passed. They could hear the kids commenting on Jinjuria's particularly large spear compared to all the rest .Commander William who was standing right next to her began talking about Mombi.

"So did you hear about that attack from the Angel of Death?" he asked, trying to make the horrible hours of watch less miserable.

"Anthony and Ben are lucky to be alive," Jinjuria replied.

"Yeah I know, lucky for them Glinda was there," he continued. Jinjuria grew bored now. The commander was taken by surprise as Jinjuria's last comment sounded spiteful.

"Mombi should've killed him when she had the chance in the forest," she said under her breath, forgetting to pretend to be on Ozma's side for a moment…

"What was that?" He asked, sounding shocked to hear it. Apparantly, he wasn't the only one who was shocked to hear Jinjuria wishing Anthony had been killed at his first encounter with Mombi. Whatever it was hiding in the crop field, just let out an enormous roar, shuddering the Emerald City Guards. Jinjuria was convinced now that this thing was a threat, and ordered the platoon to attack.

"AIM, FIRE!" The Guards fired first, hitting nothing in the crop field. Then, Jinjuria fired her spear, and accidentally, missed as the wind carried her spear over to the father walking with his kids. The Father fell over with the enormous spear digging into his back, and Jinjuria screamed. The scream made Lady Glinda walk faster (wearing only her night gown and her robes, with her rose staff, and rose crownof course) to follow Maria and see the sparking purple heart.

"Lady Glinda, come quick, the sword you gave him, its making a heart on the floor!" Maria was excited, but Glinda pretended to be surprised, as if she had been waiting for this.

The thing that was hiding now showed its self. Black as night it's coat was thick and cozy. The tail was curled and a very dark shade of purple, and there was a batch of fur around each hoov, much like Earth's Clydesdales. It's maine was the same color as the tail, but thin and flew in the breeze. The eyes were most unusual. Depending on the lighting, they will appear usually hazel. Sometimes though, when the sun is just right, and she is outside, they look green. This being night however, they looked hazel.

It from a veterenarian's view, was a cross between two animals. A Winged Horse from Gillikin, and a Unicorn from Munchkinland, creating a new breed known as an alicorn. It was unknown as of yet whether or not it was Animal vs animal. It's gender was also undetermined, partly because everyone thought alicorn's were extinct. Infact, the last time Unicorns were seen, was in the Great Battle for the Emerald City the first time Anthony went to Oz. The alicorn it seemed had a goal, and slowly walked over to the body of the father with the children crying on the Yellow Brick Road's curb.

"Halt, I want to see this," Jinjuria was curious, as was everyone else. What was this extremely rare creature going to do?

Lady Glinda made it to the Hospital wing, and saw the purple sparks forming a heart on the floor. Mother maria explained that there was some sort of commotion going on now outside the Southstairs Gate near the fountain. Seeing the purple heart, Glinda knew something special about it that she refused to reveal yet and she couldn't help smiling, and randomly gave Maria a warm hug. Then she headed for the Forbidden Fountain to see what was going on now.

"Thank you, stay here with Anthony, and let no _person_ into this room, do you hear me? Absolutely no _people _are to come in here unless I'm with them. I don't care if Ozma wants to enter, understood?" Glinda ordered.

"Yes your Goodness," Mother Maria graciously agreed, and picked up on her emphasized, PERSON word choice, implying that perhaps animals were to be allowed with out question.

She arrived outside just in time. The Alicorn had rested its head on the wound of the Father, and the horn on the Alicorn's head light a very familiar dark purple, like violet. The tip of the horn lit this color, and then the spear was consumed by it, and slowly came out of the body of the man, and dropped to the floor, Guards were mesmorized. It looked as if the animal was trying to resurrect the man. Captain Jinjuria was about to charge after it, but Glinda wouldn't have it.

"Stay where you are, that's an order," Glinda raised her staff and Jinjuria was unable to move. "Just watch, this animal will not harm you," she released the spell, and Jinjuria was free, but obeyed. As did the other guards.

Then the purple magic slowly shot from the horn, to the wound, and the body levitated, and stood upright. The wound healed its self perfectly, and with a loud inhale, the father woke up again. This creature, whoever it was, had just resurrected a person from the dead. Jinjuria on the outside smiled, but then, remembered that Mombi would want to know of this creature and its power immediately, so she took note of this in her logbook disguised as a log for being on watch. Everything she wrote, Mombi could see in a similar book on her desk.

The guards all stopped smiling, and thought the same thing as Commander William,

"Arrest the creature, bring it to the cellar for interrogation tomorrow morning with Ozma!" He ordered. Glinda hesitantly let this happen, but would intervene should they start hurting it.

The Guards tied the wings of the alicorn down tightly, then wrapped a chain around its neck, and pulled it towards the Emerald Castle. When the creature passed Lady Glinda, it winked, and made its eye shine purple for a second.

Lady Glinda whispered a short word, and made herself invisible, and watched Commander William take the alicorn down to the dungeon, to know exactly which cell to go to. She waited until they left and returned to their posts, and then revealed her self.

"You made it, finally, very well done. You look hungry, here take this," Glinda gave the alicorn a handful of bread.

"Thank you, Glinda, you're spell worked !Where is Anthony, I have a lot to tell him, and I have news from Mombi to tell you,"

"I can get you out, but you need to pretend like you're not an Animal until I get us alone. Also I have one more favor to ask of you. I saw you resurrect that man outside the Palace, Anthony and Ben have been attacked by the Angel of Death and are gravely injured. Can you heal them? My efforts are too slow," Glinda asked.

"Anthony's here? Is he alright? Nevermind, just tell me where they are,"

"You remember where Commodore Cherrystone kept Bluefire and Violetfire? Meet me and Anthony there in fifteen minutes," Glinda ordered, yawning.

"Yes, the Dragon cupboard underneath us," The Alicorn remembered. Clearly a previous Oz guest… Lady Glinda unlocked the gate and untied the Alicorn's wings. They both exchanged a hopefull look to each other, then quickly parted ways.

Glinda hurried back up to the hospital wing, and luckily found Mother Maria still safely sitting down where she left her last.

"Mother Maria, I need to bring Anthony and Ben with me right away, I haven't got the time to explain just do as I say," Glinda hurried, who knows if Mombi was planning an intervention again.

"Yes alright do what you need to, is everything alright Lady Glinda?" Mother Maria put her book down.

"Yes everything's fine, I actually have a friend who can help them now," Glinda grabbed Ben and Anthony and using her staff, held them in the air and walked back down to the dragon cupboard, to meet the Alicorn.

Mother Maria thought it looked funny, but trusted Glinda. When they arrived in the Cupboard, the Alicorn was waiting patiently, pacing the halls.

"Good you made it," it said, with a very familiar sweet voice.

"Yes, now, can you help them?" She placed them on the floor in the center of the room. The Alicorn used her magic horn again, and purple light filled the cellar. Anthony and Ben both rose in the air, and their wounds went away. The blood was cleaned out, and the wounds healed. Ben's knee fit back together, and then the light went out. First Ben woke up, then Anthony.

They were both in hysterics, panicking with the sight of what looked like another villain, and then when Glinda calmed us down, explained.

"So, you and this alicorn know each other?" Ben asked.

"You do too," replied Glinda looking at Anthony. I looked closer at the alicorn, and the eyes looked frighteningly familiar.

"What is your name, Alicorn?" It looked at Glinda for approval.

"Go ahead," she approved.

"I'm Natalee," immediately, Anthony stood up and pounded his staff on the ground, lighting it red with flames billowing, and held it to her neck.

"We are with Ozma's side, what are you doing here?" I asked, glaring at her, remembering the enormous treachery she committed, telling the Wicked Witch the location of the Ruby Slippers. Natalee was not amused, or threatned.

"Anthony, listen to what she has to say," Glinda ordered, yawning again. Ben was shocked, he knew the story of course and was delighted to meet her.

"Well how nicce to finally meet you!" he smiled.

"Anthony, lower your staff, I'm not going to harm you, just listen," Natalee sternly asked. Anthony even though he still wasn't convinced this was her, listened, and sat down. That voice was exactly like hers!

"You too, anyway, Glinda asked me to tell the Witch where the Ruby Slippers were, to get you mad again at the Witch, and focus on your mission again. The pain of remembering my loss was preventing you from doing what Ozma ordered, and therefore putting the Country in prolonged risk. Glinda gambled rightly in the end, that you would get furious, and that anger would be enough to make you focus on something else. Glinda also enchanted me, because I told her if I told the Witch about the Shoes, you would destroy Cloud Swamp, ending my ability to be on Oz. So Glinda charmed me so that when you did that, I would take the form of the nearest dead animal, which in my case, was an Alicorn, left over from the battle we fought." After she finished explaining, Glinda nodded and elaborated her part in this, and told why she never said anything about it until now.

"Well, if Natalee never successfully came back, there would be no point in telling you this, because she wouldn't be able to help you, and it would waste valuable time, of which we have little," She let Natalee continue. Anthony was flabergasted, and dropped his jaw listening. Ben was trying not to laugh, but listened as well.

"I come back to you now, to alert you of the two Gypsies that were indeed murdered by Mombi, and to aid in any way I can now, I know your mission, and with my power, will be of great use," Natalee answered.

Anthony was silent for a little, this was a lot to take in, his old flame has returned, and it turns out, she was loyal to Ozma, even after her death. When Anthony figured it out, he gave Natalee a large hug, and cried, sorry for all the trouble he inadvertently caused since her valiant death. Also because he missed her. This was infact the same Natalee he had loved so much for so long, returned. Glinda smiled, and Ben passed out on the ground no longer able to keep himself awake.

Glinda carried Ben back to her wing, and they went to sleep. Anthony and Natalee still had things to say.

"Natalee, I am so sorry, none of it was true, it was all made up I swear, I am sorry that happened, and I swear to you I will clear your name," I gave Natalee a very tight hug as tears of shame and guilt but also love rolled down my cheek.

"Anthony, it's ok, I appreciate your apology, but honestly, I never for one second believed even when you destroyed CLoud Swamp," She said, nudging her head around my back, returning the hug as best as an Alicorn could. Tears rolled down her eyes now as well, the moment was too tender and long overdue.

"You never believed what Natalee?" I asked her.

"That you stopped loving me, or that you thought I was an enemy," She replied. I cried harder, she was right on the money. "All those times you kept thinking of me in the last mission you had here, I knew about them. I was with you all the way Anthony, and as you can see by my physical return, I always will be," Natalee and I finally had regained our true selves, and fell asleep in that Dragon Cupboard resting on each other. Anthony will always have a designated spot for her in his heart, that much has not and will not change. What has changed, is their relationship from boyfriend/girlfriend, to only literally, significant other. Here having the meaning that they both have an important role in the other one's life, and always will.


	8. Chapter 8

That night remained eventful as the newly threatening Witch Mombi made an unwanted and unanticipated entrance. After Lady Glinda took Ben to her Wing in the second tallest tower in the Emerald City, she locked all the doors and went to bed herself. Ozma was similarly in her tower fast asleep, as was innocent Mother Maria now fallen asleep in the leather tufted chair in the Hospital Wing. Anthony and Natalee were entirely unaware of anything, being both fast asleep as well, and underneath the Palace. Anthony and Ben's affects (I.e. Anthony's sword and Ben's mace) were safely in Glinda's wing as well, his staff was always with him however. And of course still was wearing the white robe.

All of a sudden, Captain Jinjura who by the grace of Lurline had not completely passed out of exhaustion, was still guarding the fountain, along with the rest of Ozma's Home Guard. The air grew cold, then freezing. Nearby flowerbeds died, and birds fell out of the sky. In the distance, the Angel of Death was standing in one spot, not moving. Then, in a split second, he opened his wings and every one of the Guards burst into flame, real fire this time. The heat and terribleness of the fire incinerated all of them instantly and the hundred screams and cries as they tried to drink the water to end their lives sooner, woke no one, the Angel of Death muting their voices to all inside the Emerald City. Captain Jinjuria was also not harmed… It was clear now that she was Mombi's assistant, but no one important knew this yet.

Then, the fire went out and his wings folded in again. Evil Mombi donned her golden pointed crown, and her now trademark red and gold lined, bell sleeved gown. Her finger nails glowed bright blood red and her fiery orange hair was let loose under her crown. She made her way to the fountain to rejuvenate herself from the stresses the battle with Glinda caused her. She submerged her head in the fountain's water and took a gulp. When she surfaced, the few wrinkles and liver spots yielded to smooth tanned skin.

Then she continued walking and reached the Palace Doors. Normally these would be guarded, but that was no longer an issue. She tried to manually open it, but Glinda's spell on the locks shocked her , and broke her wrist.

"AHHHHHHH! Screw that blonde headed FAIRY!" So Mombi backed up a bit, and waved her hands in a circular motion in front of her. Her ruby finger illuminated and her eyes lit solid white, hiding her pupils and iris. The door exploded into shards of Emeralds and glass, but turned in their fall to avoid hitting Mombi, and she walked through.

As it was only about two in the morning now, no one was awake and there were no more security guards to be found for the time being, so she made her way to the hospital wing, to have a snack so to speak.

Mother Maria was now snorring at her desk, as was Lady Glinda and Ben. Until Anthony's sword began spewing red sparks this time. The crackling and popping noise like a dieing fire place woke Ben, who immediately jumped out of bed on alert.

"Glinda, Glinda wake up it's Mombi! THE SWORD DID THAT LAST TIME WE SAW HER GET UP!" he yelled. Glinda woke, and when she saw the sparks,immediately sprung into action. She lept out of bed and her staff and crown floated over to her as she ran down stairs heading for the Wing. Ben followed behind grabbing his Mace along the way. Anthony and Natalee were still asleep under the Palace.

"Ben you make sure Ozma doesn't leave her chamber, don't speak to Mombi, and don't look at Lousepher the Reaper, DO AS I SAY!" Glinda assigned Ben with orders as she headed quicker and quicker to find Mombi.

Mombi by now had entered the Hospital Wing, and pointing her finger at Mother Maria, she immediately woke, to a heart attack, and stopped breathing. Then she woke again, and fell to the floor, going into a seizure. After Mombi had her "fun" she grew tired and woke Maria for the third and final time.

"Why, why take your time? Let me pass in peace," Maria begged for mercy. Mombi's black lined lips smiled and she abruptly wiped it off, becoming disgusted and furious.

"You and your precious Glinda have took my power, SO now I'm going to take your soul, and then BEN'S! THAT WEAK EARTHLING DOESN'T LIKE HIS LIFE? HA, EASY! But first, I need one more soul " She frowned bearing her teeth, and grabbed Maria's throat, squeezing like a snake. Maria mustered enough air to manage a few words,

"Lurline will not refrain, you shall be punished for your deeds and sins, Mombi Witch of Hell! Long live Ozma, Lurline please protect Ben," Maria wept as she made her last prayer. Mombi laughed and opened her mouth wider than one would find normal. The silvery ghost like substance started spewing out of Maria's mouth and into Mombi's. Maria's skin became blacker and blacker until she slowly lost body mass, exposing her bones more and more. Mombi swallowed and dropped Maria's now empty body. She rolled her eyes into the back of her head and let out a sigh of exhaustion. When she came to, she was more powerful than before, and happier now, having killed the good and kind Mother Maria.

She heard Lady Glinda and Ben running down the stairs and twirled around her black cape, disappearing with only the sound of ruffling curtains in the breeze of her departure.

Ben had indeed made sure Ozma never woke, and waited for Glinda's signal. He looked over the edge of the indoor balcony, a section of the floor was left out of construction, showing the Hospitol below. But then, Glinda started crying, seeing Mother Maria's skeleton on the floor, wearing her clothes still. Ben never knew her very well, but was sad and angry at the same tim, he rushed down to see for himself. Glinda knelt on the ground and wept for the loss of an old friend, but then something caught her eye.

"It seems in her haste, Mombi was not without mistake," she smiled through her reddened eyes and picked up a crystal orb filled with a bubbly black liquid. Ben made it down by now and saw what she was holding. It was a ball of Mombi's equivalent to Puff Puff Juice, a drink which if spat out, teleports you to wherever you need to go. "This specific form however, if thrown and smashed on the ground, is a one way ticket to Mombi's whereabouts, wherever that may be." She explained. Ben smiled and then added,

"Alright well let's go back to sleep and deal with this tomorrow." Ben suggested.

Glinda already had agreed to that, but before she did, summoned Lurline's Arm, the unbreakable/unpenetrable shield, over the entire Emerald City so that now, nothing and no one could get in, ensuring the absolute safety of everyone inside for the night.

Back at Mombi's headquarters, she spoke with the High Reaper, Lousepher, about her successful and seemingly undetected murder.

"Soon when I have eaten enough souls, I will be strong enough to eat, Ozma's soul, and then with me as Queen, you will kill everyone in Oz!" She laughed and then Lousepher said something against her plans.

"I look forward to killing Anthony and Ben,"

"Excuse me? No no no. You will kill all the mere citizens, BEN ANTHONY AND GLINDA ARE MINE! IS THAT CLEAR? OR DO I HAVE TO RENOUNCE YOU AS WELL?" Lousepher instead of submitting, grew angry, spread his wings and before he could cast a single spell, she warned him,

"I swear to Elphaba you do one thing against me and I will take your soul AS WELL, YOU THINK I WON'T? TRY ME!" Lousepher backed down, and obeyed.

"That's what I thought, now next week I want you and your army to storm Gillikin and leave the damned trio of ingrates to ME!" with her final order, Lousepher left and she turned away, looking at a picture of Ozma. Her face had been scratched out, and Mombi's image replaced it. It lay on a table near a four foot long dagger.


	9. Chapter 9

The next day started late, the multiple disturbances the night before caused quite a start for Ozma, and

"Explanation is in order! Where were my Guards when Mombi just decided to come into MY palace? AND WHY DID NO ONE STOP HER?" Ozma was furious, and Glinda told the tale, Ben telling other details. After they had finished explaining, Ozma overwhelmingly fell into a seat at the table of discussion, and looked over to the front door. Ben and Glinda copied, her eyes moving grabbed their attention.

Anthony and Natalee had just come to the doorway, and Ozma raised her eyebrows at this.

"Well hello Anthony, and who is this?" She asked. Natalee the alicorn raised her head. She lit her horn purple, and spoke.

"I am Natalee, the same that helped bring you back to your rightful place as Queen," Ozma squinted, and then smiled widely, and ran over to her embracing in a warm hug. This caught Natalee by surprise, usually Ozma wasn't quite so touchy to Natalee. This time was different though.

"It's good to see you again, how did you manage to come back? I thought Witches were the only creatures immortal?" Ozma questioned. It had been a long time since Natalee's name was mentioned or spoken about out loud, and the last time it was, was after no good deed. Glinda again explained, now bored with the subject, explaining it three times now.

"Very clever Glinda, see this is why I appointed you ruler of Gillikin, and as my Emerita," Ozma understood and like everyone else, was pleased to see that Natalee had successfully come back. Emerita for the record, in Oz means stand-by for the Queen. Sort of like how a theatre has an understudy, well in the Emerald City Monarchy too has an understudy.

Glinda took out Mombi's teleportation orb, and showed it to Ozma.

"Good heavens, Glinda take that away from me, where on Oz did you find this?" Asked Ozma, growing paler by the second. Her brown hair at her roots slid from underneath her crown of gold and shield shaped emeralds, and she moved it out of her face, showing the blond ends more clearly.

"This was at the scene of Mother Maria's unfortunate death. It seems the great and timeless Mombi, fears me, and in her haste to escape, dropped one extra glass." Ozma now grew angry. She just discovered where Mombi's headquarters were, and remembered being taken there as an orphaned eight year old Princess. Although back then, _he_ felt more like a slave than Princess.

"Glinda, you and I have some business to attend to immediately. Anthony, Ben, Natalee, I order you to travel to Glikkus, and search for Mombi,-" Ozma was interrupted.

"Your Ozness would it not be more appropriate to use her orb to reach Mombi faster?" asked Natalee,

"No, Glinda and I need this, and it could come up to better use in our advantage later, we shall save it. Natalee, it is IMPERATIVE, that you DO NOT show, or in any other way tell Mombi your incredible power, she will capture you, and never give you back. Anthony, you are going to need to protect Ben with your life, Mombi wants his soul and she's shown three times now that she can take anyone's. Also, Ben your mace has been upgraded since you've been here, it will defeat Lousepher far easier now. Go now to the farthest reaches of Glikkus, in search of Mombi. Do not stop for anyone, or anything. Unless you are absolutely certain of their alliances. If for any reason you should need to contact me, you know how to. Never separate, no one try to be the hero, I assure you in the end you all will be. These are your orders, no go make haste and be careful, Mombi has many deceiving tricks, Ozspeed my friends," Ozma and Glinda vanished in a gold flash as was usual in Ozma's teleportation ways, and then we three stood dumbfounded for a moment.

"Alright you heard the Queen, let's go we know the way" Natalee instigated. She did not fly because she couldn't carry us, and it wouldn't have been fair. It was an absolutely beautiful day in Oz. The sky was bluer than Anthony's magic, and the sun was higher and brighter than ever. Natalee's shiny coat glistened and sparkled in the sunlight. Ben's blond hair lit up like a light in the golden sunshine, and Anthony's white robe was almost blinding. Together we walked, undaunted and on a mission to protect and defend the City of Emeralds, which magically glittered behind them as they headed North East, towards Glikkus. For now we could follow the Yellow Brick Road, but not for long. This State was not connected to the Road. For once we could appreciate the beauty and awesomeness that is Oz. The Trees were singing to each other and some played sports with their apples. Flowers were dancing and smiling in the summer breeze. Birds were flying in pairs, mating season in full swing! There was no sign of the trouble that surely lay ahead of them at their ultimate destination. The Kells also behind them, for once were not stormy, or intimidating in any way. After about half the day of walking, we reached the Madelines, the Midwest Mountain range, that eventually led to the border of Glikkus, and the Emerald Mines. The remarkable trio, the Last Alicorn, the Earthling and son of Mombi mounting his mace over his shoulder, and the Blue Wizard sword sheathed, and staff held out proudly, rounded the curves of the Madelines trails looking in the distance like a true Oz assembly of heroes. Animal, Human and Wizard.

When the sunset, it the Moon was almost full, waxing gibbous to be exact. Its pure white light lit the pitch black uninhabited Madelines, but not enough to distort the beauty of Oz at night. The bright Emerald City a dozen miles to their back, the pink and blue Palace of Lady Glinda to their left, the crops and cattle of Munchkinland to their right and the industry of the mines about 25 miles ahead. They couldn't see the latter yet, but knew it was there. With the Sun set already, the three decided to keep walking, and they each took turns sipping Glinda's potion Soul Sealant. It gave them energy as a result of hardening their Soul's protection.

"Well, Natalee, I would assume then that you already know about Ben, my new friend from school?" I asked breaking the silence.

"You mean the friend you made on your ship out at sea? The son of Mombi? Yes I know," She and I laughed.

"Man everyone knows about me here!" Ben said Natalee and I laughed.

"Well its not like you're not important here," Natalee added.

"That's true, When Oz has a new Witch and threatens the Queen using a human's name, and then that human comes to Oz, it's no quiet issue. But Natalee's right, even with out Mombi you still are important, As Glinda tells me and Natalee all the time, you have a role yet to play in this lifetime," Anthony smiled. Ben was feeling better about himself, after the attack of Lousepher, he felt like he wasn't as good as Ozma and Glinda wanted him to be.

"I have to say, I am very impressed with you Ben, when I first came here, I was really kind of laughing inside at everything. Like, really? A green skinned Witch is gonna try and kill me because of a pair of shoes? But I slowly realized what it was all actually about, There's a very good reason why Anthony picked you to come with him again," Natalee winked at Ben, and he raised his eyebrows. It was comforting to know, but something changed. The air was suddenly colder, and there was rustling in the bushes far ahead. Natalee rolled across the trial and camouflaged her self to the trees, and Anthony and Ben went invisible in their cloaks. Anthony had his staff ready, and took his sword out.

"Wait, Ben my sword, its not sparking, that means its either someone I don't know, or a friend," I admitted, and made myself visible. Sure enough, out of the bushes, hopped a Squirrel. A very familiar noble Squirrel that had recently helped him greatly the last time he was here. I lit my staff and kneeled down to greet him.

"Argy, how lovely to see you again! How have you been my friend?" I asked him as he nibbled at an acorn.

"Anthony? Is that you? Hey hey hey! Great news!" He hugged my hand and the fur tickled. Natalee busted out laughing her tail off and Ben couldn't control himself either. I made a "Yep that's them I swear I don't know them" face and introduced him to them, when they stopped laughing…If they stopped laughing…

"Alright really? It's not that funny! Gees!" I exclaimed, sliding my sword into it's sheathe again. Natalee calmed herself, and then trotted over to me.

She tilted her head, and looked at Argy at all angles, and then looked at me.

"Anthony, how long have you known him?" She asked. I made a concerned look with my eyebrows, what was she on about?

"About two or three Cycles now, so like 4 years, why?"

"This _Squirrel, _is no Squirrel at all. He's a human," She reported. Argy looked up and his eyes widened.

"Are you sure? What am I saying of course you are. Well, can you change him?" Anthony asked. Ben came over now, and introduced himself.

Very nice to meet you good sir," Ben politely said, the 'squirrel' bowed his head and returned the gesture.

"Only if he wants to," Natalee replied.

"Well, what do you think Argy? Do you want to be in your true form again?" Ben asked. Argy looked at his paws and then said

"I don't want to be awkward, but if you do, I would need clothes!" he said.

"Don't worry about that, you'd be wearing whatever you did when you were changed first, by the way who did this to you?" Natalee said, thinking she knew the answer already, but just wanted to be sure.

"The Wicked Witch of the West, after she did the same to my wife, and then used her Vulture to kill her," We all went quiet, having respect and sympathy for our friend.

"Well, then I'm glad tot ell you I killed the Wicked Witch." Anthony comforted. It's funny how even after her death, the Witch can still cause pain…

"Yes, yes I would like to be human again," Natalee nodded yes, and then told us all to give her space. The horn on her snout lit purple again, and shined our skin in its light in the darkness of the mountains.

Argy slowly grew to about as tall as Anthony, but extremely skinny. He had dirty blond/light brown hair, and tiny ears. Like Anthony he also wore glasses, but nothing on his wrists. Unlike Anthony with the gold watch, useless in Oz. He wore a plaid shortsleeve shirt and cargo shorts. He looked at Natalee and thanked her.

"It is nice to finally put a face to a very famous name," Argy said, offering to shake her hoov.

"Thank you, and it was nothing," Natalee blushed. Impossible to see however. We talked for a bit, and I enjoyed talking with all of them, but, felt like something was watching us…


	10. Chapter 10

There was a sound like teeth chattering loudly in the distance, then to our sides, and then all around us. Anthony's sword began sparking again and All of us switched from chit chatting to defense mode. Anthony spun his staff in one hand lighting it up and drawing his sword in the other hand. Natalee fired up her horn literally as smoke billowed from the tip, and Ben swung his mace, waking it up and sparking the gems on the ball. All four of us had our backs together so that we would be able to fight while protecting the other. The Skeletones were back and this time, ready for battle. They were armed with flaming weapons, and spiked armor. Their helmets had horns similar to what Lousepher's head looked like.

As the Skeletones drew nearer we began firing. Anthony and Natalee cast fire bombs, a trick they learned from fighting the Wicked Witch so many times, while Argy was at first helpless, until he grabbed my sword, and charged into them with Ben fighting directly. He fought gallantly, slamming the crap out of the boney Skeletones. The fight was not an easy or perfect one however. Their flaming weapons were huge, and they started fighting Argy. The crystal sword had no magic when not in Anthony's hands, but was still a very useful weapon, and Argy slain three Skeletones with one mighty epic swing. At the same time, Natalee spewed a steady stream of just pure fire out of her horn, killing at least fifty. I congratulated her, and then did my favorite trick. I ran up to a group of them, and slammed my staff on the ground, lighting the sapphire green this time. All of the ones around me froze, and then exploded. Ben meanwhile was continuing to abuse the ground with his powerful mace, the gems flew off and swirled around five of them, ripping their bones apart and blowing them up. On we pressed, all fighting valiantly. Victory was near. There were only four left after this huge fight, and then disaster struck. One of the Skeletones had smacked Argy's sword away. Cornering him to a tree, the Skeletone lit his own sword in flame, and tried to kill Argy, who screamed for help. Anthony whispered to his staff, and threw it a nanosecond before the Skeletone struck. Ben and Natalee held their breath as they waited to see what would happen. The flaming sword made it to within inches of Argy's chest, when Anthony's staff rammed its self into the chest of the Skeletone. Argy moved out of the way, and Anthony holding his hands together, separated them swiftly, and held them apart for a moment. The staff's sapphire poking out the rib cage litl red and smoked. BOOM, the Skeletone blew up and the pieces melted into lava, and the Skeletone died, the staff returned to my hand, and I ran over to Argy. Natalee and Ben were impressed, I had never done something like that before.

"Hey are you ok? Did he cut you?" I asked, looking him over making sure there was no blood. Natalee trotted with ben over to see for themselves if Argy was ok too.

"You alright?" she asked.

"Yeah we saw that flaming sword going straight at you," added Ben.

"Yeah I'm fine, Anthony killed him before he even had the chance to kill me!" Argy thanked me.

"It was just a little something Ozma taught me last time I came here, I would have done it for anyone of you three, I love you guys like my own family," We all hugged, and pretended to be annoyed, not trying to appear weak or "mushy" as Natalee put it, and we laughed. Then, the air grew cold, and snow instantly covered everything but did not fall naturally, it just appeared.

"It's the Angel of Death, everyone get behind me!" Natalee tried to hide elsewhere, but I wouldn't let her and at the last moment she ran back to where she was. I formed my strongest shield I could possibly make, around us, and held onto it tightly, awaiting the imminent arrival of His Reapingness. Argy hadn't met him yet though, so he was in for a treat. Apperaing silently and out of no where, Lousepher stood. Again only his red eyes visible under the hood.

"Why have you returned? This land belongs to Ozma, Queen of-" I was rudely interrupted.

"You are on a path that you hope will take you to my Queen's Palace. I assure you, you will not be able to find it. Should you survive your encounter with me tonight, Mombi will certainly finish you off. There are four of you now, good. Better to realize now that you are pathetic insolent weak-" Natalee interrupted him in return of the favor.

"I AM NATALEE, FORMER WIELDER OF THE RUBY SLIPPERS AND KILLER OF THE WICKED WITCH OF THE WEST! ANTHONY KILLED HER WITH GLINDA AS WELL AS HER BROTHER, I ASSURE YOU SIR, WEAK, WE ARE NOT,"

Lousepher laughed and held out a blackened boney hand, that dropped black acidic ash on the snow. From the tiny black spot amongst the white, grew a vial of a dark blue liquid. He opened it and threw dropps on all of us laughing again. With that, he vanished.

"COWARD!" Ben and I shouted together.

"Jynx, you owe me a trip to Earth!" Ben said. Natalee was the only one who didn't get hit, and at first we all were fine. Then, Argy, Ben and I started screaming and holding our heads.

"What guys what's the matter?" Natalee panicked. We all passed out on the floor, and at first Natalee cried and screamed our names in shocked horror, thinking we died.

"ANTHONY! NO, BEN, ARGY! WHAT THE DEVIL?" Still crying and not knowing what to do, she turned her head suddenly and saw Mombi waiting there. The pointed crown was so sharp that when a bird landed on it, it was cut in two and fell to the snowy floor.

"What in Glinda's name do you want? Actually you know what no I don't have time for you right now GO!" Natalee wiped away her tears with her hoov, and tried to turn her back, but she couldn't.

"This is not a game, I know who you are you silly little _Animal, _you're the last of the Alicorn's so you think you're some kind of special case," Natalee just laughed at this.

"You wish right? No dear ancient Mombi, I AM NATALEE!" Mombi screamed and dropped her mouth. Only for a moment was she horrified. Then she grabbed the Alicorn's snout by the chin, and Natalee neighed and tried kicking her but couldn't reach. Mombi opened her mouth wide and closed her eyes, waiting, and pulling Natalee closer.

"You idiot, I ALREADY DIED, I HAVE NO SOUL TO TAKE!" Natalee was close enough now to kick her and she did, sending Mombi hurting on the ground.

"This is not over between us, I WILL KILL YOU AND THAT STUPID LITTLE EARTHLING CRETIN!"

and Mombi departed in a flash of fire and falling knives. She went back over to the guys who were in the same spot as before. She rested her head on each of their chests trying to hear their hearts. They still had pulses, but no one was breathing. Then one by one we woke up, but something was different. Anthony dropped his staff and the three of them started beating each other's brains out. Not literally, but it was brutal. Biting, kicking, punching and hitting. Natalee tried to stop them but then screamed and Shot a rainbow out from her horn, letting it fall on them. Anthony, Ben and Argy all had dilated pupils, and their veins were throbbing. But when the rainbow fell, they slowly came back to normal, and fell again. This time they were all normal, and sad for turning against each other so easily.

"You guys almost killed each other! It was Lousepher not your selves," Natalee assured.

"Well thank you Natalee, for saving our skins again," I said.

"You have saved me countless times, the least I could do was this time," Natalee smiled. I picked up my staff, brushed off my robe and we continued walking.

"Nothing can stand in our way, not even Mombi," Ben said, we all silently agreed, and saw a shooting star fly across the night sky.


	11. Chapter 11

For the following week, Anthony, Argy, Natalee, and Ben were closing the distance between them and the invisible castle of Mombi Noskilwin. The evil Queen in waiting. Her only obstacles were Bens remaining existence, and Ozma's unwillingness to secede from her crown. Mombi was quickly loosing patience, and even faster loosing faith in her leader of the Bone Army, the Skeletones. She was dressed in a huge black thick cloak made of tortured Unicorn's wings, and wore her bell sleeved red dress with the pointy gold crown. You see, when such an innately charming and good-natured creature such as a Unicorn is tortured, it turns black, and the goodness is discarded, leaving a rotten, tarnished shell. She was furious and had recently returned from a rather informative meeting with the Mirror of Mirrors in the Cloud Swamp.

"What did it tell you Mombi?" Asked Lousepher. Mombi looked at him with a completely disgusted and infuriated face.

"It said I am still not yet strong enough to take the crown of the Emerald City. And that stealing the souls of other lives is no longer good enough. I will give you one last chance Lousepher." He for once was afraid. Mombi was walking closer to him, and the ugly black cape made her even more menacing.

"Anything you desire," Lousepher quietly agreed to let her continue.

"Have you found Ben? Did you capture him or weaken his advances to my castle? Elphaba help you should you tell me no, OR! That you have attacked Glinda without my order!" She yelled, the cloak twitched and writhed on her shoulders. Lousepher refused to answer from fear of what she could do to him. "WHERE…IS HE?" Mombi yelled so loud her throat felt like it was being burned.

"He was last seen… Stopping at Lake Chorge with Natalee. Stella Jinjuria wanted you to know that Natalee has returned not with out powers of her own… She has the power to bring loved ones back from the dead," Lousepher ashamedly reported. Mombi grabbed the dagger on the end table beside her. She screamed with anger and the walls of the mock palace shook with fear. Even the Clouds above turned blacker in the grim moment. Lousepher now scared for his cursed life spread his wings and tried to walk backwards away from the enraged Mombi. Mombi knew if she could capture Natalee, she could bring back the great agitator's of Oz's past like Roquat, or Langwidere, or worse…However, her only issue with that is now even if she does kill Ben, Natalee can bring him back easier than was necessary to kill him. Lousepher figured as much, and could not make eye contact with her. She backhanded him so hard; his boney skull cracked, and like the head of an Owl, turned all the way around.

"YOU'RE THROUGH! YOU HAVE FAILED ME, FOR THE LAST TIME!" Mombi with all her raging might threw the dagger, into Lousepher's chest, and held him up above the floor higher than her own height. She opened her mouth and stared staring at his closed eyes, and began to steal Lousepher's own soul. The palace shook and the floor rumbled, loose glasses and vials and books fell off the shelves, lights flickered and outlets sparked. Then with a final rush of new energy in Mombi, she dropped his empty useless body, and fell to the ground exhausted. She moaned in awkward discomfort. Her stomach ached and her head was splitting, her heart slowed down drastically, and then stopped. No, she was not dead; there was a change to be done after taking the Grim Reaper's own soul. She now not only has all her own powers, but now those of him as well. The dagger turned to sand and went away. Mombi stood up; her crown grew taller and sharper, and now had black pearls on each triangular point. Her dress slowly appeared as a human bleeds through a white shirt turning it red, her red dress shed the red dye and turned it black with diamonds scattered all about. The neck was now more hidden as the feathery cloak grew a collar that curved behind her neck and head like the head of a King Cobra. Or in this case, _Queen _Cobra. To complete her new image, there was a trident hanging decoratively above her mantle where an enormous human tall fireplace roared. The trident fell off the wall and grew to be proportionally as tall as she was. The three prongs were replaced with ribs from Lousepher. The middle prong was a blade; it was the tallest of the three, and the deadliest. Surely, Mombi was now a full-blown Witch. A Witch of Death specifically. It is important to note that Mombi even though now is immensely powerful, and presumably unstoppable, she is not as esteemed immortal. Mombi woke up and still weak from the transformation that happened after she killed Lousepher crawled serpent-like and grabbed the silver trident. The amount of energy she had just acquired from Lousepher alone was incredible. She tried to drink form the Forbidden Fountain, but the water turned black, and refused to go down her throat, and fell out of the goblet as rocks to the ground. Mombi chuckled deeply and darkly, liking the amount of her new powers. She turned away from the Mirror throwing the goblet down, and made a vow.

"Make no mistake about it. I will give that wretched boy the Witch Mother he deserves," The mirror frowned, and in a disapproving manner, shut its self down. Mombi did not care, she was too powerful to pretend to notice, and she aimed the prongs of the trident.

Simultaneously, Ozma before Mombi made herself a Witch accidentally, was outside with Lady Glinda on her balcony, watching the clouds darken on the horizon. They were above the geographical spot in Oz where Mombi's castle was.

"Glinda we need to let Natalee know she can't continue this mission with Ben and Anthony. If Mombi learns her power, she will certainly capture her, Lurline only knows what will wait for her in that awful place." Ozma was stressing, and knew Mombi very well, better than even Glinda did.

"Natalee is not closed minded, she knows the risk of the mission. And I can assure you even if I were to tell her of the risk assuming she doesn't already know what it is, she would deny my request for her to return to your Palace. My Lady? Ozma what is the matter?" Glinda placed her hand under Ozma's chin trying to feel both temperature and pulse. Ozma began breathing heavily and quickly, and then began crying. Her emerald rings turned black and Glinda's Pearl necklace, the one that turns black to expose lies, lit bright red like blood, and they both looked out into the distance. At this moment Mombi was stealing Lousepher's soul. An act so evil, dark, and far worse than the rumored Kumbric Witch's acts, that they both were actually feeling an aftershock of sorts.

"Glinda, it's Mombi, she's killed her own ally, Lousepher and took his powers. You must go warn Ben and Anthony, all of them. Go now and hurry or we should be too late."

"What about you? Madame Ozma I will not abandon my Queen when there is much to protect you from here as well," Glinda tried to protest,

"No, I need you there with them, please, do as I say we haven't got much time and I can take care of my self, but they will need your help in any moment," Ozma stood and in a small gold spark summoned her glorious staff of power. Glinda did the same, and then ran out down to the stables behind the Palace near the fountain. Transportation by bubble would be off-limits for the time being, Mombi would now surely be able to intercept and pop the bubble. An act which would seriously injure and possibly dismember Lady Glinda.

Anthony, Ben, Argy, and Natalee had finally reached the half way point and for the night, decided to make camp at Lake Chorge, a good refreshing swim could occur for them as well. To their horror, the new Witch Mombi was about to return.


	12. Chapter 12

So Anthony, Ben Argy and Natalee decided to take a night's rest at lake Chorge. We figured it was the halfway point roughly, and thought that camping next to a lake, even though this one was not freshwater, would be safe and resourceful. They all took turns bathing in the lake, getting rid of the blood, dirt and sweat that had accumulated thus far, and afterwards, Natalee had an idea for lunch. There was a chicken pen not too far from the lake's end where they were, and she left to go hunting.

"I'll be back in a little while, you guys stay here and I'll be fine. Just don't go anywhere until I come back!" Natalee shouted across the lake, flying this time, flapping her large feathery dark wings hovering as she waited for their response.

"We'll be right here waiting for you. Don't go into any dark trails, and don't go to Kellswater! That water is not drinkable!" Anthony shouted back. He knew that she knew not to drink form Kellswater, it's name kinda giving it away almost sounding like kills water…But he still cared enough to remind her.

"Ok, see ya later," Natalee flapped and soared higher into the night sky, and turned hard left, towards Gillikin, but not intending to actually change states. Anthony sat back down near the fire, and showed Ben and Argy some fun tricks to kill time waiting for dinner.

"See magic can be entertaining too, not just defensive. Watch this," Anthony grabbed his staff and aimed the sapphire at the fire. The fire then began burning different colors, red, blue, gree, yellow, purple, etc. The light was brighter than the natural light from the fire, and lit up our campsite.

Then, my pocket began buzzing. I couldn't tell what the hell it was then I remembered, my visionary, Ozma must be calling. I threw the visionary into the fire, and sure enough Ozma's head appeared in the flames.

"Oh Ben it's good to see you again, and Argy, I see someone has turned you back to normal how do you feel?" Ozma asked. Argy looked at both of us and then back at Ozma.

"I like it!" He replied.

"Good, now I do have urgent news to tell you, but listen closely because I can't stay here for long, and I don't want her to get to you before Glinda does," the connection began breaking up. The tension in the air tightened, and hairs on necks began rising. Argy and ben were both worried. Not just about the warning Ozma was giving, but about why Natalee hadn't returned yet. The fire blazed and reminded all of them of fighting Mombi. Anthony tried getting the information out of Ozma who was being cryptic only because her time with us in the visionary was limited.

"Ozma! Who's coming here before Glinda? And why won't Glinda take her bubble?" I asked, beginning to panic, something serious was happening.

"Please you must do as I say, take cover and do not move from your spot until Lady Glinda has come to you, you are all in terrible danger," The volume of the visionary was loosing power and beginning to fade now.

"Ozma, stay with me now, what is following us?" I asked, Ben and Argy stood up and walked over to me to see for themselves. All I could make out of the remaining few seconds were two words.

"Witch-….death…" The three of us now scared of what on Oz was going on, all thought the same thing.

"We need to get Natalee back, whatever it is following us, we can't let it harm Natalee, she's one of us!" I broke the silence. We all ran around the camp site quickly doing things. I ran over to put my robe back on, and gave Argy my sword. Ben ran over to get his mace, and his own robe as well. Then, Argy put the fire out and then we debated.

"Not only that but we can't let Mombi hold natalee hostage, she'll find out her power and bring back all the other Witches! Or at the very least, hold her as ransom to get me in a sort of trade off," Ben was scared now. Talking about it outloud lead to a conclusion he hadn't thought of before.

"Ben, I'll be honest, it is you who must take down Mombi in the end I feel. How we can do that I don't know yet, and I say we because you will always have friends on your side. Right Argy?" Anthony looked to Argy for his two cents.

"Forever and ever. But back to Natalee missing, Ozma told us to stay here, but I'm thinking a hunt for her is much more affective. If glinda can't come by bubble then that means we have time," Argy explained.

"Whaterver we do we gotta do it fast, I feel like we may already be too late," Ben replied.

"Argy is right. We saw which way she started going. If we follow her path we could at least find a clue about what happened. Are you with me?" Anthony questioned. When Argy and Ben both bowed their heads, I pounded my staff lighting the sapphire the same blue as always. Argy and Ben humbly smiled and we all ran out ahead together side by side, weapons ready, searching for Natalee. We covered quite good distance. My robe flew behind me in the brisk pace, and I swung my staff in my arm, helping my stride. Ben shouldered his mace and tried very well to keep up with me and Argy. Argy had the sword out and ready, and had a look on his face of absolute determination to not just find Natalee, but to slaughter whatever it was looking for her. On we ran, passing the lake and now we turned hard left mid sprint, just as Natalee flew I remembered. It had been a while now though, where on Oz could she be?

Meanwhile, Lady Glinda had mounted her fairest, and most noble and reliable stead after recieving new orders from Ozma to go and aid Anthony and his friends. The _Horse _was unique, thoroughbred, and blessed by the Arch Bishop and High Priestess from the Mauntery of the Good (re-built Cloister of St. Glinda), and was from a noble family of _Horses_. It should be remembered by now that there are three different types of animal in Oz. An Animal is one that has the gift of Lurline to walk, think, talk, act like a human. An animal, is like a dog, or a pet, or any other animal that cannot act as human. Lastly and most importantly, an _Animal_ is one that has been blessed by Lurline the Unseen God, and therefore protected by Her, and also cared for by Queen Ozma in her Palace. Lady Glinda the Gracious was given this particular _Horse_ as a gift for her continuing love and protection of not just the Queen, but of every living Good soul in Oz. The _Horse's _name was Adonaie (pronounced A-doh-nigh). The _Horse_ was female, and was the lightest shade of pink imaginable. She had light brown hair on her neck, and in the tail. A fine blessed _Horse_ she had served Ozma for many years, and knew them both like the bottom of her own hoof.

"Fly Adonaie, redefine the word swift," Lady Glinda spoke to Adonaie as the _Horse_ was named. Sheneighed loudly, and then leapt out of the stable in a blur. She dashed from the stables behind the palace, to the Enchanted Garden where the Fountain remained, and flew past the Pine Barrens where Natalee was discovered a few weeks prior. Glinda couldn't stop thinking of the risks of her late arrival to the scene. She was the only one besides Ozma, who knew of Mombi's transformation. We thought the Ruby Slippers made the Wicked Witch powerful? Hmm, funny.

On Glinda rode, trying to hold back tears of worry for her children of the other world. A few more hours of riding, and Adonaie needed to rest. She could still gallop, but no longer sprint, she was mortal too and needed air, water, and food just as people do. They climbed the Madelines, and continued north east along the road following the scent of the troops. Alittle ways further they went when finally down below and ahead, Glinda on her left could see the sparkling Lake Chorge. Thinking correctly that they would have stopped there for a rest, she trotted down the slopes of the Mountains again finding the extinguished fire, and the empty tent. Never stopping even here, she continued; going through the abandoned campsite slowly to look for details. Trotting along the coast of the Lake, they followed where Glinda's instinct told. Suddenly, Adonaie stopped cold.

"There lays an evil in this area, an evil I have not seen for an age. Arduenna, we must leave at once," Adonaie warned. She always addressed Glinda by her middle name, she still doesn't know why.

"No Adonaie, we must press on. My friends are in here and I must protect them from the new Witch," Glinda ordered. Adonaie protested but obeyed. Slowly, they moved forwards. To make the scene worse, Glinda just remembered this was the exact location where the Wicked Witch of the West was first killed by Natalee…

It was all too familiar for Glinda, the time of day, the weather all were exactly as it was that fateful night. Adonaie could sense that, and panicked, but tried desperatley to control her self. Glinda in her mind kept re-assuring herself that it would be impossible to find Elphaba Thropp again. She was indeed killed finally, the last time Anthony and Julia were here.

They kept moving forwards, until it was too much for Adonaie to handle, and Adonaie freaked out like no other. There on the ground, blocking their way was the same black, pointed, wide brimmed hat of the Wicked Witch of the West. Birds in nearby Trees flew out of them all at once and went the opposite direction Glinda was trying to get to.

"Adonaie! Easy girl, calm down! What is the matter? Settle down lady!" Glinda tried loudly to ease the _Horse_ but it was no use. Adonaie continued to screamed and violently shook about, trying to find the fastest route out. Scared, she stood back on her hind legs, dropping Glinda on her back. When her front two legs touched the ground again, she ran. Glinda was left alone in the dark of the meadows and the lake.

"Adonaie, halt in the name of goodness halt!" Glinda tried to order, but Adonaie had left earshot range, and looked to be heading back to the Castle of the Emerald City. Glinda picked up her staff which had rolled out of her hand when she fell, and went the rest of the way by foot. When she reached the hat, she got goose bumps. The weird thing was, when the Witch finally died for good, she had fallen off the roof of the Emerald Palace, nowhere near Lake Chorge. What was it doing here? Glinda picked it up, and looked closely at it.

Back at the opposite end of the lake with Anthony, Argy, and Ben, they stopped for a moment, catching their breath. Then in the distance, they saw a light pink blur charging in their direction with no intention of stopping. Anthony stood right in its way and waved his arms, hoping and thinking it was a horse.

"What is that?" ASked Argy swuinting at it.

"It's moving fast, coming towards us, get out of its way!" Ben yelled. He ran across the path and shoved Argy down with him out of the way. Anthony remained in the middle though.

"Anthony! Get back here!" Argy told me. It didn't look like the thing was planning to stop.

"STOP! SLOW DOWN PLEASE!" I tried talking to it. To our surprise, the horse did slow, and then stop at our spot. The light pink _Horse_ looked closely at us,and first was panting, still scared from what ran her away from Glinda. Then she remembered, and smiled.

"You are Ben, Anthony, and Argy, are you not?" The _Horse _asked. We said yes, and then Ben said what they were thinking.

"How did you know my name?"

"I am Lady Glinda the Good's companion, but I left her at the other end of the lake, afraid of the evil in this Lake, you all are fools, do you not know who is here waiting to strike you?"

"What is going on? We are trying to find Natalee who Ozma said is in danger of something!" Anthony exclaimed.

The _Horse _introduced herself with her name and then explained what Mombi had done to herself accidentally. We all were appalled and now horrified. Natalee still had yet to be found, and the night was still young. We asked Adonaie to take us to Glinda and finally we achieved our rendezvous.

"Oh thank Lurline, you're all still alive, I was worried sick, Mombi has transformed herself into a Witch Anthony, she's not just a sorceress anymore!" Glinda was stressing, and very relieved to see us all in the flesh. We all had a group hug and Adonaie smiled, but it didn't last long, and the moment returned to being scary.

"Where is Natalee? Anthony what happened to her?" Glinda asked terrified to not see her here.

"I don't know, we just were running out to go and look for her but it's been a long time now, I haven't heard a peep from her,"Argy answered. Glinda was still holding the black pointed hat, and everyone stopped talking. Anthony's heart stopped it felt like.

"Glinda, where on earth did you find that?" I knew exactly whose it was.

"It was on the road infront of me before Adonaie ran away and found you three," Glinda answered. Then the hat dropped. Slowly it looked like it was melting as the Witch herself did, but then turned into a thousand black bats, and with a high pitched screeching noise, flew in a circle pattern in the middle of us, and faster and faster they flew around. Glinda knew what was happening, and brought Argy and Ben to stand behind her, and put Anthony in front, with the arm holding her staff, half way hugging me, facing the swirling bats. The Evil Witch of Death Mombi appeared with the pointed black pearled crown, black diamond scattered gown and thick dark black bat-fur cape with the high collar.

"Good evening Glinda, and Ben! What an unexpected delight, I see you have another friend now, how charming. And the old idiot who now calls himself Wizard I see," Mombi hissed.

"Spare us your words of venom Mombi, what have you done with Natalee?" Glinda sternly asked.

"Oh I've done nothing, in fact, you could say she flew straight into my hands," Mombi grinned gripping the silver trident tighter and flexing its outboard bone made prongs. Argy and Ben were fixed on this, any sudden movements and all of them would burst into a fight. Anthony watched her intently. Her dark fur cloak looked like she could be hiding something else in there just seeing its size alone.

"ANSWER THE QUESTION, WHERE IS NATALEE?" I let go of Glinda's hand and shoved my own staff at her neck. Glinda shouted at me to not do that, remembering that Mombi could still take my soul, or kidnap me. Mombi looked down at me being taller, and moved closer, causing one would think, more pain to herself.

"You foolish, naïve, little child. DO you really think that toy is going to harm me?" Mombi unblinkingly looked right into my eyes. I pretended to release my staff's hold on her, and turned around acting like I was giving up and walked slowly back to Glinda. I raised my eyebrows quickly, and Glinda saw, and acknowledged, nodding her head.

In a split second I yelled, and slammed my staff on the ground, exploding the top of my staff in the largest stream of fire and burning oil I had ever created, all encircling Mombi. The raging fire made us all sweat instantly in its terrible heat. The Witch matched my skill and raised me one. She covered herself in the bat fur cape and turned into bats again. When she had turned back to normal form, the fire and oil I fired at her hit empty space, Ben looked like he was debating wether or not to fight her.

"Come here Ben, Mother understands. Don't listen to Anthony or Glinda, they're not like you. No. You are special, capable of anything if you just listen to me, " Mombi slithered her words out like a snake showing its tounge to its dinner.

"Ben! Don't listen to that garbage! Remember Glinda and Ozma! And your home on Earth where you belong! Goinf with Mombi will end all of that for you forever!"I shouted at Ben who was entranced by Mombi then snapped out of it. Argy threw me my sword and he ran behind a tree to wait for another weapon. I ran up to Mombi and ensued a propper duel with her, fighting with brute force and cling clanging the blade of my sword against her silver trident. Ben foght her as well and Mombi moved her triddent in a way that successfully attacked us both at the same time. Glinda shot bursts of lightning and fire out at Mombi as well, defending unarmed Argy and trying to help us.

"Perhaps an old friend can lend a hand!" Mombi yelled. Then while fighting me still, she summoned Ozmists of Elphaba's flying monkeys and vultures, and they attacked us like beasts feeding on their prey. Despite their being ghosts, they had weight, and bit my arm and scratched my back tearing my robe and skin. One of the flying monkeys bit Ben's leg, the same one that the Angel of Death once tried to sever from the rest of his body. Argy was pounced upon by three Monkeys and a Vulture picked him up flew high above the trees, and then dropped him, breaking his legs.

"You all are fools you don't even know where Natalee is yet and here you are wasting precious time fighting me!" Mombi laughed.

"When do you ever shut the hell up? You want my soul? TRY AND TAKE IT!" Ben challenged. Mombi smiled and fought him one on one.

"Ben NO!" I shouted. I threw Argy my sword again and formed a shield around ben just in time, as Mombi had opened her mouth trying to suck the life out of him. Instead, my blue shining shield turned black and shattered. Ben was doing well, he was constantly no t hitting the ground, but hitting Mombi.

"You are not my mother, and you are not going to harm my friends!"

"You're right I won't harm them, I'LL KILL THEM AND MUTTILATE YOU!" Mombi continued cursing. Now she targeted Ben again, and shot him with poison, going into the pores of his skin, and tried to get to his soul but the potion Glinda had given us was working. Glinda closed her eyes and told us all to lay on the ground. Not wasting time questioning we all played dead as an enormous wall of water formed in the Lake, and like a furious Tsunami, rolled over the fields and slammed into Mombi, knocking down trees and washing away the abandoned farms nearby. When the water cleared, and we all recovered, Mombi stood in the same spot. Glinda kept firing white lightning at Mombi, which was working. The constant shock of electricity was hurting her and she couldn't curse for the moment.

Now it was our turn to fight. Ben slammed the ground with his huge mace and two trees caught fire and fell down in front of Mombi. The fire from them was ineffective against this Witch. Their branches and other debris from them crashing down cut her face and sent her down on her back, but she wasn't as wounded as we were. Glinda stood up tired of all this, and held her staff out with one hand as her eyes lit pink. She formed icicles above Mombi's body and added a stick of dynamite inside them. When her eyes turned normal, the icicles fell down on Mombi stabbing her repeatedly, and then they exploded, sending us a few feet back on our butts. To our overwhelming sight, Mombi stood up, weakened in the slightest.I was beginning to notice everyone was having an affect on Mombi except for me. Ben specifically was causing the most damage...

She took this time to dismiss the Ozmists, and in a hissing black smoke they vanished. Then she swished her black cape out in front of her and created a barrier from her and the crippled Argy beside Glinda, who was casting multiple spells at once, trying to heal Argy, and attack Mombi with exploding fireballs simultaneously.

The sight was epic. On one side was the tremendously dark, bat-like, Witch Mombi. Her wing and fur cape did not flow at all being too heavy with the slight breeze. The Kumbric Witch fought against the beautiful and heavenly Glinda the Good. The only light was from the cast spells of the Witch and from Glinda's sparkling white engulfed Anthony in a blanket of fire and electric shock. He was fading in and out of consciousness; he had lost a lot of blood and now was covered in black char. Ben took notice and ran over infront of me, and swung his mace at Mombi's direction, shooting her with a dozen boulders. Mombi screamed in pain as her bones in her arm and leg shattered, but quickly stood up again healing herself with her new powers. The Witch used her Trident and walked taking large steps over to Anthony and cast a strange spell. She zapped me with the trident, and I became tied up with wrope that was on fire, and made of thorns from a rose. I screamed in pain rolling on the ground trying toput out the fire, but that only dug the thorns deeper into Ben and Glinda came to my aid, but there was nothing they could do, the fire was a spell cast by Mombi, and wouldn't extinguish until she left. Glinda and Argy couldn't do anything, but watch as their friend lost blood, and even skin in some parts. Mombi smiled and then turned her head to Ben.

"Who's next? Ben Noskilwin! I believe you still owe me something of yours, something, I am craving, and, NEED RIGHT NOW! "Mombi was completely derranged, and craving his soul as if it were actually food.

"I OWE YOU NOTHING! AND HOW DARE YOU TOUCH MY FRIENDS YOU BITCH! YOU WANT MY SOUL? THEN FIGHT ME!"Ben had had enough. Glinda gave Argy a glowing emerald, and then went back into the fight with Ben, helping him subtly.

Mombi ran over to Ben with her arms out infront, and dropped her jaw, trying to start sucking his soul. Ben panicked, but was also ready, and was prepared to hit Mombi square in the face with his mace when she approached him. Glinda could not let Mombi win, and, and shot more lightning and fire throwing Mombi back against a tree and blacked out for a moment. Ben continued fighting, and slammed his mace on the ground telling the gems to fly out and pull the tree down ontop of her. With a deep maoning groan, the Quoxwood tree cracked and slammed down on her. After the thud, and the dust cleared, Mombi's bloody hand pulled her self up from underneath the tree. Glinda looked back at Anthony and Argy to check if there was any progress, but sadly and scarily, no there wasn't. Although he wasn't screaming anymore, which worried her more.

Argy looked at Anthony with dry eyes, he was in too much denial to cry. Could that actually be Anthony on fire and tied up with thorns? No it can't be, he can't be hurt this held his hand in his own, to keep track of Anthony's pulse, the least he could do for a brother.

Mombi mean while had continued fighting Ben one on one, and ben was bleeding too. His arm was deeply gashed, his back looked like ther were bullet holes, and his face was charred from the fire. Mombi was bruised and her cloak was torn in places, but she was not bleeding, scars replaced the open wounds.

"My dear Ben, look what you've done to poor old mummy," Mombi hissed. She was tempting Ben to feel as though he did something wrong, and was hard to not fall for it, but he didn' now she had slithered her way out from under the tree, and used her triden to help her back up.

"Ben don't listen to her, she's lieing, remember she wants your soul to take the Crown! YOUR OWN MOTHER WANTS TO KILL YOU!" Anthony tried screaming, but the blood loss made him very weak. And he couldn't muster enough energy to say anything more. Glinda was fed up and wiped the tears away swiftly. With one hand she fired white lightning, and with her staff she spun it around, firing burning lava like a machine gun.

"You can't kill me, you will not kill Ben! And you will never, ever take the crown! You shall join Langwidere and the Nome King IN HELL, WHERE YOU BELONG!" Glinda threw off her robe exposing the blinding white light that I had only seen once... The day she returned from when we thought Elphaba killed her with the slippers. Mombi screamed in the light, and now focused her attacks solely on Glinda, who challenged her in that way on purpose, to draw the heat off of . Ben took this time to fight Mombi from the back, causing more damage, and not being attacked in return.

Ben was fighting and didn't see me or notice what Mombi was trying to do now. She had stopped fighting, and began walking towards Argy, who had his back now to the event, trying to keep track of Anthony's pulse, which now was slowing. Glinda smashed Mombi with her staff and knocked the wind out of Mombi for a moment. But when she rose again, she turned Ben to stone, freezing him in place. She didn't care about Anthony, she just wanted to harm us all, and focused on Ben mostly. Then shechanged her mind. Wounding Anthony like that caused a good distraction, Natalee was still kidnapped, so what about Argy? She smiled and raised her trident in the air. Glinda began singing to form a shield around Argy and Anthony, but it was too late, only by a mere fraction of a second but still. Mombi stabbed Argy in the back with the blade of the Trident, and laughed hystericallyas Argy gasped loudly in the sudden shock of pain, and fell ontop of Anthony. She whished her cloak around, and flew away as a herd of bats back to her castle to deal with Natalee now.

Glinda snapped her fingers and all of us were freed from Mombi's curses. She went over to each of us and healed our wounds, and cleaned up the blood. Ben was no longer stone, and his wounds had been healed by a mere touch of Glinda's hand. Then she moved to Anthony and Argy. She tried healing Anthony first. For this she needed a heavy spell. She told Ben to go looking for a weed,with a special magical root that grew in the lake, sort of lke Earth's Lilly in a pond. Ben returned with three of them and she laid them o Anthony's chest. their roots grew long and upwards, connecting them selves to Glinda's rose crown, which lit up brightly red and green on her blonde head. She continued singing and slowly Anthony was healed. The char, blood, and thorns washed away in the light, and then slower still, the missing skin layers were reborn. With a loud crack, the light dimmed, and the spell was finished. The roots shrank down and returned to their normal state. Anthony woke up coughing and now was fine. Ben was crying and ran over to him as he sat up and hugged tightly. Feeling guilty for all this needlessly, but kindly.

Then Lady Glinda in all her sparkling love knelt down at Argy's side and held his hand. She searched his neck and wrist for a pulse but couldn't find one. Glinda started crying and breathing heavily worried that it may be too late. Anthony and Ben watched Glinda heal Argy, and still crying, both sat down next to her. Argy had been an extremely helpful friend for a long time to Anthony, and it was heart breaking to see him in pain, and with out a pulse.

Lady Glinda through her reddend face and crying eyes began singing a charm to try and bring him back. The spell was desperate, but for now was their only hope. Natalee was still missing, and now we knew where she was. It meant another fight with Mombi, and it also meant another chance to kill her. For now though we had to help Argy. Mombi wouldn't kill Natalee, but she might get carried away with torture. Time was slipping away faster, but as long as we had air in our lungs, and love in our hearts, we shall get her back, and save Argy...For the Queen.


	13. Chapter 13

After a lot of tears and now headaches and swollen eyes, we settled down. Glinda reminded us that on the bright side, no one was killed in this huge fight. All I could think of was the adorable little grey squirrel I met in Quaddling the last time I was here, and how he helped us escape the Witch after rescuing Julia; or how he distracted the Witch helping me and Julia attack. Or the time he was just a good friend and did all he could despite his small size. And the first time we ever talked, when he told us how The Witch Elphaba murdered his wife and child and promised he would help us. Now with the evil, wanna- be Queen Mombi having stabbed him, I couldn't believe he was really in critical condition, and it was hard to see. Ben just being a big hearted guy was sad from seeing me sad.

"But what about Argy, is he gonna be ok?" I asked her. Glinda carried Argy in her arms and stood. Ben and I brushed ourselves off, grabbed our mace and staff respectively, and stood looked at me after she picked him up and let a few tears drop. She shook her head the way girls do when their hands are full to adjust their hair, but I knew she was hiding the tear, she loved Argy as well.

"Yes he will be ok. I need to bring him back to the Emerald City with me though, I can't heal him here I need an actual facility. But for now you two must do exactly as I say. That fight was just number one in a long series of battles Mombi will start to slow us down. I may not always be there to save you. We may have lost the entire Country today if I wasn't here. I'm not being arrogant, I'm trying to make you two realize how serious this is becoming now. Natalee is gone. You know where she is and how to get there." Glinda realized this explanation was going to take longer than planned, and laid Argy down on the ground resting his head on her bosom. "Mombi's castle, and I will give you a map of it, is an exact exterior replica of the Emerald City. But, it will only expose its self to you on a lunar eclipse. This, lucky for us, is in two weeks. Otherwise, it is invisible. Now here is the plan. First, we have to get Natalee back. Mombi knows her power and she's gonna torture her until she gives in. Do you know what she can do Ben?" Anthony took a deep breath beginning to stress the hell out now.

"No, what?" he asked, afraid.

"She can bring back the other Witches. Langwidere, the Nome King, Shell, or worse possible, The Wicked Witch of the West. I am not saying she_ will_, I am saying she now has that option with Natalee being kidnapped. And she won't give up Natalee for free. And Anthony I can hear you in your head right now, no one is sacrificing themselves for anyone. You know Natalee wouldn't let you do that! Here's what we have to do. You two are going to first of all, train with Ozma in fighting Witches" Anthony grew insulted, but laughed at the Natalee comment as did Ben.

"But Lady Glinda, I don't need training, I killed the Wicked Witch of the West!" I was disappointed that she thought I wasn't as good as I thought I was.

"Yes, with the two most powerful Witches in all of Oz helping you. Could you have done that on your own? Right now seeing how this battle went, I don't think so, and it's not your fault, these Witches are terribly powerful; far beyond the skill of my own sometimes. But that's why you need Ozma's training. Don't forget she lived with Mombi for centuries before she was found by you and me. Anyway, when you two have finished that, you are going to disguise your selves as Skeletones, and sneak inside Mombi's castle. Mombi won't be around when you first get in, and she'll recognize Ben immediately if she sees you. So you have to be stealthy, quick and quiet. Natalee will be in the lowest cellar of the south wing. It's her idea of our Southstairs prison. Once you find her, use this," Glinda handed them a special potion. It was like puf puf juice, but weaker. In a star shaped crystal bottle, the liquid was half yellow, half blue. Called Solo juice, it was only usable once, and applicable to only one person. It was a one way ticket from anywhere in Oz, to the Emerald City. Ben and Anthony looked at each other. The math was easy. Three of us, and only one potion to escape. That means two are left to fight Mombi.

"Exactly. Let Natalee use the potion to come back here, and then you and Anthony and Argy are to negotiate with Mombi. Ben I want you there, but I want you to use this," She handed Ben a jeweled ring. It was a big emerald on a pearl band. If worn, the wearer would be invisible to all. Invisible, and inaudible. Ben took the ring and Anthony took the Solo juice. It wasn't hard to see the severity of the situation, but it was hard to accept. The risk was high, and the possibilty of success even lower. Anthony restated for clarification what Glinda had just ordered, to make sure he got it right. Ben was thinking about Mombi, and then replaying the attack in his head, noticed that he was the one despite this being his first time in Oz, dealt the most damage to Mombi.

"Ok so we are going to first train our magic fighting skills, then we track down Mombi's castle disguised as one of her Skeletones. Then when the Lunar Eclipse happens, we search for Natalee in the huge replica Emerald City Palace. Mombi will not be near us you say, so I'm assuming she has business with Ozma then, and we send Natalee back to the Emerald City with you." Anthony raised his eyebrow as Glinda's enchanted quill took notes for us of its own accord, writing everything spoken.

"Correct. Now another objective," Glinda was interrupted.

"Whoa wait a minute, that whole speech was one objective?" Ben asked overwhelmed by our tasks ahead.

"Yes, this is the only way we can win! Now pay attention, I can only say all this once. The next thing we have to do is finally bring down Mombi once and for all. But we can only do that after we get Natalee back, and you two have safely returned. Once we re-group, we will discuss how to kill her again, but right now we already know important things. She needs to drink the Water of Oblivion, and also needs the Mirror of Mirrors in the Gillikin Forest. Furthermore, she needs to regularly eat the soul of a living being to remain young. If she stops any one of those things to remain young, she grows old, as old as she really is, and being mortal, will die of old age. So, once you all return from the Nataleean Rescue, you shall split up into groups. One group will destroy the Fountain, another the Mirror, and a third will fight Mombi. I will assist the attacking Mombi group, and Ozma will join in herself she tells me when the Fountain and Mirror are destroyed." Ben and Anthony looked at each other in disbelief. Clearly Glinda had been talking to Ozma about all this for a while, this was a greatly thought out plan. Ben decided now to bring up his gut feeling about the Mombi thing.

"Glinda, I couldn't help but notice in the battle we just had, I was the one that dealt the most damage to Mombi. I feel like there is something you haven't told me yet about this," He said. Glinda looked at the wounded Argy, and then back at Ben.

"Well you already figured it out really. And this is the somewhat scary thing. The only one capable of killing not just defeating Mombi," she paused. "Is you," Glinda replied, looking square at Ben. Anthony was not surprised, he felt that was the case anyway. But Ben on the other hand was feeling a mix of things. Anctious to kill the Witch that hurt his friends and himself; fear in the possibility of dying himself in the prcess of trying to take her down, and also a sense of why me? Even though he knew the answer to that, nevertheless he still felt it.

"Now, come with me back to the Emerald City, and we shall begin. Do you have any questions?" Glinda asked us, picking up Argy again, and lighting her staff bright pink, shooting a solid cone of light up to the sky, calling out for Adonaie. Ben and Anthony had no questions, but were thankful the quill took notes and they each kept a copy. Anthony held Argy's hand and whispered,

"We're gonna do this Argy, and you will be ok,". Ben saw, and smiled through his slowing tears as Glinda wiped them away and encouraged us to not give up.

"I just can't stand seeing our friends like this, and I feel awful because I feel like if it weren't for me Mombi wouldn't have attacked. But she 'needs my soul' so she did," Ben frowned. Anthony patted him on the back assuring him that wasn't how it really was.

"I know it's hard, but you both can do this. I have seen incredible things done by lesser skilled people than you two. And plus we have each other. We won't let anything happen to anyone. And if something bad does happen, we are willing to go through the Deadly Desert to save them. Just do the best you can, and leave the rest to Ozma," Glinda smiled. Ben and Anthony cheered, and mounted the _Horse_ with Glinda in front. From Lake Chorge we rode as the sun rose back to the wonderful Emerald City. When we arrived many hours later at the gates to the Palace though, Ozma was outside with her staff, shouting at the Home Guard, and Captain Jinjuria in the Enchanted Garden where the fountain was. Someone tried to give her the Water of Oblivion for breakfast…


	14. Chapter 14

*Perspective changes to Natalee for only this chapter.

Mombi in her swarm of bats form, appeared in the secretive Castle in the Glikkus. With Kiamo Ko destroyed, she needed her own place, so she built a castle similar to the Emerald Palace, except for a few major details. Her Palace was built of black marble, and silver rooftops as opposed to the Emerald and gold Emerald palace. She also housed her entire Skeletone Army in the second floor, and had four levels of dungeon beneath the palace. The highest tower was where Mombi stayed, similar to the position of where Ozma stays in her Palace, and the second highest tower was reserved for Jinjuria. Still at this point in time, none of the characters, apart now from Ozma and the Home Guard, know that Jinjuria is on Mombi's side. The only one who was suspicious, burned to death when Mombi stormed the Castle to kill Mother Maria. So here down about a hundred feet below the ground level was Natalee. Her Alicorn form was chained at each hoof, and her wings were bound with enchanted wrope that would aid in Mombi's torture methods later. She was in a cell similar to the dragon cupboard below the Emerald Castle, except there were skeletal remains of Mombi's previous soul meals in cells surrounding her own. It was cold, dark, and scary. She only knew by logical reasoning that Mombi must have taken the soul f someone powerful to become a Witch herself. She was powerful before, but not like this.

When Mombi returned after the exhausting battle between herself, Glinda, Argy, Anthony and her favorite son Ben, Natalee heard some things she maybe wasn't supposed to. She used her Alicorn ears to listen closely to the echo in the walls from above as the sound waves crawled down to her cell. It was muffled, but she could tell Mombi was talking about Ozma with most likely a Skeletone.

"What are we supposed to do Madame? Ben is under Ozma's protection, not to mention Glinda, there's no way we can get him alone," challenged the brave Skeletone.

"Are you ill?" She asked randomly.

"No," The Skeletone replied awkwardly.

"Do you have memory problems?" She asked again

"No, why are you-" it was interrupted. The next few lines were very clear to make out.

"HOW MANY TIMES MUST I TELL YOU?" She paused, and Natalee could hear them taking steps, probably the Skeletone backing away. "I NEED HIS SOUL!"

(*Perspective changes to third person in the lobby where the Skeletone is talking to Mombi.*)

The Skeletone scratched his head thinking of what to say. He couldn't think of anything, except the truth.

"We haven't been looking for him actually, Jinjuria said she would try to assassinate the Queen," Mombi started whacking him with her trident, and the Skeletone lost his head. He fell down and picked it up again trying to screw it back on.

"Well, we have Natalee your grace; maybe you could use her as leverage to sort of trade them. You know they want her back, or you could use her rejuvenation power to bring back Elphaba, or Langwidere, or Roquat," he postulated. Mombi was about to strike him again, but stopped as he cowered and hid behind a banister.

"If I bring any one of them back, they'll want to be in charge, especially Elphaba. No they can stay dead. I want Tippetarius's head on my mantle before the year is out, and I WANT MY HEAD WEARING HER CROWN! BUT TO DO THAT, I NEED BEN'S SOUL! So you know what you're going to do for me? YOU'RE GOING TO TAKE YOUR ARMY TO THE Madelines, AND spread out, cover the entire mountain range from top to bottom north to south. If you see ANY OZMA LOYALIST, KILL THEM! DO NOT COME BACK UNTIL YOU HAVE KILLED Anthony and his stupid useless friends! BUT REMEMBER, BEN IS MINE!" Mombi pounded her trident on the ground, and it burst into flame for a moment. The Skeletone saluted and ran out to begin carrying out her order. Mombi's plan was to use Natalee as ransom. She would write a letter with blood from Natalee as ink to show her seriousness, and demand that Ben and Anthony come to her Castle on the Night of the Eclipse of the Moon, and free Natalee. Only Ben would be payment. Anthony would be killed infront of Natalee just for pleasure, whereas Ben was coming for business. With that, Mombi set her trident down and put it away. Then she began the decent downstairs to get the "ink" she needed for the letter.

Natalee heard footsteps approaching, and immediately pretended to be sleeping. The wooden cell door opened and Mombi walked in still wearing the black cape.

"I know you're awake. Get up you whore" Natalee kicked her in the chest with her hoof and then got up quickly.

"Talk to me like that again and see what happens," threatened Natalee. Mombi laughed, and then dug her dagger-sharp ruby nails deep into Natalee's chest, as she neighed and screamed in agony.

"Shut up you beast, your worth is less than a bucket to me now, but don't worry, Anthony and Ben are coming," Mombi smiled as she collected Natalee's dripping blood in a vial. When she filled it enough, she put a cork in the vial, and then licked her hands clean of the blood. Natalee collapsed on the stone floor again, this time weak and in pain, but she could still speak, through the intense panting.

"Anthony, and Ben, are gonna, kill, you" with each paused she panted or coughed up blood, or gasped for air while still putting Mombi in her damned place.

"You listen here pony, mark my words if you do one thing to foil my plans, I will put you and all your dumb ass friends in such pain you will rue the day you were born," Mombi stabbed Natalee's open wound once more and Natalee screamed louder, the tender wound throbbing and hurtling like nothing she had felt before.

"Glinda will always protect me, Ozma will reign forever, and Ben will single handedly destroy you, mark my words," Natalee said and then let out a long breath and passed out. Mombi admittedly was afraid Natalee could end up being right, and she kicked Natalee's head farther in the cell, slammed the gate shut, locked it and left the room to write the letter. Natalee lay miserable and unconscious for many days afterward.

Later that night back at the Emerald City and exactly one night before the afternoon Glinda came with Argy wounded and Ben and Anthony on her _Horse_, Ozma was waiting in her throne room for her ladies to get her ready for bed. One by one they came in, curtsied, and then changed Ozma into her night clothes and lit the fire place and closed the fire screen to heat the room with no danger. They bid good night and then left. Ozma slept very little, knowing that Glinda is now on her way back to deliver news. She did not know Glinda was really coming back because Argy was wounded beyond her skill of repair.

The next morning, after her Ladies entered the room again to get her ready for the day, one named Agatha reported the daily news in the Palace to her and list her top priorities for the day.

"Yes thank you Agatha, is there something I can do at the Palace? Lady Glinda is meeting me later today with most of what you mentioned so far," Ozma requested. Agatha scanned the list, and then looked up.

"Yes ma'am there is. One Arcem Cisseja is reporting for her first day of work today as Head Nurse in the Hospital Wing downstairs." Agatha smiled. She had never seen an elf before. According to the other ladies who told Agatha just now of Arcem, she was a funny, loving strawberry blonde headed, taller than normal, elf who was skilled in botanical medicology. She filled the room with weeds and potions, books and antidotes. Vials bubbled and flowers bloomed. It smelled fresh, and looked ready to take on any wounds one could think of. Argy was in perfect hands. Arcem was from a family where her father was in the Home Guard, and her mother was a Royal Ozian Nurse. She loved the outdoors and adventure though and so became a educated with master's degree in medicine, shaman.

"Wonderful, see to it she gets to work straight away. With this Evil make-believe _Queen _Mombi at hand, I cannot spend the time I don't have interviewing." Ozma put her crown on and smiled as Agatha and the other Ladies left to go and bring her breakfast. Captain Jinjuria was waiting behind the corridor with a knife, and murdered each one of Ozma's Ladies right then and there. She grabbed the platter of food and threw out the pumpkin juice that was Ozma's favorite drink, and filled it with a glass of Water from the Fountain she had snatched earlier. She entered the room and caught Ozma by surprise.

"Here is your breakfast my lady, if that's all, I will be on my way, duty calls" Jinjuria smiled as Ozma waved her off.

"Thank you Captain, farewell," and then she was about to drink from the glass. A few seconds before she opened her mouth, the water hissed, and bubbled like acid. She knew it was from the Fountain, and threw the glass on the floor. She was royally pissed off.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME? AN ASASSINATION ATTEMPT BY MY OWN STAFF? WHO IN THE NAME OF OZ DO THEY THINK THEY ARE!" She grabbed her staff, and ran outside, ordering by alarm to have everyone including Captain Jinjuria form up infront of the Palace, near the fountain. The Home Guard was at attention awaiting further instruction, and Ozma discovered her murdered ladies in the hall as she was leaving to go and ream them out.

She went outside and wiped the tears away from her eyes and began yelling. Glinda on Adonaie arrived, and they waited at the gate for things to calm down. Ozma was yelling.

"I know if I ask you will simply lie, so I will therefore use my staff, to let me know who did the attempt. Before I begin, let it be heard for the record that the price of HIGH TREASON, IS BANISHMENT FOR ALL ETERNITY OF OZ!" She began walking over to different memebers of the Guard and her staff, pointing the glass orb of her staff at each person's mouth. If a red cloud appeared, it was that person. She got to Jinjuria, and the cloud appeared.

"Just to make sure, Captain Jinjuria. You are accused of attempting to murder the reigning Monarch of the Emerald City, and the surrounding States in Oz, by giving Water of Oblivion to me for breakfast! Do you deny it?" she asked, giving her one last chance.

"NO! I DON'T! I WORK FOR MOMBI, THE TRUE QUEEN OF OZ, TIPPETARIUS IS A WHORE!" Ozma now knowing that Jinjuria is on Mombi's side, ordered the Guard to attack and runn her out of Oz's borders. When everyone ran away, Ozma was furious still and didn't even notice Glinda had arrived.

"Wow, what the hell was that about? I didn't know Jinjuria was a double agent! What else does Jinjuria know?" I asked Glinda as we dismounted and headed for the hospital wing for Argy.

"I don't know but whatever it is, its not good. At least she's not here anymore though." Ben said.

"Now we need to drop Argy off, and then meet with Ozma, you two wait in my room, I'll come and get you when Ozma's ready." Glinda ordered. We agreed, and then I lead the way to Glinda's wing. The assassination attempt was appalling to Ozma for many reasons. Why hadn't she known earlier whose side Jinjuria truly belonged to? Why was Glinda too in the dark about it? What will her people think of this setback? Who should replace her in the ranks?

Ozma in the meantime knew still about this coming meeting as Glinda was setting Argy up in the Wing with Arcem, and waited until the right time for Glinda to come in and start. While she continued waiting, she was looking at pictures from her childhood. She sat on the window sill opposite the famous balcony, and looked at them. These were emotional for her because they showed her murdered parents, and herself before she was kidnapped by the Wizard to be hidden by Mombi all those years ago. She flipped the page in the album which when she breathed outwardly, clouds of dust flew off from. Again she flipped the page, and saw someone who instantly warmed her heart. How could she forget about him after all they did together? She loved him more than anything in the world, and didn't remember. Then it came back to her. When she was brought out of hiding by Glinda, Natalee and Anthony 6 cycles ago, the process wiped her memory of most things. But now having spent much time gaining it back, could remember again. Then she flipped the page once more. There was a perfectly pristine flower in the page where pictures should be, with a torn, and fading letter on the opposite page. She opened it carefully and read it.

My Dearest Coleane,

I have given you a flower from the garden my father made for my mother at our palace. It is an enchanted flower. By the time you read this, any normal flower would have withered long ago. But these flowers grow on love, not sunlight and water. Their petals change each day, indicating the love is still there. My sweet Coleen, I cannot tell you how sorry I am for the loss of your parents from the self claimed, "Wizard of Oz". I love you, and I always will. I look forward to the day Oz gets back their beautiful Princess, and hopefully they make you Queen. I will be waiting for you when you turn back to your true self in my Palace in Ev. When you read this, write back with the pen I have given you, the letter you write will immediately return to me.

Love,

Evardo, King of Ev

When she read that, a flood of memories rushed back. They were more than childhood sweethearts. As the beautiful flower which was today vibrant, had yellow pedals spotted pink and ruffled petals surrounding the bottom of the yellow ones, their love remained over the years. Evardo was King Evoldo's youngest son, and was only 7 years old when 8 year old Coleane Tippetarius was kidnapped. By now he would be, using Earth's time count, be about 80. But Oz does not use Earth's Mean Solar Time system applying Greenwich Mean Time to one's particular time zone. By Oz time count, Evardo is only about 35. Unlike Ozma, he is not immortal. His father made a deal with the Nome King to attempt to make himself immortal, but that failed terribly. Almost by surprise, Anthony, Ben and Glinda walked in and saw the flower glowing which Ozma took out and made levitate in front of her. Ozma looked up at them and smiled. Her two toned hair was curled today and wore her emerald encrusted golden crown proudly.

"Ozma, I think it's time we explained your personal life," Glinda joked, clearly something romantic had happened between Ozma and someone elese.


	15. Chapter 15

Ozma tried explaining her past romance with the now King of Ev. It was a charming story, filled with dreams of everlasting love, and glory for both kingdoms. Uniting Oz and Ev forever with a marriage Ozma Coleane revealed. After listening to the best memories Ozma had with her and the then Prince Evardo, happiness withered away into depression.

The flower that Evardo had enchanted for Ozma, floated from close to where Ozma was sitting on her bed, over to Anthony. Slowly, the flower bloomed brighter and wider. It appeared as though the flower was telling Anthony that there was still hope for his still wounded heart. Just seconds later after Anthony smiled at Lady Glinda who was backing away from the flower, rushed over to Ozma and stood in front of her. The flower turned black. Not just any shade. The darkest pitch shade of black. Black as night the darkness consumed the stem roots petals and blossom, every inch of the once magnificent and once beautiful flower. The display was not over. Slowly the now tarnished and blackened flower engulfed its self in a hot flash of red flames. In the flames appeared Mombi's face, and then the flower turned to ash and spilled on the gold floor. Out of the ash, there was a gross black rocky figure forming, slowly rising to the height of a person, and becoming more defined. Eventually, we could tell it was Mombi. The thick black bat fur and wing collared cape, the black and diamond gown and the pointed threatening crown. She held her silver trident in her hand and laughed with a closed mouth. All of us were unable to move, except for Glinda and Ozma. Lady Glinda was wearing her truth pearl, rose blooming crown and held her rose staff. Ozma had her golden and emerald encrusted tiara on and her gown of state (the green one with the enormous bell skirt) and illuminated her staff of power. Mombi's dark black cape with the huge and curved collar scared them a bit, but they never showed it, and Mombi switched her focus from circling Ben, to staring at Ozma.

"Do you really think your love is going to save your Kingdom? I will never stop hunting you. Never," Mombi interrupted herself, sensing something about Ozma who was too shocked by Mombi's presence to speak yet. Mombi let out a rude chuckle. "You miss him, don't you. Your little prince from Ev. King now I should say. It seems we need each other again, Coleane."

"What on Oz do I need you for?" Ozma barked.

"You need me to give your servant Natalee back. And I need you to give me Ben. I need his soul, pulsing with life. You should know your precious Natalee now has a guest. One Evardo I should think his name is," Mombi grinned as she looked at the letter in Ozma's hand.

"You will leave my Palace Mombi, at once," Ozma walked forwards as Glinda rushed over to protect Ben from Mombi. Mombi now grew irritated, and closed her eyes trying not to lose her temper.

"Bring him to me, or watch Natalee suffer a most disturbing, horrible, fate far worse than death." Ozma had it and began singing a spell but before it could be cast Mombi swirled the black cape around and as bats, flew away to her own castle. So Mombi did it. She laid down the law saying if Ben is not returned soon, Oz will be overturned. It is now up to Anthony, Glinda, Ozma and Ben to think of a way to beat the Glikkun Queen. Ozma was hurt beyond repair. Mombi's rude, crule personal trickery against Ozma's own heart were sharp, and painful. Without a word, Ozma rose and parted the room. Lady Glinda rushed after her and gave Anthony a broken hearted face. Anthony was sad too. He was sad to see lovely Ozma hurt in a way he wouldn't be able to help. Ben and I were left alone in the Queen of Oz's bedroom. We could hear the faint sobbing of Ozma from down the hall as Glinda tried to calm her. Ben and I didn't speak. This was a moment of our own failure. We failed to protect a member of our group, and more than that, a valued friend. We had failed to intimidate Mombi to at least stop her from putting us in check mate. With Ozma emotionally compromised, it would fall to Glinda and the earthlings to defeat the last Witch in Oz. Right now Anthony and Ben couldn't do anything yet. Argy was still with Arcem in the hospital wing, and Lay Glinda was helping Ozma not think that Mombi killed her lover, and apparently future husband and King of Oz, King Evardo. A few hours later, Anthony decided to go and check on Argy, and Ben followed. On their way downstairs, they talked a little about Mombi and her actions both planned and past.

"I hope you know what you're doing Anthony, I mean, how much more are we going to lose before we can fight back? I'm not blaming you, I'm just saying with as much as she's done to us so far, I'd like to give some pay back." Ben said.

"Well, all we can do is hope. We've done all we can, and Glinda has given us a plan of her own. I think the best thing for us to do right now is to heed what she says, and pray for the best. While planning for the worst though." Anthony answered. Ben at first agreed, but then was a little shocked by what Anthony just said.

"Wait a minute, plan for the worst? As if what's happened so far isn't bad enough? What could possibly be worse?" Fearing the answer and hoping Anthony would actually see it as a rhetorical question, Ben waited to see if Anthony would respond. To his disappointment, he did.

"You know as well as I do what the worse possible is. The absolute worse, is that Mombi betrays us. After making and agreeing with her trade off idea, she could easily just kill you, and then curse Natalee to use her power to bring back the Wicked Witch. And even if she doesn't do that, she could still just by eating your soul, be powerful enough to make at least a stalemate between Glinda and Ozma. Im not saying Glinda can't take her, but I am saying, your soul is to Mombi, as the Ruby Slippers were to Elphaba. I don't want to lose you Ben. You're like my brother. I don't want to even think about anything bad happening to you. Especially while in Oz because as much as I hat saying it, there is a much greater opportunity for you to be hurt without me able to do anything in Oz, than there is on Earth. You're my best friend Ben, nothing will ever change that," I said. I meant every word. Following recent events, I had become more emotional and sentimental. Particularly towards people. People I liked. In the midst of so much at stake, and so many dear loved lives at risk, I wanted to make clear how I really felt about them. In case the worst happened. Ben smiled, realizing that, and gave me a hug.

"Forever and always brother," Ben said. Then being guys and trying not to focus too much on that, we nodded, and headed to the other end of the Palace on the ground floor, and entered the hospital wing. Arcem the Elf was at the doorway.

"How may I help you?" Arcem asked. She had a fun accent. And yes I meant fun. Her words had bent syllables, and rounded vowels, and stretched constants. The combination was a charming, and cheerful sounding prose that only had one affect on those who heard. Smiles. Arcem saw the smiles form on Ben and mine faces, and asked what was funny. Elves knew about their dialect, and were somewhat sensitive to ridicule. Even though Ben and I were not insulting, to the Elves they took it as such.

"I do apologize Doctor, I didn't mean to," Ben said.

"Oh it's no problem, first time you two have seen an Elf isn't it? Well no matter. I can only assume you're here to check on your friend, Mr. Argy. He is alive and well, I should say better than good as new. I take pride in my work, and do so to constantly please and impress our noble Queen in green." Arcem was very patriotic. In fact, every citizen of Oz was patriotic. Ever since Anthony Natalee and Glinda put Ozma back on the throne, Ozians were brought back to their rightful pride, and relief that Glinda overthrew the Wizard.

She was a strawberry blonde haired, somewhat tall, and plump much like Dorothy and Anthony. She was not magicked, however she was superfluous in incantations in the healing arts. She loved her work and used it now to help others in service to the Queen, Ozma of Oz.

She left us for a moment, and then returned with a special guest. He was happy, very excited and talkative. His name was Argy.


	16. Chapter 16

Mombi fluttered the thousand batwings as she flew back to her Palace still unseen by Anthony and Ben. She was enjoying the personal slices she took out of Ozma and loved watching Anthony's hopes dwindle down to nothing with just the mere sight of her. After she fully transformed back into Witch Queen form, she headed down to the dungeons.

Lady Glinda reassured Ozma Coleane that King Evardo was still alive and that when Anthony and Ben go to retrieve Natalee, they would free him as well. Mombi however, had a plan of her own. Back in the dungeon, Natalee was losing faith in Anthony and Ben. Maybe, they weren't trying to find her. She had been imprisoned for a long time. She was talking out loud to herself when Mombi appeared out of the shadows, the huge curved wing like collar shielding the back of her head and looking just creepy. Natalee saw her and immediately stopped and lit her horn brightly.

"Your little friends are weaker than I thought; disappointing really. If Ben is as weak as Anthony, I shall need more than just his soul." Mombi licked her lips and rolled up the sleeves of her black and diamond gown. Natalee was not buying any of it. Mombi was about to leave the room, but then Natalee stopped her.

"You bitch! You're just as selfish and ridiculous as Elphaba! If you would just tell your son you don't care that he's not like you and say, "It doesn't matter honey, I love you, were family," You wouldn't need to do all this! But no! You have to create misery for everyone around you!" Mombi turned around, swishing the bat cape around exposing the heaviness of the thick thing. Mombi just chuckled. She could sense something about Natalee's heart. Well, the Alicorn's heart anyway.

"You lie. I can sense in your Alicorn body's soul that you don't love him. What is your real ambition here Natalee?" She approached the Animal's heart with her ruby nailed hands.

"You know nothing of the secrets of a heart. I did love him for a time," Natalee started.

"Ah but there it is my dear. You did for a time. That time appears past. You have grown quite useless to me now. I cant use you as leverage because you're no longer in love. And I cant use you to bring anyone back because they'll want me out of the way. So tell me, Natalee, you stupid worthless creature, what should I do with you?" Mombi picked the animal up with one hand. Natalee chocked and coughed, but could still breathe.

"Get me out of here, I just want to help Anthony," Natalee said, afraid for her second chance at life. Mombi laughed a weird high pitched inhaled sort of laugh, and her right hand nails sparkled like the Ruby Slippers once did.

"I NEED YOU DEAD, AND GONE TO SAVE BEN AND OZ!" Natalee bit Mombi's hand and dropped to the stone cold floor. Mombi screamed, but then trapped Natalee. They were both in the cellar, but Natalee was obstructed by Mombi and couldn't escape. She shuffled her hoofs on the floor trying to keep herself away from Mombi, but had no further to go, and Mombi knelt down. Natalee tried stabbing Mombi with her horn, and it shocked Mombi, but no blood dripped, and no other harm was done.

Mombi shoved the horn out of her and caught her breath it still hurt a lot. But she was totally fine in a creepy way.

"Such courage, such energetic spirits, but how strong IS YOUR SOUL?" Mombi spread her hand with the glowing ruby studded finger nails, and jammed it into Natalee's chest, her hand shaking violently. Mombi's eyes were dilated the way a great white shark's eyes become when they smell blood. Mombi's hand began shaking as it made contact with Natalee's chest and heart area. Natalee intermittently gasped loudly. She squirmed around trying to break the contact, but couldn't budge. Mombi was too strong right now, and held her down with just the one hand as Natalee's Alicorn form was weakening quickly.

Slowly Natalee's hearing faded, and there was pain in her left front leg. She was having a heart attack. Mombi was so in to what she was doing, that without even looking, she threw the Skeletone far away, and locked the door shut. Just a few more seconds and Natalee would be finished. But now she had to relish the moment, and kept Natalee in that split second moment before the Alicorn would die, and spoke.

"You were the only one that Anthony would die for, you don't even realize how lucky you are always able to know what it is to love! But no matter, I will take your soul, and grow in strength from your cries of pain, and death" Mombi pulled back her thick curly brown hair behind her crown and tightened the crowns hold on her head. Then She extended her fingers abruptly while still clenching Natalee's heart. Suddenly with a collapse, all of Natalee's muscles relaxed. She no longer fought and squirmed her legs. She no longer held her head up to see Mombi in the eye. She no longer neighed and snuffed breath attempting to remain conscious. Her eyes rolled back, and the lids closed gently. Her last image was one of Mombi with the one hand glowing red and dripping with her blood, the pointy shiny crown and the bat wing collar smiling at her defeat. Under her last breath she whispered faintly, "Anthony" and then for a moment there was silence. Mombi stood up, and a light green mist swirled first around Natalee's Alicorn shell, and then streamed into Mombi's heart. She had eaten the Alicorn's soul. Cheating in a way, because Natalee the Ozmist being dead already, obviously has no soul. So Mombi dragged Natalee back down to square one by taking the shell of the Ozmist's soul. Slowly out of the Alicorn, Natalee in her Ozmist form appeared. Wearing a dress with an unknown color that faded into nothing before reaching her feet. She had white hair now, same length, and everything about her now was a light glowing green. There was a jagged ring around her neck from where Langwidere struck, and the dress was sleeveless and strapless apart from a ring of straps that curved around her neck.

"YOU FOOL, WHEN I GET BACK TO THE EMERALD CITY MY OWN POWERS WILL HAVE GROWN, YOU WILL DIE MOMBI, AND EVERYONE YOU HATE WILL BE THERE FOR IT!" Natalee as the Ozmist with her echoing but now screaming voice, flew away and she headed back to the Emerald City to tell Anthony and Glinda and Ben.

Meanwhile, Anthony at the moment Natalee as the Alicorn was given a heart attack, fell to the ground, clenching his heart. It hurt his soul that Natalee was being tortured by Mombi. I was standing on the balcony with Ben talking about the attack, and then all of a sudden I got really sad and started crying.

"Anthony are you ok what's the matter?" Ben was confused and worried. Anthony fell to his knees and grabbed his heart.

"It's Natalee ben, something terrible has happened. It's the Wicked Queen Mombi, oh Ben she's killed her!" I was emotional and not rational, and therefore forgot that killing Natalee technically wasn't possible anymore. Nevertheless, instead of correcting me, Ben sat down on the emerald floor next to me and calmed me down so we were able to carry on with the mission.

"Anthony we can't dawdle right now, I know its sad, but don't be like the Tinman, we have work to do. Where is Glinda by the way?" Ben said. That question was enough to get me back to normal and I stood gathering my dignity and wiping away the random tears.

"Alright. You're right I'm sorry about that Ben, I don't know what came over me that isn't normal. Anyway, you go look for Lady Glinda, I'll go and get Argy suited up." We shook hands on it, and agreed to meet here whenever the other finished. I parted ways and we went opposite directions down the hall. Ben headed for Glinda, and I headed for Argy. By the time Ben reached Glinda's wing with Ozma, there was a green glowing woman floating on the balcony, and obviously a conversation was unintentionally interrupted as all of them looked at Ben after the Ozmist's eyes were drawn to the new person in the room. Ben had not seen Natalee in Ozmist form nor had Anthony told him about the idea of Ozmists, so Ben stood there afraid if she was friend or foe for a moment. Lady Glinda the Good approached him and smiled.

"Ben, meet the real Natalee," She gestured with her hands to welcome Ben further into the Room. He bowed at Ozma's sight, and then kneeled meeting Natalee for the first real time.

"I don't understand," was all he could muster.

"I am Natalee. I died 5 cycles or 8 Earth years ago. In Oz, loved ones return as an Ozmist, such as this," Natalee explained. She was holding a black prickly looking thing. It was a dark memory she atomized from the Alicorn's death just a few moments ago.

"I can show you at the Forbidden Fountain but I must speak with Anthony and Glinda and Ben before I do Ozma, where is he?" She asked. Just then, Anthony wearing the white robe and holding the same staff as always rushed passed the doorway with another familiar person. Argy stopped and stood at the door as Anthony realized Argy wasn't following and back stepped. They both were in awe, and Argy fainted not believing his eyes.


	17. Chapter 17

Natalee as the Ozmist revived Argy and calmed us all down talking smoothly. Lady Glinda and Ozma took turns explaining things such as what that black thing Natalee was holding was, and how the loss of the alicorn negatively affects us now.

"Well, it's terrible frankly. I don't know how were going to recoup from this. Our worst fear is probably happening right now." Glinda said, pacing, and thumping her staff on the emerald floor every left foot.

"My point exactly. Now Natalee were not blaming you, how could you control what happened? But, if you hadn't lusted for power and magic, choosing the one Animal that no longer exists in great number to reincarnate as, we may not be in this mess." Ozma said sternly. Agreeing with herself more so than when the argument started so much more, that she stood up and turned her back to Natalee. Anthony and ben had faces of large disapproval and disappointment in Natalee. She could see this and so she defended her self.

"Hang on a minute, how is my Animal's death my fault? I can't control Mombi!" Natalee yelled.

"No but if you didn't want more and more power, Mombi maybe wouldn't have done that too you, although who's to say she would have anyway? Right Ozma? I mean, she really has more beef with you than any of us; maybe she did it just to get you mad at Natalee, so she'd have one less hero to face! She knows were trying to kill her and already know how to do it," I said on Natalee's defense and she smiled thanking me.

"You're right Anthony, like Elphaba before her she is trying to split us up. That's why she attacks us individually, not all at once. Well, times a wastin. Anthony, Ben, Argy and Natalee, I believe the wait is over. Mombi is most assuredly resurrecting all of Oz's past Witches. Langwidere, the Witch of the West, maybe not Lang, anyway it doesn't matter. I need you to split into two groups. One group is to destroy the Fountain, the other is to destroy the Mirror in Glinda's Forest. When both are destroyed, come back to the courtyard infront of Mockbeggar Hall and Glinda will meet you there to face the Witches and the pathetic excuse for a Queen. Before you go, I need you to all receive the best armor I have ever created. Follow Glinda she will give it to you." Ozma gave new orders and we all bowed in acknowledgement. Natalee stopped them.

"Lady Glinda, before you go, I must show you all the memory I hold here, part of it is mine, part of it isn't," Glinda could tell what it was. It wasn't a memory at all, more like a glimpse into the future, and being black, it wasn't a coincidence.

Glinda lead us all to the Fountain and put a hex on us all so we couldn't move too close to the fountain.

"I am not going to risk any of you tasting this. It could kill you in a matter of seconds." We all stepped back from the fountain. Natalee floated between me and Ben, and Argy was on my right. Natalee placed the black ball of sparks and clouds into the fountain, and everything around us except for the small area we covered around the Fountain, went black. Our hearing went muffled and echoed. We were all shown the same thing. First a Bird's eye view of Oz was displayed in the black smooth hissing and bubbling water. Glistening, Oz seemed beautiful. Then the view zoomed nauseatingly in to Mombi's domain in Glikkus. There was cemetery that was not something Ozma created, and mourned the loss of the past agitators, and even held their corpses in the ground. Each tombstone read bone chilling names: Lousepher, Langwidere, Slazinace, Roenja, Chistery, Wheeler, Roquat Nome King, and finally, Elphaba Almira Thropp. Mombi wearing her familiar attire read from yes the Grimmerie, and held the key to the Emerald City in her hands. She swirled her arms around as the ground shook, trees fell, oztonic plates shifted, and thunder and lightning tore apart the skies. In rhythm with all the thunderclaps, each villain broke through the surface, and screamed climbing back to the surface. When Elphaba surfaced, she punched through the dirt and climbed out wearing her famous uniform, and wielding both the umbrella and the broom, pointed the broom in Anthony's direction. Langwidere screwed on her head and winked at Glinda, Mombi licked her glowing Ruby encrusted finger at Ben, Lousepher twitched his boney finger to Natalee, and Roenja opened her death eyes at Argy. The vision faded, and reality in Oz returned to normal. All of us were speechless. The fact that each one of them were singled out to be personally threatened, by people that were previously thought to be dead, was terrifying.

"We can't give in. Not now, we have gotten this far we must go further. Everybody come with me we have no time for pleasantries! Do as I say now!" Glinda rushed back inside and we followed her all the way down to the catacombs of the Emerald City. Anthony didn't even know they existed! It was creepy but not disgusting. It was only creepy due to the lack of Emeralds or Gold. It was all old wood, or stone. Clearly this was not the public part of the Palace. On we went until Glinda grabbed a key from underneath a stone that was in front of a locked gate, and opened the creaking thing with force. She held it open as she mustered us inside, and then closed and locked the gate behind her. There was a secret passageway to get out back up to the throne room when we were finished suiting up.

"Alright, this is the armory of Oz, waaay back from when Oz was still facing Government debates. Now, before I give the old armor to you I must warn you, it will appear as only a cube of any metal, It is random and different for every person. You must fight the cube and when you succeed, it will pop into the armor and give you more strength that the very walls with which our great nation's capital is built. I will stand to the side once all the cubes are out. Wait right here." Glinda turned, and the sparkles from her familiar light purple gown lit up the room until she disappeared.

The four of us started talking about the mystery of it all.

"Fight a cube? How on Earth are we to do that?" Argy said, not understanding and thinking it didn't make sense.

"I don't know but everyone gives me crap when I try to delay, and yet here we are having to fight with our own armor before we can even wear it. Meanwhile Mombi is probably raising Hell out there," Natalee said, irritated with everything and everyone for a temporary time.

"Ozma's knows what she's doing, I bet she's got a secret weapon or something she's working on to get ready for this, you know its gonna be another war, you all saw the vision," I replied. Everyone grunted in saying, "mmhmm" in agreement. By now, Lady Glinda approached and all of us grew a little excited to see which one was ours. There were three solid cubes, and one transparent, yet still able to touch clearly for Natalee. Glinda stood infront of us all as she readied the set up, and told us all to space out about two arms distance apart, and then line up shoulder to shoulder across the cell. She dropped the cubes, which all in a funny sort of way squeaked at eachother until they looked like they saw us, and then lined up away from us perfectly in line. Anthony had white and blue marble, Argy had silver, Ben had bronze, and Natalee had the transparent one.

"Let it begin," Lady Glinda snapped, and stomped the bottom of her rose staff on the floor as the cubes bounced all around the room, and she backed up giving them space. The cubes were getting faster the more confused we got.

"What the hell? How are we supposed to fight without a weapon?" Natalee said, not seeing the point at all. The cubes bounced so fast you couldn't tell where your own cube had gone.

"No you're wrong. Maybe we have to use our hands or something, I don't know" Argy tried. Natalee didn't like how Argy spoke to her but she was used to it from him and didn't care too much anyway. The cubes were not amused and continued flying through the air, though they did slow for a moment. Then all of a sudden, something changed.

Anthony and Ben both looked at eachother thinking the same thing.

"We have to work together to get our cube. It's a test of faith in eachother," Anthony said and his cube halted instantly, and fell to the floor. Glinda spoke up and threw a thought provoking question.

"Alright Anthony figured his out, now what are the others trying to teach?" and she smiled as the blue and white marble popped loudly and turned into a stunning and awesome set of plate armor, boots and gauntlets all made of the same enchanted marble, and he put it on under his robe.

Next was Argy's turn to figure it out.

"I think mine is saying I need to be able to logically conclude a solution to a problem like this one, on my own in a way that doesn't make me look arrogant, I'm sorry Natalee" And Argy's silver cube dropped instantly, and then popped loudly again into a beautiful set of plate armor gauntlets and boots, as he put them on over his clothes.

Next was Natalee's turn.

"Maybe mine is supposed to show me to not try to take charge of every situation, and let other people use their strengths to really kick ass in a combined effort," She figured it out, and her transparent cube dropped instantly to the floor. Hers popped into a stunning piece of daedric armor, with sharp angles and colored dark purple, almost like violet, it was perfect for her and she struggled lifting the thing to put it on over her blue and green-ish dress.

Finally was Ben.

"I think mine is saying I need more confidence in myself to be able to take down Mombi alone if need be," Ben's bronze cube dropped heavily to the floor and popped into a charming set of gauntlets boots and plate armor. Polished shining, and enhanced with blessings of Goddess Lurline, all of our suits of armor were indeed linked to each warrior of Oz's heart. As Glinda then armed us all with weapons, she set us on our journey to begin the Hunt for the evil Mombi. She waved the rose of her staff at boring picture hung on the wall and it opened like a door to the outside, leading still within the Emerald City but now at the cemetery. The very same cemetery where Natalee is buried, but the grave had been tampered with. By none other than The Wicked Witch of the West a few years back in her quest for the Ruby Slippers. When they got outside though, they didn't remember right away, and focused on who went where.

"Ok Well there are four of us and two goals, so one of you come with me to the Mirror in the Gillikin Forest," They were all shocked. Are we really already heading to these spots to take down Mombi? So soon? Surely there was something else to do before this was ready. But there wasn't all the pieces were perfectly in place. All that remained was for them to begin acting in their ordered manners. Natalee offered to help me which left Ben and Argy on their own to destroy the Fountain.

"Alright well, since you guys don't have long to travel, we will meet back here at this cemetery to rendezvous with Glinda before we attack Mombi and garrison the Emerald City." I ordered. Our armor looked awesome in daylight.

"Aye sir," Argy said and I laughed at his unique response. He turned with Ben after wishing us Ozspeed and fair battles.

"You too old friends, be careful," I looked at Ben as I said that, knowing how terrible Oz's Witches can be, he never meeting Oz praise him, Elphaba.

"Alright Anthony I didn't say anything before but since Im an Ozmist I can get us there a lot faster, you ready?" she asked. I said yes and thanked her for bringing it up because the path from EC to Gillikin Forest was at least a two days work.

"Hang on tight," She said and it's a good thing I did because we immediately whizzed on at speeds I have only done before on Bluefure, rest his soul.

In only seconds we arrived at the forest, but something had changed we could tell already. Natalee wasn't scared, just creeped out and had goose bumps, as did I.

"Anthony did you notice something about that cemetery?" she asked as we slowly and cautiously walked forwards in the direction of the Mirror.

"No what?" I asked.

"That's where a certain someone re-gained the Ruby Slippers," We froze. In the darkness of the cursed forest, something made light, and was black and green.

"Would that certain someone also be standing infront of us right now?" I gulped.

"Yes," Natalee froze. No one made a move. All of a sudden I smelled sulfur, and yet there were no candles around. The air grew cold and still. Out of the darkness, I could see the heart stoppingly eerie and familiar shape of a tall wide brimmed pointed hat in the distance. Natalee grabbed my hand.

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here. The girl who kept my shoes, and the boy who turned me into a mortal. I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU TWO HIDEOUS PAINS! CLEARLY, YOU CANNOT DEFEAT ME, THIS IS MY FOURTH LIFE, AND I HAVE ALL THE POWERS YOU FEARED! FIGHT ME NOW AND AVENGE YOUR FORMER GIRLFRIEND WHO WAS TO WEAK TO PULL HER BOW!" Natalee and I both charged at the Witch. Nothing about her had changed She was wearing that same black dungeon gown that was stained with the blood of her victims, and held the broom and umbrella this time, also still wearing the huge black cape and the black pointed hat, and glowing eyes, venom lips, razor nails and glowing green skin. She looked like a dragoness almost. Reptilian at the least.

The Witch fired both burning oil and fire balls all around us, setting fire to the entire forest. We fought side by side, and with each miss the Wicked Witch laughed hysterically, circling around us so she was harder to hit. I fired back with my staff, a mix of the white lightning Glinda taught me, and flames. Natalee was given her old bow and so fired explosive and water filled arrows at the Witch.

"Give it up Elphaba, you cannot win. If any of my friends defeats Mombi you die too!" I hissed and continued firing covering Natalee's back as she covered mine. Although it wasn't my back I should have worried about…

"You stupid fool, I HAVE MORE POWWER THAN ANY WITCH IN OZ!" And then she struck me. The fighting stopped as the Witch herself dropped her jaw in delighted amazement. Natalee turned around and watched in horror. Apparently Elphaba was being aided by an invisible Mombi, or she had been taught a new spell. The Witch was back to her normal self alright. She was poofing in a cloud of black flames all around us seeming to be in two places at once. Her black pointy hat seemed to Natalee like the old KKK hats that a klan once wore and her green skin still made her own skin crawl. The fire that Elphaba was firing was not fire at all. Instead it was the same soul stealing flames that Lousepher the Angel of Death mastered. Nonetheless, Anthony was in denial himself that it was happening. Elphaba stepped closer harnessing her umbrella and broomstick. She opened her mouth wide as she without even looking locked Natalee in a cage made out of the tree behind her. The branches made themselves into hands and held her down. She screamed and squirmed but nothing worked. She had to watch Anthony's soul being burned out of him. Then she stopped and gasped from the sudden burst of energy. Using her broomstick upside down as a cane to remain standing, he legs went weak with the added power, Anthony lay on the ground motionless for a moment.

"HAHAHAHAHA! HOW DOES IT FEEL NATALEE? I KILLED YOU AND YOUR BOYFRIEND! Its like Im eating your relationship!" The Witch laughed hysterically and thinking she won the battle, departed in her normal mushroom cloud of fire, followed by a crack of thunder. The tree holding Natalee back returned to normal and apologized for doing that.

"I'm sorry, it was the Witch not me,"

"I know, its ok." And she leaned over Anthony's body, crying. To her, it looked as if he was dead. But Natalee being an Ozmist had more strength than normal people, and carried me on her back as she headed to the Mirror. She couldn't use my staff, only I was its wielder. So she activated the mirror and ignored everything it said.

"I am no Witch, but an Ozmist, serving for Ozma the High Queen of Oz, and come to destroy you Mirror of Mombi!" She reached her hand inside the mrror and punched the crap out of it with her other hand. Then she backed up and waited to see if it worked. In a slow crack that soon shattered the huge thirty foot tall mirror into literally a million shards of black enchanted but no longer magical glass, the Mirror was alas destroyed. There was an echoing sound of the voice of the mirror finally dying, and a white mist formed in dust where the last shard fell.

Back in Mombi's Palace, the small hand mirror she had that worked as a stand on, also shattered, and then in her head she saw the Mirror shatter at the hand of Natalee's Ozmist. She screamed so loudly as some of the age returned to her face and body, her voice became more frail and wrinkles finally formed. She looked at the reflection in one of the shards, and saw her face, a few moments ago she looked 20. Now, about 60.


	18. Chapter 18

In her castle, Mombi was taken by surprise so much so that the sudden added age literally threw her off her feet. She could feel what had happened to her, and yelled for the resurrected Lousepher to bring her a mirror, anything reflective.

"GIVE IT TO ME! NOW!" She was coughing as her voice began matching her new age. She looked at her hands dropping the trident, and screamed again. Liver spots inhabited the once soft and seductive hands. Lousepher approached. His robe torn, and bones now a dark dull silver color. There were thorned horns poking through the hood that still covered his head now and he had only one hand, the left hand. When he picked up one of the larger shards from the destroyed mirror, she couldn't believe it, and broke down into tears, alone on the floor with the Angel of Death.

"You know who did this, and what is coming next. Set Elphaba loose. Let her unleash all our armies and with her we shall be undefeatable. Say the word and this kingdom will fall, my Queen." Lousepher bowed as Mombi regained her self. She could still feel the emerald crown on her head, and the fact that for now she had claimed ownership of the entire northern half of Oz, not just Glikkus, and grinned.

"Set the Wicked Witch of Oz loose. Tell Thropp to give no quarter," and Lousepher bowed his head as he left the room to give her the order. The Witch in Mombi's throne room, was sharpening her nails on a blacksmith's wheel, while eating something best left to the imagination. To say the least, these things were once the dwellers, in Munchkinland.

"Your Wickedness, the Queen orders you to let fly your armies, tonight." Lousepher said, flexing his bony skinless wings in excitement. The Witch looked up from under the shade of her wide brimmed hat and cackled, breaking glass, and throwing things around the room.

Back in the Forest, Natalee was left alone, happy in her achievement, but terrified of the outcome. Anthony was still unresponsive, had no pulse, and was now getting cold.

"No, Anthony, this couldn't happen, not to you! Not now! We need you," She began crying, feeling helpless and not knowing what to do. Then suddenly, she remembered. She had powers to resuscitate people from the dead. So she laid Anthony down a few feet away from her and lit her nose purple. She closed her eyes sniffing to decongest herself and wiping away the stopped tears. She sang a tune to herself, and cast the miraculous spell. The purple mist engulfed Anthony, but nothing happened. She tried again. Still nothing. Aggravated and now hurt, not knowing yet what's happening but something must be wrong, it has worked before why not now? She knelt closer to his body, searching him for wounds or any irregularities. Then she used her powers to scan his inside, checking his heart, soul and brain for anything. She was on to something…

Meanwhile back on Earth, Julia was tending to her normal weekend daily routine. Breakfast, shower change and put on makeup, then help out around the house and run errands. This day however, was much different.

It was a Friday, and her Mother had just come home from work. They ate dinner and still all seemed normal. But when she went upstairs to her room, something happened. Her chest hurt, really bad. In fact she felt like her heart was on fire. Clenching her chest she took off her jacket and panting out of breath from the sharp pain, was sent to the floor gasping for a break from the pain. She could hardly focus on anything. Slightly she heard a screaming, coming from the book bag pocket in her chair.

"What on earth is it the fire alarm? No, what the hell?" She asked herself, as the pain slowly went away. But oh, it came back harder now. She rummaged through her bag and found a large fist sized glass bottle, filled with a yellow liquid, and no cap. She didn't know it, but this was called Puff Puff Juice. It serves two purposes. First, it was a way to send messages out of Oz. Second, it was a one way ticket, back to Oz. Puzzled, she looked closer at it and then remembered in a flash, dropping it to the floor. This is what Glinda gave me before I left last time Anthony was here in California! Adrenaline pumping in anticipation of what it was, she held it close to the sunlight. Magically, her bedroom door shut, and the curtains were drawn. The bottle lit up brightly, and showed from Natalee's perspective in the forest, what the Wicked Witch had done to Anthony. She couldn't hear anything, or talk to anyone, but when she saw the Witch again, her heart skipped a beat. Then she saw Glinda she could only assume what was being said but it didn't matter. She made up her mind, and dropped her books.

"It's time to go back to Oz. My brother is in trouble, and I need to find him," Secretly, her heart had always been drawn to Anthony, and his to hers. Never had they acted so much on it however, afraid of what the Witches might do if they found out. But Julia couldn't hide it anymore, and now he was in trouble. She smashed the top of the bottle on the edge of her desk, and drank the liquid without swallowing, remembering how Anthony taught her. Then she thought of the place she needed to go, closed her eyes tight, and hoped for the best. Out she spat the liquid onto the floor which immediately disappeared, and transported her to the Gillikin forest. She drifted away from consciousness, and floated into the time space continuum. Then she felt warm and humid and as if she was laying in grass. Slowly her hearing came back as a green ghost was above her wearing dark purple threatening looking armor, and calling her name loudly, and excitedly.

She finally woke up and with a start, jumped up on her feet and shoved herself against a tree behind a rock, hiding from the unknown foe.

"Julia, it's me, Natalee, I'm not going to hurt you, I need your help with Anthony!" Natalee explained. He was still unconscious.

"How do I know you're not Elphaba lying to me?" asked Julia, skeptical and cautious.

"If I was Elphaba would I be this calm? Or not trying to burn you?" They both laughed.

"Well it's good to see you again Natalee, I'm happy to see you haven't completely passed," Natalee paid no attention and went right back to business.

"So what happened to him did Elphaba try to take his soul? It looked like she killed him, I-" then she saw his body, lifeless. Instantly the tears came. She thought she was too late. Natalee put her hand on Julia's back.

He's not dead, just in a coma. I don't know how long he'll be out. Elphaba tried to take his soul with the soul fire curse, and I think she took part of it. We need to get him back to lady Glinda. Only she and Arcem are able-bodied enough for something like this, it's beyond my skill. Help me carry him," Natalee grabbed me from the armpits, and Julia grabbed my feet, and together they began walking but Natalee knew better, and slowly the disappeared as they walked towards the Emerald City. When they reappeared, they were in the throne room, and placed Anthony gently on the floor. No one spoke, but everyone cried. Glinda came rushing over and hugged his body tight as Ozma covered her mouth in depressed shock. She signaled to her guard to call for Arcem, but she was still horrified. All Natalee could say before they took him away down to the hospital wing, was , "Elphaba came, I destroyed the mirror, but it was too close, I tried to help him but she struck. The Wicked Witch is back and she's more powerful than I've ever seen her," Julia went with the guards as they took him away and Natalee explained to Glinda what exactly had happened and what was wrong with Anthony. Then she switched to High Queen Ozma.

"Your Ozness on a lighter note, I do have news for you. From King Evardo. I didn't mention before because there was no time, but I have another letter for you from him." She smiled as she gave the bright gold envelope to Ozma Coleane who smiled and opened it. There was a short message.

"My sweet,

If whenever you open this letter and you see a butterfly, know that my love for you still burns and that I am alive and well. The only picture I have of your beautiful face is all that keeps me alive. I am locked in Mombi's dungeons, but am coming for you, trust me.

Love,

Evardo" She finished reading and the envelope disintegrated and turned into a beautiful half Victoria, half Monarch butterfly flew into the room. It was large and beautiful. It landed on Ozma's shoulder and then disappeared in a cloud of glitter and sparkles.

"It seems as though your King is still pining away for you my Queen," Natalee smiled. Ozma returned the smile and kissed the remains of the envelope. Natalee parted the room at the Queen's permission, and then went down below to grab Julia. Ben and Argy would need help perhaps destroying the fountain.

"Julia, come with me there is still much to be done, and Glinda needs time alone to work with Ozma. By the way your Goodness, the Queen on that subject demands your presence in her throne room, she has new orders for you which must be done in good haste by order of herself madame," Glinda nodded, and rushed to see the order. Julia agreed to go, but sneaked an unseen kiss on Anthony's hand before she turned. She could swear she saw him blush but he was unconscious right? How could that happen?

"Alright Natalee I'll come where are we going?" Julia replied.

"To the enchanted garden near Mockbeggar Hall, quickly now, we have less than no time to loose," Natalee's pace quickened and now Julia was running to keep up. Ozma remembered too little too late and in the middle of her giving Glinda new orders, snapped her finger to give Julia her old sword back, and enchanted leather bound chain mail for protection against fire and ice. On they ran and Natalee forced the large golden City Doors open Heading south to the Munchkinland border. When Natalee and Julia arrived in the enchanted garden, another dark moment put gloom in their hearts.


	19. Chapter 19

SO Natalee and Julia arrived at the enchanted garden near Mockbeggar Hall. When they arrived there, they saw no sign of Ben or Argy. Beginning to panick, they ran around the garden looking for any clues of their presence. All they saw were dead corpses of the defeated Skeletones. Julia met up with Natalee on the other side of the Forbidden Fountain.

"Where on Earth are they?" Shouted Julia frustratedly.

"Well, were not on Earth!" Natalee joked, and Julia gave the sarcastic death glare. Natalee laughed again. On they went, continuing to look for Ben and Argy. Looming in the dark garden, behind the disturbing and black water from the Fountain, stood once again leader of the Flying Monkeys, the Leader of the Spiders, and the Wicked Witch of the West only this time that's just it, it was her and only her. No broom, no umbrella, nothing, something was up and Natalee smelled it first.

"By order of Her Ozness I demand that-" The Wicked Witch had no need to listen. Without a flinch of her body, she merely grinned as the Ozmist Natalee fell on her back, paralyzed and unable to move or speak. She only could act as witness to whatever foul play their old nemesis had in store. Julia tried to help Natalee, even knowing there was nothing she could possibly do it seemed wrong to ignore. The Witch moved one leg in front of the other and dropped her arms to her side. The observation made before was wrong, her hands were busy. One hand held a dagger. As she got closer to Julia, she drew her sword, ringing the blade against its steel sheath, and getting ready for the confrontation with the Witch.

"What have you done with them?" Julia asked, glaring her eyes and gripping with both hands the leather bound handle to her foreign blade. The Witch's dark black attire made her somewhat blend in with her nighttime surroundings, although the glowing green skin and colored blood stains could not be missed. Natalee saw a face to each blood color, and got angry with herself that she was unable to shove the Witch' head so far underwater she maywell have found herself in China. Julia waited for a response. The Wicked Witch cackled, her multiple voices laughing at once shook the air and crawled down Julia's spine, but the reply was coming.

"Isn't it interesting, how you can take something of mine for years! But when I take something of yours, the world stops. I don't know who you think you are, BUT HERE, YOU'RE IN MY DOMAIN MY LITTLE PRETTY!" The Witch's hoarse accented voice was loud and intimidated Julia. She had learned the legitimacy of Elphaba's power a while ago.

"SHOW ME BEN AND ARGY OR I WILL KILL YOU" Julia had lost her patience with Witches. This one laughed again. Then grabbed her by the neck and shoved her to the ground, dropping the sword.

"YOU STUPID GIRL! You would do well to WATCH YOUR STEP, everywhere you go, I'll be watching. AN HEARING!" The Witch released her hold, and stood up brushing her gown off as the cape began billowing in the new breeze. Then with her hand magicked, slammed Julia's head down on the hard dirt floor and cackled ludicrously. In a cloud of flame, a crack of thunder and a remaining smell of sulfur, the Witch disappeared and the cackled with her. Julia got up and the spell on Natalee was released finally. Natalee stood, or rather, floated upright, and spoke.

"Man I hate that Witch. Horrid mean crazy old woman. She didn't even tell us where they are! What was the point of that?" Julia raised her eyebrows and then let them fall.

"I dunno guess let's just keep moving." And they did. The rest of the time for now was silent, too many raging thoughts racing through their minds. Sleep would be impossible again. And as dark and terrible as that moment was, it only grew darker. Aided only by the natural glow from the Ozmist, Julia tripped over something. At first it seemed silly, and Natalee couldn't control herself. Julia, was speechless on the ground laying in shock next to whatever it was she tripped on.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't be laughing but HOOO! That was funny Ahhhhh," As she regained her composure, she looked down at Julia with clear eyes now. There was a body, wound from head to toe in a spider's web as tight as a mummy.

"Oh my God, what the fuck… is this?" Natalee asked rhetorically. They gathered barely enough motivation to press on, and then crawling, Julia felt the sticky thick web of another body. Both tall and slim and wide shouldered it was evident they were male. The only males known to be missing without any word for a discerning amount of time were Ben and Argy. Julia was hyperventilating. Not crying, but having a panic attack. She wasn't understandable verbally, starting one question and finishing with the second half of another, while shaking Natalee by the shoulders, and abruptly stopping to cry in her knees on the ground next to a rock. Natalee was freaking out as well, but looking away to not have to see the webbed bodies, something sparkled at her. She floated over to it, and noticed that the shine was from a blade. It was Elphaba's dagger she must have dropped while laughing as she departed. She quickly picked it up and ran back over to Julia.

"Julia, Julia shh shh listen, HUSH WILL YOU!" Julia stopped and with running mascara and tears falling down like Lake Chorge falls, listened to what Natalee wanted to say, and saw the dagger.

"I need your help, help me hold the body so if my thinking is correct, we can let him know were here to help not hurt, just in case it isn't who were looking for I can't leave without trying to help." Natalee convinced Julia, and they crawled over to the nearest victim. Julia held the shoulders down as if the person was already trying to stand. Natalee was careful not to cut any flesh, and used her powers to sense how thick the web was. Her eyes lit gold as the blade in her hand began to cut very precisely through the top section; or what would normally be the torso. The web turned black and shriveled up, sliding down the sides and turning to ash on the grass. The body exhaled loudly and for a few more seconds than a normal person would, like he had just surfaced after a deep dive to the bottom of a pool. Natalee also held her empty hand on the person's left hand side of his chest, over the heart. Slowly color came back to the skin, and the breathing returned to a nominal rate.

"Thank you, thank you Natalee. You just, saved my life," Natalee smiled and Julia let go of the shoulders. The man looked up at Julia and remembered.

"Argy, I'm so glad you're ok," She hugged him on the ground while Natalee began the procedure on the other body. Light from Natalee's restoring and rekindling magic began after the inch thick web was sliced and turned to ash. Eagerly they awaited the revival of their other friend. After the loud intake of air the person coughed catching his breath and then made a funny face.

"Thank you how did you do that?" Asked Ben. Natalee winked and never answered. The moment was gone as Julia came rushing over to give him a big old teddy bear hug.

"Its good to finally meet you, Anthony's told me a lot about you," She smiled releasing him.

"The pleasure is mine," He smiled, Anthony talked a lot in the past about her to him too. Natalee and Argy started talking business while Julia and Ben got better acquainted, and then Natalee stood up after a while.

"Alright we should get a move on now, by nightfall these Barrens will be swarming with Spiders. By the way, did you guys get a chance to destroy the fountain?" Natalee turned close to ensure it would appear to all that she was talking only to Argy.

"We did all we could, and yes the Fountain is destroyed. And if you have time for a story I can tell you what happened," Argy posed. Natalee made noises and gestures with her hands urging him to continue. They didn't have far to travel back to the Emerald City, but he noticed they began walking at a slower pace.

"Well, I'll start at the beginning. After Julia decided to go with you, Ben and I walked to the opposite Gates that you went to. Within minutes we arrived at the fountain. It was strange. It all looked too easy to be real you know what I mean? You would think something of such importance for Mombi's survival would at least be guarded, and sure enough I was right. Anyway we had to think about it. You can't destroy a fountain by simply hacking at it with a sword and a mace,"

"No you can't" Natalee agreed laughing at the mental image of an obvious failed attempt.

"Also we knew that the structure of the Fountain was not the part helping the Witch Queen thing, but the water was. So he and I climbed up the highest level and I jammed the little fucker with my sword. When I did that the water stopped flowing and hardened like a rock! Then I heard a cracking noise and ben shouted warning that it may explode. So we jumped down and ran away backwards to watch and the Fountain blew its self-up to smithereens. There was a strange black haze that remained where the rubble was though. And that's when Roenja returned. Her mouth was dripping with venom and I reminded Ben to keep his eyes away from hers. We tried fighting not even wanting confrontation, but she just turned around and caught us entangled in her web. With no air I couldn't breathe and I thought I was going to die. Then she wasn't finished. She attached us to a line on her spool and ran around the forest dragging us along the ground, and then left us out here to suffocate. And here you are," Natalee was processing it all. An attack from Elphaba, then her Spider, what was Mombi doing? Only bring back one old villain and the armies? War. That was it. Mombi knew she was getting weaker and was now getting defensive. She was bringing back every leader that had an army, and was preparing to mount an enormous attack on the Emerald City to eat Ben's soul, and be strong enough to take on Ozma.


	20. Chapter 20

Meanwhile in the Emerald City while Argy, Ben, Natalee and Julia were on their way to regroup with Ozma to report their progress, Natalee via a visionary sent the message of what she was just told and was thinking about in her head, straight to Lady Glinda.

"Your Ozness," lady Glinda tried to tell Ozma about the highly likely war with Mombi.

"Not now lady Glinda please I-"

"Coleane, it's Mombi," Ozma was holding a pack of glowing moonshine papers. They were plans for something. She stopped researching through them and looked up at lady Glinda the Good. They were both wearing their best gowns, and donned their crowns. In these frightening times, Ozians needed to see that the people in power were able and ready to protect them. Ozma was talking Jack Pumpkinhead about her new army which was Glinda's job to awaken from their ancient slumber. Only to the Queen does this awesome army serve, and the word was given to begin a few weeks ago when Natalee returned with a wounded Anthony, and reprise of Julia.

"Well in that case, Jack this will have to wait until I finish business with Glinda, come to my throne room tomorrow." Ozma ordered and bid farewell to him as she and Glinda hastily departed for privacy.

"My lady, Natalee brings word to me that Mombi plans an attack on the Emerald City to steal Ben's soul, and to finally take you-" Glinda was interrupted. Ozma would hear none of the rest.

"I will not have it. Oz is mine, it belongs to me and my family, I will not let my kingdom fall while I am Queen! If someone wants my power or my country then they'll have to fight me for it! And if Mombi has the gall to fight me for my own crown, Then I will give her a fight so bloody she will have wished she kept her Bats in the caves!" Ozma ordered Glinda to go to the Haunted Forest and wake up the Ozteagues immediately. She didn't care how long it took, just needed an unbeatable army at once.

"If the Wicked Witch of the West is going to have hers then I'll use mine. And make sure Anthony is rejuvenated, I can't have my strongest allies dying on me already, Step to it now!" Ozma snapped, the tension and stakes were rising. Glinda bowed and didn't give shits about whether or not Mombi could tell Glinda used her bubble, and away she went to the haunted forest that separated Ozma's palace and Shiz. Glinda was wearing her light blue gown and the white feather wings adorned the sides of her red rose crown. The Forest was dark and deadly. With the sudden return of The Wicked Witch, all the dangerous places came back as well. The forest had random unidentifiable spots that would burst into flame. Trees moved their branches trying to trap her and there was something else taking residence in here. Quickly Glinda passed by the trees holding up a hand magically calming the wooden foes. A soft "whooping" noise was heard in the distance. Amidst the dark quietness of only herself moving about in the forest, this sudden added noise was chilling. Glinda knew she was not alone. Furthermore, she knew already who it was making the trademark sound. Again she heard it Glinda now ran attempting to reach the trapdoor ingeniously hidden in a chopped down tree. She turned around a random tree, knowing where she was going, but among all the other identical trees, to an observer she would have seemed crazy. On she ran as thousands of these creatures made the disturbing and weird noise. The tree was near, in sight infact so Glinda now terrified for her timing in achieving Ozma's order, sprinted forwards. Almost instantly as the Good Witch ran ever closer to her nearing final destination, her blue crystal encrusted gown glittering in the quick movement of her run, and the red roses on her golden hair accentuating her natural beauty looked so elegant and made her seem that much more innocent as the unthinkable happened before her. One sudden and spontaneous flaming combustion after another didn't scare Lady Glinda, but obstructed her from reaching the Wielding Willow. The Wielding Willow was indeed Tree rather than tree (much like the Animal vs animal trait in Oz) and would only talk to those with magic. Ozma Coleane had sent Lady Glinda to go out to the Witch's Haunted Forest to retrieve and awaken her enchanted army of Ozteageues. The doorway to their realm, was within the Wielding Willow.

The fire spurts, three in total, appeared in a staggered formation all around her in uneven distances. When the fire calmed, Animals stood in her way. Winged Animals, that instantly behaved barbaric, and loud and obnoxious. With green faces like their Leader, and razor sharp claws like Mombi's magic Ruby nails, and flaming spear heads attached to their tails, and wings from Lousepher's creation, these creatures looked more from Hell than Oz. The tallest and darkest of the three was none other than Chistery, The Winged Monkey Commander, and primary assistant to the Wicked Witch of the West. They too had armor, black chain mail and green leather gloves with black fur intended to add to the intimidating black chain armor. Lady Glinda was not intimidated, but Chistery and the other two Flying Monkeys squinted looking at Glinda's blinding shine. She merely smiled at them and dimmed the light a little.

"Chistery, how nice to see you alive and well again, but if you excuse me Im afraid Im on a bit of a tight schedule, and have urgent business ot tend to for Ozma," She turned and tried to approach the Wielding Willow, which refused to show her face while enemies were around. On the note of refusal, Chistery refused to let Glinda pass.

"We cannot allow this Glinda, Her Wickedness demands," Chistery just smiled, showing his pure white sharp fangs.

"She demands what?" Glinda challenged,knowing exactly who "her Wickedness" was, and now bringing her staff into view, reminding them who is more powerful here among the Witch category of Ozians.

"Your death," Lady Glinda spun her staff around lighting the end of it blue, waiting his move.

"Ladies first," Glinda poked a little fun. Chistery yelled and then the three Flying Monkeys flew all around jumping and doing flips, trying to claw Her Goodness to her death. They made their creepy whooping noise loudly and tried to shove Glinda down off her feet. She grew tired and held her staff up as high as her arm could reach. The white light was more than unbearable and Chistery and his companions screamed in agony.

"The light! IT BURNS! IT BURNS Me! MAKE IT STOP!" He wailed. Glinda took pity, but not mercy. The light dimmed but she aimed her staff which was now flaming and sparking like a ready grenade, at Chistery's neck.

"The next time my old friend, that you attempt to slow me down carrying out Elphaba's orders, I will not show mercy, this is your first and last warning. Tell Elphaba if it's a War she wants," Glinda quickly shifted the staff to the Monkey to his left, and a grenade exploded right at his foot, turning the ugly Monkey solid black freezing him in his last expression, and sending him back to death where all the villains belonged. Chistery grew angry but realized he had met his match and flew away, the other Monkey soon following. She waited until the loud and low toned flapping of their black boney wings was out of hearing range and apologized to the Wielding Willow for the display of such violence.

"You must understand there is a War and I am bound by duty and love to protect Ozma and her kingdom, I will not let Mombi win again, you can be sure of that," Slowly a face appeared in the bark of the Willow. Glinda was shielded from above almost by the enormous overgrown branches of the Tree, and the unique leaves extending beneath. The face was three dimensional, and smiling.

"My dear, no apology is necessary. You do what you have always done so well. Now what is it that you come to me for?" the Tree asked.

"I desire to awaken the Ozteagues, per order of Ozma High Queen of Oz.

"then you shall have it," The tree closed her eyes, and with the sound of cracking wood and a rumble through the roots on the ground, an imperfectly shaped yet useful door opened for Lady Glinda, and in she walked, illuminating the rose for light.

Across the country inside another palace, Mombi already severely weakened by the destruction, was suddenly dropped to the floor a second time. This time she already knew what happened but ordered Chistery and his two strongest to prevent Glinda from awakening the Ozteagues, and report back with progress on the Fountain.

She got her answer. Immediately dropping to the floor, and spiraling out of control, all her muscles spazing, she looked like she was having a seizure, but it was more serious. Older she grew magically, and now her her was white as rice, older than those with grey hair. Her skin grew more pale and much more wrinkled, and also thinner, exposing skeletal joints such as knuckles, jaw, etc . With the thinner skin and less meat on her bones, her eyes bulged out as if a mere skull had human eyes. Her hair was still thick and curly and long, but no longer dark brown. Once beautiful and strong with energy, Mombi was now almost what she really looks like. Mombi's vice didn't change much but she ran into a coughing fit when the aging stopped. The dark black bat cloak grew longer and developed sleeves now, covering more of her skin. The curved creepy and weird collar remained the same, but handfuls of diamonds from her gown dropped to the floor. The trident also remained unchanged. All Elphaba could do was watch from down the hall as their enemy was gaining higher ground in the War. It was scary for her, the enemy was doing very well, too well. Mombi was severly weakened now. And yes, She had magic, but the damage done to Mombi was irreversible now with the destruction of the Fountain and the Mirror. The final change was more spiritual for Mombi than magical. Thinking the second round of damage was over, she rose and began walking towards Elphaba to give more orders when all of a sudden she was stopped. She screamed in pain and in protest of what was about to occur. A misty almost ghost like carriage charged into the room, with two ghostly skeletons on either side. The carriage raced through Mombi and took with them her immortality. Now finally mortal, the trident fell to the ground, and shattered into a million shards of dust. Furious of her displayed weakness as the leader of this regime, she yelled at everyone.

"out, OUT! EXCEPT YOU ELPHABA! SET YOUR ARMIES OUT NOW, DO NOT WASTE ANOTHER INUTE! LET THE SLITHERING LITTLE SNAKES MEET THEIR DOOM! YOU AND I ARE GOING TO ATTACK PERSONALLY, ALL THOSE WHO OPPOSE US, TONIGHT!" Mombi screamed at Elphaba. The Wickedest Witch yelled back.

"CURSED GLINDA! THOSE STUPID LITTLE KIDS AND THAT WHORE GLINDA DID THIS! WELL NO MORE! OUR POWER SHALL OVERTURN ALL OF OZ! I hope she spends the rest of her days, BURNING AT THE BRISTLES OF MY BROOM IN HELL WHERE SHE BELONGS!"She and Mombi shared a bonechilling, flower killing laugh. With the amount of anger, The Wicked Witch's skin was lighting up the room green, and the blood on her stained gown glowed as well. Mombi's Ruby nails lit brightly blood red, and the few diamonds shined brilliantly on her gown Mombi wasnt powerless, yes she was weak and finally mortal, but not powerless.

They both smiled and went out to the balcony. Mombi summoned the Skeletones and their leader Lousepher to march to the Emerald City while the Wicked Witch ordered the Flying Monkeys, Crows, Bees, Spiders, and Vultures to do the same. Langwidere walked from around the corner wearing Locasta's head for the joy of hurting Glinda and wore her gold spiked and richest looking purple, black and red gown that was made of feathers. Langwidere standing with Elphaba and Mombi, summoned her Wheelers to follow. The three Wicked Women waited for their last ally to arrive, each one able to murder with delight anyone in their path. Finally Roquat the Nome King approached from the back and rose from the limestone depths the thousands of Nomes complete still with swords for arms, and the mobility skill that would challenge that of those from Anthony's world. The ground shook as the mighty stone and rock bodied Nome King approached his position. He donned a crown as well, one of black marble like the teeth of his Nomes. Each army with their corresponding leader within each army reported to a villain. The Spiders to Roenja, Roenja to Elphaba. Nomes to Roquat, etc. But all the villains reported to Mombi, and she had given the order. The attack on Ozma's crown and ben's soul, was about to begin. The Wicked Witch turned to Mombi and told her that all the armies and our allies were in position awaiting her final word. Mombi smiled and transformed the bottom half of herself into bats, floating high above them, able to address all at once.

"My darlings, tonight is the night we have ALL been waiting for for so many years! MARCH TO EMERALD CITY, SLAUGHTER ALL WHO OPPOSE, KILL ALL IN SIGHT! LEAVE NONE ALIVE, DO NOT TORTURE ANY, KILL THEM ALL! YOU DO NOT KNOW PAIN, YOU DO NOT KNOW FEAR, YOU WILL FEAST UPON THEIR FLESH!" Mombi cheered the army and her allies on as they all began to march slowly, and then quicker as more left the Palace Gates. The Wicked Witch was last, the most powerful opponent in the entire arena to everyone's oppinon, even Mombi's. Langwidere was first, and the Nome King second, and Lousepher third. The Wicked Witch approached the gate, and Mombi swirled the black long cloak into a stylish swish before her, and as bats screeched and flew to the battlegrounds, waiting for her food, and her crown.


	21. Chapter 21

While the Wicked Witches and Nome king marched to the Emerald City, all of Oz was on alert. Ozma ordered the Home Guard to usher all the civilians into the converted Nome King cave that lead to Ev. Mombi , Elphaba noticed, was not in sight, so she stepped out of the ranks and took command until Mombi arrived. Chistery saw her do that and scoffed, thinking she was arrogant.

"YOU WILL DO AS I SAY CHISTERY! NOTHING'S CHANGED!" The Witch screamed. One of those enormous Bees slapped Chistery with his leg and then laughed buzzing in the low steady tone with his colleagues.

Mombi had returned to the dungeon, there was one thing left behind she wanted to "enjoy". Now hunched over and draped with the black cloak, she panted as she descended the hundred stairs to her cellar. Round the corner there was a green and gold light, it was the King of Ev, Evardo, sending another letter to Ozma. This one would not be sent though, and Mombi used her Ruby nails to zap him with a few volts. Her white eyes amongst the darkness appeared to be lit and scared Evardo out of surprise.

"Leave my sight, you are not worthy for the presence of a King. You cannot even stand! How will you take on my Ozma?" he asked. His insults were all true and Mombi screamed with rage hearing him. She slowly walked forwards apparently not even the Iron Gate locking Evardo in couldn't stop the hopeful Queen.

"Your Ozma is but a bug on my shoe that my army will squash, and leave nothing left but scraps. You, are the power and youth that I need. Give me your soul!" Mombi grabbed with both hands Evardo by the neck and opened her mouth surprisingly and weirdly wide, attempting to eat his soul in one "bite". The King kept his mouth shut, and punched Mombi in the face with his spare hand. The weak Witch rolled across the floor with a little bit of a bloody cheek.

"You cannot have my soul! My love is far too strong for you to even know! GIVE ME YOUR BEST SHOT!" He challenged. Mombi was in denial. How could she be so weak as to not even be able to eat his soul? She still had magic though, and used it.

"You disgusting, horny little RUNT! I'LL EAT ALL THE SOULS OF EVERYONE YOU EVER LOVED! STARTING WITH OZMA! AND YOU SHALL STAY IN HERE, FOREVER!" Mombi used all the power she could muster and shocked the King so much so that his own clothes with metal buttons continued shocking him even after she stopped. Panting loudly with the use of very little energy that she was able to muster now, she laughed and smiled with her comeback. Then as the King twitched the remaining sparks through his body, Mombi swirled the cloak around and the bats flew and screeched to the Army with Elphaba.

Shortly afterwards, a miracle happened. Arcem was still working on Anthony trying to mend his half eaten soul, but suddenly while her back was turned, a miracle happened. Ozma was not in the room but waiting close by pacing the entry halls waiting for the return of Glinda and Natalee's party.

A gold light filled the room and an overlapping symphony of beautiful voices sounded. It got Arcem's attention and she stopped mixing a new potion.

"Arcem you have worked hard for many weeks with a dedication and love that warms my own heart witnessing. For that I have granted the soul of the boy you are trying to help a helping of my own. He is alive now, and stronger than before, continue serving the ones you love so well, I thank you for your prayers," And then the light faded and Arcem was in shock. No one will ever believe her, and it was best to keep it to herself. The Goddess of Oz, Lurline herself had not only shown herself, but talked to and helped Arcem. Feeling warmth in her heart unprecedented for her and it was so overwhelming, she passed out.

Anthony woke up as she blacked out, and rushed over to her, she woke instantly.

"Arcem, it worked, you saved me I'm fine now, but I had a strange dream, I was in here and Lurline started talking to me," I was confused and didn't pay much attention. Lurline was Oz's God, why was She talking to me in a dream? Arcem I could tell was conscious when that happened in my dream because of the look on her face, she was absolutely speechless, but teary eyed with joy and happiness, and so gave me one of my very own python hugs as my friends call them.

Ozma saw me and did the same. She was beyond thankful and emotional to see me dressed ready to continue and equipped with the staff again, (a trusted weapon). We waited in the hall facing the Gold Door waiting for Glinda and Natalee. Ozma was planning on holding a dinner celebration when the war was over, but first that was to be dealt with.

Lady Glinda was minutes from appearing back in the Emerald city, having awoken the Ozteagues. She was smiling in the darkness, apart from the red light from her rose topped staff. Enormous Morpho Butterflies outlined in green rather than the black of Earth, flapped their gargantuan wings gracefully, and created a light breeze as they flew out of their ancient Mine and into the sunlight, headed to the Emerald City. As with all great Armies of Ozma, this one had its leader. As if the warrior enchanted Butterflies were not big enough, their leader the Monarch Butterfly, was twice the size, and lined with gold much like the green for the Morphos. Glinda smiled wider seeing the beauty and power of these huge ancient warriors, and summoned the bubble as the thousands of Morpho Butterflies flew out of the doorway made by the Wielding Willow in the Haunted Forest.

Surprisingly, Natalee and her party made it back first. Natalee slid through the closed door, and then once Ozma saw her, she opened the doors for the rest, terribly relieved they were all alive and well.

"Natalee, thank Oz you're alright! And you Ben, oh and Argy! And Julia, when did you get here dear? No matter, you're all here to help and I love you for it!" Ozma gave them all hugs and then went right to business. Anthony gave them all individual hugs, each one progressively longer. Ben, Argy and Julia all were hugged like family in that order, and then they talked amongst themselves catching up on the effort to kill Mombi Noskilwin.

"Alright Natalee, I got your visionary and Glinda should be here any minute with a raised army I have not used for an Age. But, I need to know the progress, the Fountain, is it destroyed? And the mirror in the Gillikin Forest?" Ozma was showing a look of utmost sincerity and concern for the safety of her people and country, and friends.

"Majesty, YES!" Natalee played it, looking at first like she was going to say no. "Argy took out the Fountain with Ben's help, and Julia and I took out the Mirror! Do you know what that means? MOMBI'S MORTAL!" Natalee and all of us were cheering, finally, success was ours!

Ben was so relieved and Anthony was so happy to see everyone again, and Ozma was at last, immeasurably confident. Anthony and Julia and Ben were all thinking the same thing. Where is Glinda? Is she ok?

"See for your self," Ozma smiled. We all made way for the large beautiful and comforting sight. The pink bubble compressed and stretched as it floated gently down to just before us in the center of the room, and the light made our skin look pink as well. When it popped, we all bowed or curtsied, except for Ozma of course. Lady Glinda thrilled beyond all that there was so much good news to be told smiled and gave the Butterfly report. Then she saw Anthony and Ben and everyone. She burst into tears so happy that we were alive, and successful. Anthony saw the humble yet still worried look on Ben's face and spoke to him.

"Don't worry Ben, we did it! We got her mortal! But now it's up to you. I will be out there to help you, as will they, but ultimately, its gotta be you to take down Mombi. Even weak as she is, no one can have an affect on hurting her, only you." Ben narrowed his eyes not in a mean way, but to make a more serious demeanor.

"I'm ready," was all he said. Anthony and Ben shook on it, and then Ozma told us all to form up the Home Guard and the TikToks in the enchanted garden.

"I need to muster my Ozteagues, and will be with you shortly. Do nothing until I get back. And Glinda, protect them as you would me," Ozma asked. Glinda's smile faded to a grin.

"Always," Then they split, and Glinda went with us to wait outside as the armies slowly formed up. The TikToks were first to arrive; none of them needing to be wound every two hours. Shining brightly silver, they all had emeralds for eyes, were strong, and incredibly talented fighters. The leader of them was a friend, Tiktok, nicknamed Tok for short, and for identification. Next to arrive was the Ozian people army, the Home Guard. Dressed in their toughest plate armor, they were armed with rifles and spears, with enchanted ammo that was unlimited, and flammable. Wearing the dress fur hats, they looked proper and formidable.

Finally and perhaps most impressive, were the Butterflies. Commanded by the still unnamed Monarch, rode by Ozma. Here we marched North to Shiz together, to fight the Witches.


	22. Chapter 22

The ground shook with each unison step the Witches armies took. The Skeletones were smiling and gasping loudly the way excited undead minions do. The Wheelers were chuckling amongst themselves trying to wheel straight, but failing, using both their faces, and tripping periodically as Mombi whipped them as she marched in formation alongside them. The Angel of Death made an unexpected appearance to Elphaba Almira Thropp, the gust of wind from his huge six foot wide bony feathered wings created almost sending her pointed hat to the ground, catching her attention. The Nomes were stomping as hard as they could every step, forming perfect circle "stone" prints if you will. The Nome King growled and grumbled to himself being surrounded by people that were in a higher power standing than himself; surrounded by women in important positions je was perfectly capable of handling, yet not given. The Flying Monkeys flapped their wings and leapt in the air every other step, their long arrow head ended tails just leaving the ground when they flew. Chistery just rolled his eyes marching next to his mother, The Wicked Witch of the Vinkus, not impressed by the other Monkeys. The Spiders dripped venom foaming at their mouths, and looked with all six of their eyes at the dim smudge of blue and orange amongst green, with a speck of pink, gold, blue and white in the distance. They were smart, and calculated that they were now only about six miles away from their enemy. Their eight legs sounded like muffled machine guns as they had to walk swiftly keeping up with the humanoid other members of Mombi's army. The Crows cawed and Cooed as flew and flapped their wings hysterically for added affect. Alongside them was the Wicked Witch. Her skin was glowing green and her huge rotting black cape following far behind her with the quick pace. Her spiked shoulder boards, black as night dungeon looking gown, and ripped tall dark black wide brimmed hat all completed the look of a pissed off Witch on a mission. Her finger nails grew longer with the anger and were silver as bullets. Her lips were also filled with venom and colored bright red. Her eyes were yellow and magicked, she could see Lady Glinda's face even from this distance, and wanted her head on her broomstick. Finally, ahead all of them at the very front, eager to be the first to strike first despite her hundred year old age lead Mombi Noskilwin. With the destruction of the Fountain and the Mirror, she was immortal, severely weaker, and furious. She now wanted revenge on the group of four that castrated her of her power, revenge on Lady Glinda for organizing and helping, revenge on Anthony for guiding them, and most of all, Ben's soul in her mouth, and Ozma's crown on her head.

As the wicked army lead by the frail Mombi approached, Her Ozness led the good army. Anthony, Argy, Natalee, Jack Pumpkinhead, Julia, TikTok, the Tinman, and Arcem all were separate from the army. Their goal was to cover Ben at all costs. If Ben was killed, or caught and slaughtered by Mombi, the war would be over, and Mombi would kill Ozma taking command of the Emerald City. The mission in the war was simple. Stall the coming army to give Ben time and space to fight Mombi alone without being attacked by the rest of the army. That would mean a second task for Anthony, Argy, Arcem, Julia, and Natalee: defeat the enemy leaders of the individual armies. All of us huddled together around Lady Glinda suited up in her own pink tinted armor plating complete with a leather skirt, red rose studded and winged crown, and red rose staff of course. Ozma Coleane spoke to the Butterflies and gave secret instructions dictating their specific ordered time to attack.

"And not a moment too soon or too late, is that understood Petruvio?" Petruvio was the only Monarch Butterfly and was the leader of the rest. He was the largest, oldest wisest and kindest of them all. A personal friend of Ozma growing up, the two of them were seen in the garden together when eight year old Ozma was taken from her family by the Wizard's guards; he was smaller back then too. Now seeing her for the first time since then, it was an emotional reunification.

"Coleane, it's been far too long. My goodness how you've grown and matured over the decades! And you are rightfully Queen of Oz, blessed be Lurline, for the fates of Oz and her people are golden with Coleane's reign," complimented Petruvio. Ozma cried tears of humble appreciation and gratitude for the generous blessing. With that she continued informing her troops as the shaking ground shook harder and the space cushion between the two armies shrunk.

"Alright now I don't want to hear any excuse, no complaints, just a yes your Goodness, understand? Alright here we go. Natalee, you take Lousepher, Julia take Roenja the Spider, Argy take The Nome King, Ben has Mombi, I take Langwidere, Arcem has Chistery, and Anthony gets the Wicked Witch. But when I finish Langwidere, I will help you all if I see you out there, none of you shall fall do you hear me? NONE! BY THE END OF THIS, MOMBI'S ASHES WILL BE ON THE FIELDS! ARE YOU WITH ME?" We all cheered getting motivated and ready to fight our allotted prey. Argy was armed with the sparking sword, I had the Altar Staff, Ben the mace, Arcem used poisonous grenades made by herself, Glinda her staff, Julia the enchanted pink sword, and Natalee the M shaped bow. The Tinman, Jack, and TikTok were all ordered to protect Ozma with their lives. Everybody else was simple. Kill everything in sight.

By Now the clouds rolled in, for Elphaba's torment it seemed, rain was coming. She looked up at the sky as the thunder rumbled across the nearby Madeline Mountain ranges behind them. Worried she asked Mombi about it.

"Mombi, did you hear that? It sounds like a thunderstorm, I STILL CAN'T GET WET YOU KNOW, I CANT JUST EAT A SOUL AND GET BETTER!" Mombi stopped walking and turned around grabbing the black and green Witch by the throat.

"You know nothing of pain dear friend, water cannot harm you while I am here, do not forget I brought you back! The only way you can die now, is if I do. Otherwise, you're really no different than a zombie, already dead, but then again, not fully; why else would you be here instead of in the fiery abyss?" Mombi released her, and continued. Even though she was weaker, her temper and magic was still high. But then, so was Elphaba's.

"YOU WANNA FIGHT? HOW ABOUT A LITTLE FIRE THERE, MOMBI?" The Witch screamed, even their own army covered their ears in pain. The Wicked Witch shot a single flame in Mombi's direction and the two of them finally stopped fighting. Their constant fight for power was fitting for them both, but suicide if they continued and they knew it, and stopped. The real enemy was now, only feet away, and they stopped marching. The clouds grew pitch black, but the sun was still up so daylight was abound, but it was a stormy climate, and tensions grew. Eerily patient, Mombi waited not moving a muscle, for any of us to attempt negotiations before the fight. The Butterflies remained grounded and gently flapped their large wings, but other than that, there was no motion. Elphaba lit the bristles of her broom, and the spike on her umbrella in flame, ready. The Nome King drew his sword of freezing, causing a vctim to get frostbite on the struck limb. Chistery exposed his fangs and arrow tail while Langwidere lowered her hood wearing Locasta's head for Glinda's appeal, and Roenja opened her eyes wide for Julia, who was squeezing her eyes shut tightly. Glinda cleared her throat, and then behind her plated armored back snapped a finger, giving magically a special pair of glasses to allow Julia to open her eyes without being killed by Roenja's eyes. There was an enchantment on everybody else to allow the same affect, but the charm wasn't applicable to the likes of Jack, Tinman or TikTok…

Still they waited, and no one moved, until finally Ozma stepped forward. Mombi copied. Anthony and Julia held hands tightly as their fear rose, and Ben looked over at Anthony with raised eyebrows saying to himself, "I can't believe this is it, everything eve done has lead inevitably up to this," it was scary, but they were ready. The events that took place over the year so far were motivation enough to fight back today. Argy was ready to kick Nome King ass, as was Julia ready to defeat Roenja.

"Bring me the boy, my son, and none of you will burn from the inside out," Mombi threatned starting the talk.

"Absolutely not. You will disband your army, retreat yielding to me the real Queen, and never show you, your army of hell dwellers, or your bats ever again," Ozma gave her stipulation, the old woman did not appreciate it in the least.

"Absolutely not," mocked Mombi.

"Then you have elected, death." The Queen and the witch walked back to their armies, and Ozma waited for her old enemy to strike first. Mombi raised a hand, and gestured for the leaders to take charge. She swished the thick long cape and transformed into bats, departing until most of the enemy was defested. Only then would she come out again. To no one's Surprise, all the leaders screamed, "CHARGE!" And they began running like mad towards Glinda and the others. Lady Glinda spoke loud so all could hear amidst their growing fear.

"Stand your ground, put aside your fear, defend your beloved, and remember who we shall fight for, OZMA, AND OUR OWN LIVES! FIGHT WITH ME AND TOGETHER WE SHALL SEE OUR GRANDCHILDREN!" Then, Anthony noticed, as did his other earth friends (Natalee, Julia, Argy, and Ben) heard in their heads Glinda Upland say, "Each of you is beautiful and young. You all have a purpose here, and a reason for being in this war. By Lurline I swear to you I will not let you fall. You all have so much adventure yet unseen ahead of you. Do not let fear of tonight overtake you. Have faith in yourself, and in eachother. Love one another as much as you have in times before this battle. Stand together to live on. Now lets go kill some Wicked ass," We all smiled and squeezed eachothers hand standing at the front lines tight, and drew our weapons. We were ready and eager to fight now. But the heart warming encouragement and promises from Glinda, were past now. The disgusting and terribly evil dark army was right ontop of us now. Glinda closed her eyes and for a moment slowly disappeared as the four of us began slashing and blocking and smashing with our weapons immediately attacking the seemingly unending amount of Skeletones that arrived first. Then, when Glinda was good and in the middle of thousands of them, exploded not herself obviously, and destroyed almost half with this one power. Mombi screamed with annoyance. Anthony spun his staff around and then slammed it to the dirt causing fifteen Skeletones to freeze in their spot and then explode in shards of ice and snow. Ben yelled in energy exewrtion as he swung his huge mace and wacked the crap out of all ten encircling himself. The rubies flew off and swirled around them, creating a flaming molten lava rope that burned and chopped them into pieces. Natalee three arrows with every shot, and since they were magicked arrows, not only did each one cause flaming, poison, or electric shock damage, but killed three every time, the arrows not flying away in a straight shot, but turning magically and killing as many as two or three with one arrow, splicing through one Skeletone, and striking the next. Arcem killed handfuls of them standing in the back next to the beautiful Glinda, throwing poison gas bombs that sparked until they went off emitting either red or green gas. Red burned victims from the inside out, melting their organs, and green emitted a toxic gas that incinerated lungs. Either way, it was surely a painful way to die. With the death of each Skeletone, they poofed in a cloud of black smoke and entirely disappeared.

"What is that Anthony?" asked Ben and Natalee simultaneously as we continued fighting, the Skeletones making the creepy zombie like grunts as they were slaughtered.

"These guys aren't really alive anymore with the weakening of Mombi, they are really already dead, we are sending them back to Hell where they belong!" And I did so for three more. Glinda destroyed the last remaining Skeletones as Mombi's bats swirled around above screeching and taking a field report. We all had a small seiz fire as Mombi decided which army to send next.

"Oh forget this, we have not time! CHISTERY! Send the others, bring me that boy and his Ozma, DO WHAT YOU like with others but I wwant them dead and headless! NOW FLY! FLY!" The Wicked Witch of the West ordered her Flying Monkeys, Crows, bees and Spiders to attack first. But as they were on their way, an old friend bade Natalee a personalized visit.

"Natalee, I hear rumors of your new title," Lousepher said, his voice making Glinda cry, and hurting Ben's leg.

"What title is that you swine?" Natalee asked, minutely interested.

"The Angel of Life, opposite me being Angel of Death," he hissed. His boney hands caressed his sheathed sword's handle.

"That I am, now fight me like a real threat, instead of cowering in your wings!" She challenged. She now used both her hands for arrows, enchanting the bow to hold its self, and shot six arrows at Lousepher, at first doing little damage, annoyingly. Louspher countered her attack with spiritual flames, lighting his wings on fire and then enwrapping Natalee in a cloak of fire. She was alright, but had little energy and continued shooting him with arrows.

Next Chistery came with the Flying Monkeys. Arcem got ready, mixing a new potion behind her back as Glinda nudged the Elf into sight for contact with her staff. Arcem was the perfect match for Chistery. He landed and was twice her height. Blue faced and making the terrifying noise, he held his wings closed. Arcem threw the poison bombs first and really wounded him good, and she smiled.

"HA! Take that you vile Monkey!" then, his tail twitched, and he flew in the air and charged at her from above. Pinning her to the ground with his arrowhead tail. The other Monkey's saw this and crept towards her.

Anthony and the others were still fighting, but saw this and looked over from time to time, waiting for a break so they could approach her and help. Lady Glinda was also too busy fighting the Flying Monkeys, and now the Bees which had just arrived. Arcem was isolated, and rendered helpless with Chistery pinning her painlessly to the ground, then the pain came. Chistery hopped off, and then said her worst nightmare.

"You heard Mombi before, feast upon her flesh!" Chistery laughed and then flew away as the four Monkeys surrounded her and began, "feasting". Blood went everywhere, and their blue faces turned purple with the red blood on them. Arcem's remains were horrifying and Glinda not having time to grieve, slammed her staff on the ground and spoke while doing it.

"I TOLD YOU I WOULD GIVE NO MERCY! SO NOW, FEEL MY WRATH!" Lady Glinda fired the highest level of white lightning at every Flying Monkey around, killing all of them, frying them to ash. When the black ash sprinkled to the ground, it too withered away into black smoke, returning to Hell. Ozma's Home Guard went charging into battle, using their spears to fight the Bees and the Rifles to shoot them. TikTok ordered his army to begin and their method was rather amusing. Since they couldn't grab a weapon, they merely spun their upper halves around quickly, forming a sort of saw mill that one would use to cut a tree. It was effective though which is all that counts. Petruvio was itching to set his army loose, but Ozma insisted he wait for her command, and they resisted hesitantly.

The low toned buzz of the huge Bees terrified everyone, and a sting from them would not only kill, but paralyze forever. Many of the Home Guard perished in this way, as Glinda incinerated as much as she could, and Anthony exploded those near himself. The Bees were relentless, and enjoyed buzzing through all the girls long hair terrorizing them and laughing to each other as they did it. The ones they did sting were horrible to watch. The entire half of the body near the limb that was stung turned black filling with Elphaba's new venom, and then limbs fell off, leaving just a torso, which the Spiders spun in a web, and ate blood from. It was disgusting and terrible to watch. Anthony turned his staff into a magic flamethrower, and burned all the spiders around him and Natalee. Ben smashed most with his mace, ripping them apart magically. Glinda summoned rocks to form and roll over them killing hundreds as the huge boulders rolled. Then, the moment of truth came, and Anthony and Ben stopped to watch sparks of magic from Glinda's power staff flew off in the background as they watched Natalee take out the Angel of Death. She had him b the neck with his own sword, and stood on his chest, with the wings ripped off lying on the ground beside him.

"NO MAN CAN KILL ME YOU FOOL!" The Angel of Death chocked.

"I AM A WOMAN YOU BLIND IDIOT! The rumors you heard were true, I am the Angel of LIFE! AND I SUMMON YOU TO BACK TO HELL!" She screamed applying more force to an attack than ever before. There was no blood as this villain had died centuries ago. She decapitated him, and bashed his rib cage in. The boney body of the king of Skeletones, and prince messenger of Hell, sparked with shocks of electricity as the skeleton curled up like the bodies of the dying spiders, and then blew up in a cloud of green gas that went into the air in the shape of a skull that screamed. Then the remains poofed into black smoke, and he was sent to Hell.

"Well, I must say very good Natalee! Now let's get back in the game and fight more of them!" I congratulated. Natalee nodded, and off we went. By Now, Glinda had single handedly defeated all of the Bee's and most of the Crows were being attacked by the Home Guard, proving to be a very useful element in this war. The odds were in our favor, half the army was taken out, and so far only one death of real loss on our side. Lurline was surely with us tonight. The rain came down hard now, and lightning struck, sometimes killing one of our own Tiktoks. The Tinman was doing well as well, sing his axe to kill hundreds of the Crows. But suddenly, as Julia was killing crows Anthony didn't see behind him, the leader of the Spiders who could kill with only just her eyes, approached Julia from her back. Anthony closed his eyes and fired a bout of flame from his staff, and missed, but melted the hairs on one leg. Julia turned around using her glasses and fought bravely and very ninja like, jumping around to dodge the stinger from the Spider, or jumping an flipping around to block the eight legs the Spider was using to attack. She stabbed the damn thing once, twice, three times now in the head, and still it fought.

"Just give up, I will eat you and your friends anyway!" Roenja spoke, dripping venom on the ground.

"You're disgusting ,and your time is up!" She lunged her blade deep into the place she assumed the heart would be, and felt the beat through the blade and handle. Leaving the sword in her, she backed up, watching the end of the Leader of the Spiders. Anthony watched and was glad the stupid Animal was dead, but now was scared; the time to fight the Wicked Witch was fast approaching. As the body of the huge spider went back to hell at the hands of Julia, as Glinda foresaw and ordered, another Leader entered the ring. The wickedest Witch there ever was.


	23. Chapter 23

As if the setting wasn't dark enough as it is, it just got darker. Anthony now saw the body of Arcem, and cried, she was such an awesome person, and good ablebodied new friend. But the moment was broken by a green light, and heat, accompanied by an overwhelming smell of sulfur. The shadow on the ground over Arcem's body was a familiar black pointed hat. Anthony grew furious, and lit the top o his staff in more fire and poison than he had ever thought possible for himself.

"Come and avenge your brother, who was to weak to raise an arm!" I challenged. The Wicked Witch was furious and emotional and set fire to half the Home Guard, as well as the trees and grass where I was. Glinda saw the light from the fire and told the rest of the bulk army to take up her slack as she departed a bit to come to my aid. The fire split ways , and formed a one way tunnel through the flames for me to escape, held in place by pink bubbles. I knew what was happening and who did it, but couldn't see very well. The smoke was making my eyes water but I knew I couldn't just sit there. So I changed my staff's method, and switched to water. The fire instantly went out, and I resumed attacking the Wicked Witch, who had improved her fireballs. They now struck not me, but grounds near me, and exploded like a grenade, hurting me with the shock wave, but then setting fire the my armor and other flammable things around me for minutes after the fireball struck, and she nearly always fired more than one.

The Wicked Witch of the Vinkus laughed hysterically the high pitch fast cackle that caused everyone's ears to bleed and the Butterflies to have a migraine.

While Anthony was fighting the tall and dark Wicked Witch of the West, as if not enough fighting was going on, the Nomes came, Argy went out into the fight first, eager to get to the Nome King. With one hand and the blue sparking sword in it, he slayed many Nomes with ease, making it look like a simple feet. But when others fought, results were much less good. Some lost arms, or a leg to the sword armed Nomes. Others bleed to death from being surrounded by the stone villains. Others were trampled and mushed to death bones and all by the few extra tall rock formed goblin looking army. The Home Guard for this one was almost useless. Any normal blade against a magical rock would shatter to a million pieces, and many did. Only those with Magic were of vital use now. And with Anthony trying to kill the Wicked Witch, one less Wizard was at service. But it looked like the end was near.

Anthony had captured the Witch's umbrella, and forced it to work for him now too, but the handle burned his hand, and he dropped it. Before the Witch could regain it, he stabbed it with his staff and it exploded, harming Elphaba more. She was clearly getting weaker. Now he just needed to get the Witch's broom, and she would be his. Now the Witch created another sea of fire, but this time the flames were black and inextinguishable. The fumes were toxic, and Anthony tried covering his fate with the magical robe he wore, but was still affected by it. Ben, Natalee, Argy and Julia saw this and all fired their attacks at once, getting a direct hit each time. The Witch fell off her broom, and now seriously wounded, the fire went out. She was gasping on the ground and Anthony grabbed the Wicked Witch's broomstick that was still pitchfork ended. The hand that touched it slowly turned black, and green like a horrible deformed bruise, and it hurt tremendously, but I grasped it tighter in spite of it. The Wicked Witch stood up and grabbed me by the throat, causing me to drop her broom. I wasturning bright red trying to breathe, but to no avail, and no turned purple.

"You pathetic puny human. You are no match for me, I am the most powerful witch Oz has ever seen, and WILL EVER SEE! NONE CAN KILL ME!" The Witch's face was horrified, shocked, and surprised. While she was holding me up to her height, I still had my staff. And having turned it to use water attacks, I magically formed a sword in the air out of water, and stabbed her in the heart with it. The water sword's tip pierced through her chest, having struck through her back first. The Witch gasped repeatedly, in both disbelief that I had been able to finally figure out how to truly get rid of any chance of her to come back, with no theatrical death, and true pain for the Witch. Pain she could never be able to recover from. It was true she had already died, but now with the zombie form defeated, never again could she return. The Witch standing tall, began melting. But this time was different. No hissing, no smoke, it was real now. Her limbs were falling off, and she slowly sunk into a pool of black liquid on the ground, silently, until only her hat was on top the gross black liquid. Then, the broom exploded, and the umbrella exploded. The hat disappeared in the cloud of black smoke and the Wicked Witch returned to Hell where she belonged, forever. Flowers bloomed instantly all over the battle field after the death of the horrible Witch, and my friends cheered as they all continued fighting. With the destruction also of the very last Nome, at the hands of Argy, the Nome King appeared, and the two of them faced off. Anthony's left hand was still black and green from holding the Witch's umbrella and broomstick for so long, but continued fighting, letting Argy take the Nome King as the Wheelers arrived. Glinda was annoyed. She hated the stupid Wheelers with a passion. They in the past, raped Munchkinland, and robbed the Emerald City. She had less than nor respect for them, and took pleasure in ridding Oz of their cruelty. The Nome King was a stylish attacker. He would form limestone chairs or furniture and then clone himself for a few moments. Jack Pumpkinhead brought himself in this fight, using his own swords that Glinda armed him with. Together they fought bravely alongside to defeat another tough villain. The Nome King was tough though, using magic instead of weapons, he was close to decapitating or severing one of his limbs!

"Give up boy, you are no match for the NOME KING! I will take Oz and be the KING of all the land!" Argy and Jack switched sides and they both stabbed him in the back.

"There is only one ruler in OZ!" Argy yelled stabbing him again.

"And her name is OZMA COLEANE!" shouted Jack.

Then jack remembered that only eggs could kill a Nome King like water for Elphaba. So they saw a bird's nest on a tree branch over above the Nome King's gold crowned head.

"You take down the branch with the nest and I'll distract the Nome King, you got it!" Jack said. Argy Nodded and jumped up on the Nome King's back.

"What the, what are you doing? NO! NOOOOOO!" The Nome King protested as he saw the bird's nest fall on his head, and as planned, the eggs rolled out of the nest, bounced on his crown, and went into his mouth which was open because he was shocked that there was a nest so close to him. The Nome King was horrified, and Glinda stopped to watch this one, she hadn't seen him die before.

"An egg? Eggs are, poison…,Poison, to Nomes….." The Nome King had trouble speaking as the poison was working, turning his rocky form from a dark brown color, to a foggy white color. Argy and Jack high fived and then watched the Nome King crumble into white pebbles. Then, the signiature black cloud took the Nome King back to hell. Glinda shouted across the land,

"Congratulotions everyone! Only one more with to fight and then we fight Mombi! Good Job, well done!"

Petruvios was way too eager, and finally he hot the answer he wanted.

"Now go and fly away, send all them to hell protect us, do your duty to our nation!" Ozma smiled and Petruvio's wings lit up brightly as did his Morpho blue Butterfly warriors. All fo them flew high into the sky over the battlefield below. Meanwhile, a certain King had recently broken free from his cellar in a palace hidden in Gillikin, and stolen a horse, on his way to aid in the war effort, and reunite with his love.

Anthony, Ben, Natalee, Argy, and, Julia along with what was left of the Home guard, the Tiktoks, and now the Butterflies, fought the remaining army the Wheelers, while Glinda fought Langwidere. Mombi meanwhile was beyond furious. Her entire army had been reduced to the Wheelers and Langwidere in only two days' time; two days in a battle she though would last a year. She didn't care if the time was right yet, she wanted to eat Ben's soul to get the power she needed to kill Ozma. SO she in her bats form, flew back to the scene of the battle, and swirled around screeching loudly until she emerged as the white haired, hunched over, very very old woman she now was. Still wearig the exact same thing as usual though.

"I hav had enough! Fight me now Ben, and I'll spare your friends, ignore me and I send them all except you to their deaths!" Mombi immediately grabbed him by the throat, holding him up high so all his weight was on her hand, on his neck and squeezed harder and harder. The Butterflies had taken to carrying as many as four Wheelers that were creaming in fear and trying to make jokes insulting and making fun of the Butterflies, but they were smart. After soaring high in the sky, they would drop them, killing not only the ones they dropped, but the wheelers down below as well. A very dramatic thing to watch, and an aeffective battle plan.

"Well done Petruvio, press on! Ignore the likes of Mombi and Langwidere!" Then she jumped off Petruvios's back and went to Ben's aid.

"You are not my mom, you're a Witch, and now I'm going to kill you!" the two of them fought for a long time. Anthony and everyone else especially Glinda and Ozma who had personal fights with Mombi, wanted desperately to fight back, but they knew Ben had to do it alone, and no one would cause damage other than him. Mombi every now and then changed into bats to cause Ben swing right through her, and then she could strike him with out ever actually moving. Other times she would use her magic to force him to miss, and throw himself to the ground, getting a bloody face, and really thankful for his armor. He got back up every time though and went right back to fighting her.

"I will never stop fighting you, until I kill you!" Ben said.

"Good, nor shall I!" Mombi answered. Glinda was fighting Langwidere pretty well.

"How do you like my new head Glinda? Don't like it? WELL TOO FUCKING BAD FOR YOU! YOU WILL DIE THIS TIME IF IT'S THE LAST HEAD I TAKE!" Langwidere yelled, shooting Glinda with electricity.

"You're right about one thing, THAT WAS THE LAST HEAD TYOU WOULD EVER TAKE!" And Glinda shot her back with white lightning, and sent her down flying back and rolling backwards across the field. Langwidere screwed her head back on squeaking the metal against metal and continued fighting. The Butterflies were doing an outstanding job taking out the Wheelers there were now only three, oh, well, none left now.

"This is for Anthony!" Ben smashed in Mombi's rib cage with the mace. "This is for Arcem!" He smashed the bones in her arm, "This is for Anthony!" he smashed the bones in her leg. And then last but definitely not least, he stole Julia's and Argy's swords with magic, surprising everyone, and catching Glinda's attention as she magically froze Langwidere in place so she could watch history being made, Ben did the fatal stab. With both of his friends' blades, he lunged them handle deep into the heart of Mombi and said to her, "And this is for threatening such a beautiful country filled with loving, wonderful people, lying to its Queen, and helping the dictator Wizard and kidnapping a little girl!" Mombi dropped her mouth opening it wide, but this time, in pain, and disbelief. Then suddenly in the back, Ozma stabbed Mombi with the arm of one of her own Skeletones and said, "This is for Evardo, how dare you torture my love, may you freeze in hell," And then jerked the arm out, and dropped it to the ground. Langwidere poofed in a cloud of black smoke, and then all eyes went to Mombi. Her crown fell off, and the cloak turned to a gross thick black liquid, ruining her black somewhat diamond studded gown. Slowly she aged to how old she really was. 700 years Mombi had sustained her self. Looking thinner than a WW2 earth holocaust victim Anthony saw, she was almost a mummy when the magic drained completely. Then, she closed her eyes as her hair fell off, and the Ruby nails melted away like lava, and turned to black rock. Mombi's body turned to dust on the ground and the wind was perfectly gone, not one breath. Then, the dust withered away into the air in a cloud of red and dark purple mist showing a skull and then disappeared. Finally, the dark black liquid covered gown, all that was left of Mombi, poofed away into a cloud of the black smoke, and Mombi was sent to Hell, finally. At first no one believed it. But then they felt the ground shake, and attention turned to Mombi's Palace, which cracked, all over, and then loudly shattered into millions of shard of emerald colored glass. When the shards stopped jingling falling ontop of the other, they too turned to dust and blew away. Nothing was left of Mombi's evil reign. Lady Glinda went over to Ben and Ozma, and helped move Ben away from his unnamable yet very relatable state he was in after not just killing, but witnessing the death of a Witch. Something very deep he now shared with most of the people from Earth with him here in Oz. Anthony and Natalee and Julia all sat with him, as the Butterflies cleaned up the battlefield, and Oz slowly returned to a non war state around them. The War was over, and the battle won. Ozma still had her crown, and Mombi was defeated by the one who was supposed to. "For the Queen" was all Anthony said to Ben who was still speechless in shock. But he smiled.


	24. Chapter 24

Smoke billowed in the places the Witch burned down before the hopeful Queen in waiting Mombi, was destroyed. Color returned to the land as the storming cumulonimbus clouds blew away and the Sun slowly crept back. Lady Glinda along with Anthony, and Natalee and the other Earthlings, covered their faces so as not to catch disease from the thousands of corpses that lay on the blackened ash and blood covered battlefield underneath. Most of the bodies unfortunately, wore the colors and uniform of the respected and honorable Ozma Coleane of the Emerald City. Anthony collapsed to his knees and began crying when he saw the bodies of the TinMan, (who was killed by the Wicked Witch as he was fighting the Flying Monkeys. Only a Witch could kill the Tinman, since he was not flesh like humans). Jack Pumpkinhead lay nearby, also dead, killed sadly by Mombi in Ben's fight for Oz's freedom and for his friends. But the body that saddened him the most, was Arcem's. She brought him back to health when the Wicked Witch attacked. She fought valiantly slaying many Skeletones and other enemies in the name of Ozma. Amidst the slow change of scenery, color and life and joy returning to the land of Oz in the success of the War to end all wars, for good. Ben was at a side with Ozma and Anthony, discussing privately what had just happened, and why. Meanwhile, Natalee and Argy and Julia huddled together not saying much. Everyone was beyond relieved that Mombi was dead, and with her, all the other Witches and vile beings. Never again would Elphaba burn our loved ones. Never again would Langwidere steal lady's heads in vanity. Never again would the Nome King attempt to poison all those around Ozma. But most amazingly, never again would Mombi attempt to steal the Crown, Ozma's crown that is. She never took Ben's soul, his friends wouldn't and didn't let that happen. Anthony and ben nodded in unison to Her Ozness, and then joined the group with Julia and Argy and Natalee.

"Well, we did it, and might I say, well done everyone, seriously, that was no mean feat," I congratulated, and using magic, we all created glasses of our favorite beverage in our hands, and raised a glass to happy ends, golden times, and dear old friends.

Suddenly, mid sip, the sound of horses was heard. Glinda stood up from talking in private with Natalee about something interesting, and readied her staff.

The horses were accompanied by a most decorated uniformed guardsmen. With dark blue fabric, and armored with medals, and topped with golden sashes, each guard was a decorated warrior, but not for Oz. Instead of Ozma's crest, an embroidery of olive branches, and an eagle adorned their uniform hats. They were Ev's royal Guards. Most peculiar of all the visual details Lady Glinda noticed, was that they were all unarmed. Clearly, they came in peace.

When the Guards stopped in their place, Ozma smiled widely, and said it was alright, "Glinda it's alright, they are not enemies," the four Earthlings watched in intrigue and anxiously awaited to see who it was that had arrived. Julia and Anthony already knew, and smiled with Glinda and Ozma.

A few of the horsed guards parted and made way for the King of their land. Evardo Strongam, eldest son of Evoldo, High King of Ev, and ruler of the non-magick lands. Wearing a suit of plate steel gilded armor and his own crown, made of silver and sapphires, instead of gold and emeralds like Ozma's, he dismounted his horse and smiled.

"My lady, finally after all this time, we are reunited at last. Blessings of Lurline be upon you my love, I see you have vanquished the oldest of enemies, and cleansed all of Oz of the stubborn Witches of old. I come to you now, as my letters foretold, to announce our love, and to ask thee a most hearty favor," He went down on one knee, and everyone now got it, and smiled. Ben was laughing. Only in Oz would a king propose to a Queen with a blood stained sword, and an outfit that was half armor, half gown.

"Would you do me the honor, of taking my arm in marriage?" Evardo asked Her Ozness, Coleane Tippetarius.

"Yes!" Ozma grabbed his outreaching hand, as he kissed hers, and everyone cheered. Glinda set off fireworks from her staff, and the moment couldn't be happier.

Instead of the usual award ceremony, this time would be far more elevated. Before the Wedding, Glinda held an event in Mockbeggar Hall before all of Oz's people to pronounce a most glorious and wonderful news. She summoned her bright pink bubble and floated high enough for all to see and hear her, with the famous four earthians below.

"Fellow Ozians, these four incredible foreigners have fought for your, our, freedom and safety from harm. Against all odds, and in their most frightening times. With the death of Mombi, and all the other Witches, Oz can finally rest in assured peace to grow and live as Oz was always intended to be. Home," She smiled and everyone clapped and cheered. I gestured with my staff to Ben and everyone bowed their heads as they clapped, recognizing that he single handedly killed Mombi. Lady Glinda knighted Ben as , "Sir Ben the pure in heart," lady Glinda adorned Ben's head with a crown of gilded leaves. Natalee took the next bow, being knighted by her Goodness as, "The Angel of Life, for reserructing, sustaining and otherwise protecting the lives of those she loves, and those loyal to the High Queen of Oz," Lady Glinda gave Natalee a white robe that gave her even in the Ozmist form, the power to have legs and better use her gift of life. Julia followed and was knighted also this time titled, "Julia, Dame of Selfless love for always considering her own safety second when surrounded by friends or those close enough she calls siblings," More people clapped and cheered as Julia bowed her head and Lady Glinda gave her a pink tiara, lined with silver. Argy was next. Lady Glinda knighted him Argy, " Thane of Oz and Sir Argy the loyal, for standing by his brother's side in the most impossible circumstances, and for putting himself at risk defending the ones he loves, and for always being Good," Glinda smiled as Argy looked up and was given a gold crown with a modest touch. Finally Anthony was last.

"Lastly lies Anthony. Four time protector of the realm, two time defeater of the Wicked Witch, The Nome King, Shell Thropp, and for constantly remaining more loyal and honorable to and for Oz's most traditional values and beliefs, I knight thee Anthony, the Loving Wizard of Oz, Sir Anthony the Blue," and she gave him a crystal crown that was the same color blue as the gem in his pure white wooden staff. When he rose, he took Ben and Argy's hands, and the four of them raised their linked hands high in the air and bowed. Everyone cheered and gave the longest, loudest and proudest standing ovation ever heard. Anthony smiled at his friends. He realized in that moment that was all that life was about. People. Sometimes things happen in life you think you'll never figure out. They can be so painful you don't see how or why you could possibly have a reason to need to experience it. But when it's all said and done, you find you gain something, irreplaceable. Brothers, sisters; friends larger than life. Ones that care so much for you and you for them you actually call them family. Sometimes your purpose is to be there for someone. Be their hero in their dark hour. That's why I met ben. It was not mere luck or chance that I met him. I was meant to help him through a dark painful chapter of his own life, but in order to have my help accepted, a solid friendship was needed.

So as Oz and Ev were finally united together with each step the stunning lady in white Ozma now bride of Evardo, walked down the aisle in the emerald city, the same can be said for them. They were not only meant to meet early on in life to love each other, but to bring peace to the lands between z and those beyond the deadly desert. As the beautiful and gracious high Queen approached each new row of standing guests at the Royal Wedding, they all bowed in respect and admiration. When the two royals said, "I do," one could actually feel the two lands connecting. IN fact, some say that the northern part of the Deadly Desert, that bit north of Gillikin that eventually connects to Ev, is now passible by living beings. After millions of white lilies fell from the cathedral bell towers down on the wedding scene, there was time for one last surprise by the four Earthborn Oz heroes. With the joining of Oz and Ev, a new tower was magically constructed, as tall as Ozma's throne room tower, but instead of green emeralds, blue sapphires made it and it shine as bright as the surrounding emeralds, (Sapphires being the gem of identity in Ev).

Ozma now partnered in the throne room with her King, signed deeds for the four of them to purchase houses in the land, and to remain as permanent residents with the ability gifted by Lady Glinda to visit Earth whenever they wish. The choice to return to Oz was their own. And weighing the options, staying in Oz with magic, and living on their own gave them all a chance to mature and grow up even more than they already had, and also even more than if they had chosen the same path, but on Earth. So, the four remained in Oz. Anthony built a medieval style castle in the Vinkus after disposing of the Kells with his own magic, Julia built a beautiful castle in Quadling after cleaning up the swampy marshes and replacing with beautiful forests and flower filled fields and a new lake named Lake Magickal. Its water was enchanted. Anyone who entered, had the power to make themselves physically to what they each dreamed of.

Natalee restored Cloud swamp, but instead of a murky creepy swamp, it was a charming, and beautiful pond, where all those who had lost a loved one cold once again see and speak to them. She also built a castle here. Argy built one in Munchkinland, liking the countryside and fresh foods available from the farming. He also built a bridge from each state, sort of like an elevated yellow brick road, and also improved Oz's irrigation system, allowing all the lakes in Oz to be freshwater, and replenished with the seasonal rain. Ben built a castle in Gillikin on the border between it and the Vinkus, and expanded the Ozian railway, to go to all the major cities in Oz, north-south, east-west. Together they all found love in their lives, and live happily for many many uninterrupted by anything but happy and magical moments life provided. Occasionally Ozma and Glinda would hold special occasions or parades on the anniversary of this their last war victory, but they each lived in peace, fulfilling their roles in Oz's history, and learning new lessons to better them selves. When you figure out love is all that matters, it makes things like villains and witches suddenly seem childish and weak, despite how loud they may curse. Only goodness is powerful. The four heroes and heroines made it a regular routine to spend each day together, as a family, and as dear old friends. Ben was most pleased with the ending, "I was really worried that either I or you would die by this time Anthony," he said.

"I have been and always shall be, your friend, your brother," I said back. We smiled, and the rest is history. There were in deed no more new vilains, or returning old ones for the first time in a long time, Oz was at peace. And it was so because of the courage, love and sacrifice of the four friends. With their efforts, the legacy of Oz lives on, for the next age to come.


End file.
